The Lady of the Stables
by Insanity's Servant
Summary: Aleusa came to Camelot for work, but she found so much more. Love, magic, a pet snake. Life was good. But now it is all being threatened as her whole world comes crashing down around her. There is no more safety. And her magic just keeps on growing..
1. Wildfire

Camelot rose majestically in front of me, even more glorious than I had imagined in my wildest dreams. With a shiver, I pulled my worn cloak tighter around me. It was the middle of winter, and it was _very_ cold. When I had left the little village I had been raised in months ago, it had been the end of summer. I had not even dreamed I would need my cloak. Thankfully, my mother had insisted that I wear it, as Camelot had been farther than I had thought. A creaking wagon passed me as I stood in the middle of the road. It's driver called for me to keep moving. I smiled at him. Even a grumpy farmer could not dampen my joy. I stood in place until the wagon and its swaying load of hay passed below the gates and vanished into the city.

Finally, I took the steps that changed me from the eldest daughter of a peasant farmer to a young lady, searching for work in Camelot. And once I found work, I was certain I would become even more. And be able to send the money back to my family. That was why I was here in the first place. I passed under the gate, following the wagon's tracks. People in bright colors called out prices for luxuries I did not even know existed. Guards in shining chain mail marched through the streets. Elegantly dressed nobles on stunningly beautiful horses appeared to be a common sight.

I should have began to search for work, but I had never been in a city before. All of its splendor and glory drew me into its clutches, and I did not mind. My first hours in Camelot were spend wandering through every paved street and each muddy alley. I fingered fabric whose smooth touch was unknown to my fingers. I gazed in wonder at bright jewels and metals. I saw exotic fruits that did not even seem edible. Before long, the sun had risen to its zenith, casting pale light over the throngs of people that surrounded me. My feet had taken me to the upper parts of Camelot, close to the citadel. Here, the houses were grander and the nobles even more common. I paused at a stall selling pins. Carved metal and small jewels flashed in the weak sunlight. I smiled and brushed a silver flower.

Suddenly, the pounding of hooves reached my ears. I spun, looking up the street towards the noise. Around the corner came the most beautiful horse I had ever seen, and would ever see. Her light grey mane streamed behind her and she held her tail erect as she galloped. Her white coat seemed to catch and reflect the light in a rainbow of colors. She tossed her head and snorted. Reins hung around her feet, connected to a intricate bridle, but she wore no saddle. People scrambled to get out of the way. Shouts of anger and fear filled the street, and now I could hear it from up closer to the castle. The mare drew nearer, and so did the shouts of anger.

Then, a young man came skidding around the corner. He bumped into an older man, said sorry, and took off towards the horse. I couldn't help but smile at his clumsiness. He ran into a crowd of women, knocked over a stall of fruit, and hurdled a hand cart.

The mare drew near to me, still galloping. Instinct took over and I stepped into the road. I reached out as the white beast drew near, and suddenly, the reins were in my hands. I broke into a jog as to not wrench the mare's neck, but she had already slowed. I dropped into a walk, and so did the white horse. She turned her head to look at me with dark eyes framed by long lashes. A fire burned in them, as if a wild spirit was trapped in there.

"Oh thank goodness." The young man ran up, panting for breath. "You caught her." He bent over, setting his hands on his knees as he recovered. "I had to chase her from the castle stables."

"The castle!" I gasped, looking from the man to the mare with new interest.

The man swallowed to wet his throat. "Yes. She's Prince Arthur's new horse. He charged me to train her. Me! His serving boy." He straightened. "Can you believe it? Do I look like a horse person?"

I looked back at the mare, and thought about the recent escapade. I shook my head. "Sorry, but no."

He laughed a little and smiled. "Thats what I thought. But would you tell that to Arthur?"

I gasped. "The prince? Never."

"Aw, come on. He's not that bad, once you get to know him." I took a closer look at the young man. He was scrawny with messy black hair and dirty clothes. But his eyes were a deep blue that seemed to hold my gaze, drawing me in. I blinked and self consciously pushed a stray dirty blonde curl behind my ear.

"But he's _Arthur Pendragon._"

He shrugged. "He isn't that terrifying."

"Merlin!" Somebody bellowed.

The young man winced slightly. "Perhaps he is a little terrifying."

"Merlin!" A tall blonde man rounded the corner, striding quickly towards us. Two guards followed on his heels. "Merlin, I swear! Of all the servants, you have to be mine! You caught Candlefire?"

"Well, um, yes, well, uh no. She did." Merlin rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and pointed at me with the other. I blushed furiously and ducked my head.

"You? What is your name?"

"Aleusa, my lord." I bowed low, peeking up at him from under my hair.

"Well, Merlin. You seem to have been bested by a girl. Not surprising, actually. Take Candlefire back from Alexa, and get her back into the stables. If you can manage that."

"Yes, Arthur." Merlin reached for the reins. Until then, the white mare had been standing quietly. But the instant his fingers touched the reins, Candlefire bucked, tossed her head, and snorted, pinning her ears flat. I snatched the reins back. Instantly, the mare quieted again.

Prince Arthur frowned. "I guess I will take the stupid horse." He walked over and held his hands out for the reins. Tentatively, I handed them over.

Candlefire reared, lashing out with her front hooves. One caught Prince Arthur in chest, throwing him backwards. She reared up again, hooves poised to land on him. I lunged forward, standing over Prince Arthur and holding my hands up against the horse. I expected to feel a blow, but none came. I lowered my hands slightly. Candlefire whinnied and tossed her head angrily. With cautious steps, I moved towards her, keeping my hands up. Candlefire snorted and eyed me. I reached one side of her head and rested a palm on her nose. I grabbed the reins with the other. "Stop that," I ordered quietly. "Can't you tell that hes the prince?" I looked the mare in her dark eye. Candlefire snorted again, rolling her eyes back. I stared into her eye until I could no longer see white. Then I turned to help Prince Arthur up. He was already standing, staring at me with wide eyes. So was Merlin. For a long minute, none of us spoke. I could hear whispers of the crowd, but only faintly.

"Well, perhaps you should take her back." Arthur gave me a long look. "Are you from Camelot?"

"No, my lord. I came from a distant farm, searching for work so that I might send money back to my family, sire. I only arrived this morning."

Arthur nodded thoughtfully. "You have work now. Merlin, escort her to the royal stables and introduce her to the Head Stabler. She will be personally responsible for Candlefire, as well as a groom."

I gasped and bowed deeply. "Thank you, my lord."

He nodded and turned away. "Once you're done with that, Merlin you may go home for the evening. I have a dinner engagement with father and some nobles, and have to need of you." Prince Arthur turned and strode away, his guards following behind.

Merlin bowed slightly at the prince's back. Then he turned to me. "How did you do that, Aleusa?"

I shrugged, blushing a little. "I don't know. It just kind of happened."

"Well, whatever you did, keep it up." He grinned.

"I hope I can." I stared after Prince Arthur.

"Is he anything like you expected?" Merlin asked.

"I- I don't know. I've never really tried to imagine him."

Merlin smiled. "Thats interesting. Well, this way to the royal stables." He turned and started walking at a quick pace. I started after him. Candlefire followed quietly.

The stables were bigger and nicer than any house in my home village. I told Merlin so as I stood at the entrance, looking around in awe.

He just smiled. "Welcome to Camelot."

Merlin showed me a large stall at the end, and I let Candlefire loose in it. Merlin disappeared. Leaning against the stall door, I watched the mare take a long drink of water, then lay down to roll. Her legs kicked the air, reminding me of what she had done earlier.

"Your name should be Wildfire, girl." I shook my head. "Candlefire is too tame."

"This is Aleusa, Samuel. Arthur assigned her as a groom here, and as Candlefire's personal slave. Although, he does think her name is Alexa."

I turned at Merlin's voice and stared at the chest of a large man. Dark, muscular arms were crossed over his dirty vest. I looked up at Samuel's face. Black eyes under his heavy brows looked warmly at me. "Little thing, aren't you?" His voice rumbled over the words like a blacksmith.

"Sir?" I asked meekly.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, especially since Arthur picked you out."

"She can control Candlefire." Merlin supplied. I glared at him.

Samuel chuckled. "If you can, I'd be right please. That horse has been nothing but trouble since she came in last week. Not sure why Arthur thinks Merlin here can handle him: I certainly can't! How much experience do you have experience with horses?"

"I just know farm horses, sir. I came from the countryside, looking for work here."

Samuel eyed me. "Then why did Arthur hire you?"

"Because she can control Candlefire, Samuel." Merlin grinned at me. "You should have seen it. Aleusa saved the prince from being crushed under her hooves."

"Oh really?"

I heard Candlefire snort behind me. "Yes, sir. And I think her name should be Wildfire."

Samuel raised an eyebrow. "And why do you think that, youngster?"

I swallowed hard. I hadn't meant to say that. "Because she has too much energy to just be a candle flame. Sir."

He pursed his lips and half closed one eye as he thought. "I think your right, girl. Wildfire she is." The mare put her head over my shoulder. I reached up and rubbed her cheek. Samuel smiled, his white teeth shining against his dark skin. "Never seen her do that before. Think she likes you." He winked. "Brush her down, then go home. I'll see you back here at dawn. The king is going hunting tomorrow, and we'll need every hand to get things ready."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." I gave a little curtsy. Samuel looked pleased as he turned away. A quick look around revealed a boar's hair brush. I grabbed it and entered Wildfire's stall. "Samuel seems nice."

"He is." Merlin leaned over the stall door. "You really have pretty much no experience with horses?"

I shook my head, running the brush over Wildfire's shoulder. "I know which end has teeth, and which has a tail. I can make one or two plow, and can groom them. I even know the basics of shoeing. But thats it."

"You've never ridden?"

"Not enough for it amount to any skill."

"Oh." Merlin stood in silence while I finished brushing the white horse. When I had replaced the brush and checked her water, he spoke again. "Do you have a place for the night?"

"No. I need to find someplace cheap." I touched a pocket in my dress. The three bronze pieces inside rattled together. It was my life's savings.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight? It would be easier than trying to find an inn. And you'd be safer too."

I looked at Merlin, trying to judge if there was any mischief in his dark blue eyes. I only saw sincerity. "Alright. Thank you."

A delighted smile lit up his face. "Great! Come on, Aleusa. My home isn't much, but its warm and dry. I'm sure Gaius will like you." He reached out and grabbed my hand, horse dirt and all. Merlin pulled me out of the stables, calling out a cheerful, 'good bye!' to Samuel.


	2. Magic?

"Gaius? Are you here?" Merlin opened the door partially, peering inside. "Huh." He turned back to look at me, deep blue eyes slightly troubled. "Hes not here." Then he shrugged. "He must be out running errands or something." Merlin opened the door fully and walked inside. I followed him in, but did not make it more than I few steps before I froze in wonder. I had never seen so many herbs. Hanging from the ceiling, sitting in bottles, bubbling in pots. Their fragrances tickled my nose, some sweet, some spicy, and some disgusting. I sneezed.

Merlin laughed. "It takes some getting used to." He walked up a set of wooden stairs and disappeared through a door, leaving me to my own devices. I walked over to a long table and lightly touched a bottle full of dark green liquid. A large wooden bowl sat to one side, a handful of rosemary and sea grass resting in it. An ancient tome caught my eye, as it was covered in runes I did not recognize. The pages were yellowed and worn. A few small holes littered the edges. Carefully, I turned the page. The runes were different here, but I could not read them.

"Who are you?" A surprised voice said from behind me. I spun and faced an old man who looked suspiciously at me.

"Oh, Gaius!" Merlin's voice called from behind the door. "Just a second!" A crash sounded. Then the door flew open and Merlin ran down the stairs, shrugging into a clean jacket. He tripped on the bottom stair and hit the ground with a loud _oohf. _I gasped and ran to help him up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, brushing off his blue jacket.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Happens all the time. Oh, Gaius, this is Aleusa. Aleusa, this is Gaius. Hes the court physician."

I curtsied. "Hello."

"Aleusa just came to Camelot, and she saved Arthur's life!"

Gaius lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes. She tamed that wild mare I was telling you about last night."

"You were complaining about her, but yes. That is very good." Gaius nodded to me. "Welcome to Camelot, my dear."

"Can she spend the night here because its too late for her to be wandering around looking for an inn?" Merlin spoke in a rush, walking over to Gaius. He leaned down and spoke a few low words that I couldn't catch in his ear. Gaius didn't react, but smiled at me.

"Of course, my dear. How do you like Camelot?"

"Its very big."

"That it is," he chuckled. "I have a garden, would you like to see it?"

It was my turn to smile. "Of course." Gaius escorted me to a small door and let me out into the dusk. A small garden was indeed there, partially overgrown with weeds. He quietly shut the door behind me. For a few seconds, I stood still, waiting for him to move away. Then I pressed myself against it.

"You have to be joking, Merlin."

"I wouldn't joke about this, Gaius. It was just for a second, but it definitely happened."

"Aleusa does not look like the sort."

"I don't think she knows."

I heard pacing. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"Well, first the horse reared up and kicked Arthur, sending him flying backwards. Then Aleusa leapt over him and held up her hands to protect them. Just before she closed her eyes, as if she was expecting to be hit, her eyes flashed yellow. And then the horse just... was calm. I'd never seen Candlefire- I mean Wildfire- like that. For the rest of the day."

I heard Gaius sigh. "That does indeed sound like magic."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

I pushed open the door. "You could explain to me what is going on."

The both stared at me. Gaius stood over the book I had been looking at earlier, halfway through flipping the page.

"Oh, Aleusa, we were just, uh, discussing where would be a good place for you to stay." Merlin ran over and tried to push me back outside.

I shrugged out of his grip. "I heard everything. I don't have magic!"

Gaius made a shushing noise. "We do not speak of it openly."

Merlin shut the door behind me. "We might as well tell her." He cast a meaningful look at Gaius, who sighed. "We think you have magic."

"I heard that."

"When someone casts magic, their eyes flash yellow-gold," Merlin made me sit on an old wooden chair. "I think I saw your eyes do that when you saved Arthur."

"I heard that too."

"But she didn't use any words," argued Gaius.

"I don't sometimes."

"Merlin!" He hissed.

"What?"

"Y-you have magic?" I whispered.

"Now you've done it." Gaius slammed the book closed.

Merlin sighed and held out his hand. A ball of light appeared. His eyes briefly flashed yellow. "I have to hide it, because Uther kills anyone who even mentions the word." He grabbed one of my hands and gently tipped the ball of light into it. I stiffened and tried to pull back, but Merlin held my wrist still. Surprisingly, the light was not hot. It was more like having a ball of heavy air floating an inch above my palm. Merlin smiled at me, his dark eyes full of sudden mystery. "And if that isn't proof that she has magic, I don't know what is." Even as he spoke, the light dimmed and vanished with a pop.

Gaius raised an eyebrow at Merlin. "We cannot know of sure, but of course, she now knows about you."

Just then, we heard scratching at the back door, and then a soft _meow_. Merlin glanced at me and opened the door. In trotted a mangy orange cat. Its left ear was torn to shreds, and scars covered his face. His orange fur was matted and filthy, and his ribs showed clearly. His eyes were yellow.

"George!" I cried. "I told you to stay at home!" George walked over to me with a decidedly smug expression on his face. He hopped up in my lap and began to purr. I picked a bit of a blackberry bush out of his fur. "Camelot is no place for a farm cat."

Gaius stood up. "You know this cat?"

I nodded. "George was a kitten when I found him in the back corner of a barn when I was fifteen. He just stuck to my side since he first saw me, even when his mom and the rest of his litter mates moved on."

"He has never left you?"

"I tied him to a post to keep him from following me here. I don't know how he escaped." I shook my head. "Stupid cat."

Gaius waggled a finger and strode over to a bookshelf. "I think I know what magic you have..." He pulled a thin book down and flipped it open, pacing. After a minute, he began to read. "A rare, and normally weak type of magic is Beast Magic. People who possess this gift are naturally very good with animals. They are always being watched by animals, and if the need arises, all animals will fight for them. One animal will attach itself to the Beast Master or Mistress, as they are called. This animal always stays with their charge and and is the surest sign of a Beast Magic. Referred to as 'Guardians', the animals are also more intelligent than others. On occasion, a person possessing Beast Magic will be able to communicate telepathically with animals. In rare instances, they can override an animal's will and control them." Gaius closed the book. "Thats it."

Merlin looked at me strangely. "So you can't do regular magic?"

I sat in shock. "Is anything about magic regular?" George purred.

"I believe not. But it explains Candlefire." Gaius joined Merlin in looking at me.

I shrank under their gaze. "Its Wildfire. Suits her better."

Gaius raised his eyebrow again. "Yes, I do believe that you have Beast Magic."


	3. Mistress

I spent the night in Merlin's bed, against my wishes. George curled up by my stomach, purring away. I sighed when I woke up just before dawn. Me. With magic. It was unbelievable. Wrapping a hand around George, I picked him up and set him on the floor. "I got to get to work." I muttered, running my hands through my hair. Then I sighed. "Magic or not."

"Hey, you awake?" Merlin poked his head through the door. I nodded. "Did you sleep well?"

I sighed. "Its kinda hard to when you're suddenly in a huge city and have Beast Magic."

He shrugged and smiled slightly. "Yeah, the first couple nights were long for me too. But we should go. I'll show you to the stables and make sure you don't get lost." He winked. "Come on, Beast Mistress."

I groaned. "Aleusa, please."

"Whatever you say, Mistress." He winked again and left the room. I followed him, catching a bit of bread he tossed me as I came down the stairs.

The day was surprisingly warm for winter. Merlin walked next to me, and we chatted about nothing in particular. Mostly life back at home for bot of us. I was delighted to learn that he had come from a small village as well.

"Hello, Merlin. Who is this?" A pretty young lady with a basket over her arm stopped us.

"Oh, Gwen, this is Aleusa. Shes new to Camelot, and working in the stables. I'd say more, but we're going to be late!" I heard Gwen laugh as we walked quickly past. I glanced over my shoulder and waved at her. She waved back.

Samuel stood outside Wildfire's stall and looked on as I attempted to saddle the mare. Having never done so, it was quite the task. And since Samuel would not dare go into the stall, it was even more difficult.

"No, that strap goes through the buckle to the left." Samuel pointed, but it didn't do any good. There were more straps on this saddle than seemed possible. "Yeah, that's right. Now pull it tight, carefully. I don't Candle- I mean- Wildfire to bite you."

_Would a horse bite me? With my magic and all? _Wildfire turned her head to look at me. Her dark eyes seem to dare me to be stupid, as to see if the horse would put up with me. I smirked behind my hair and carefully tightened the cinch. Wildfire did not so much as twitch an ear back. As I was putting on her bridle with fumbling fingers, I heard the jangle of chain mail.

"Are the horses ready?" I strong voice demanded.

Samuel pulled away from the stall and bowed deeply. "It will only be a minute, my king." I drew a deep breath. The king! On my second day in Camelot! A second later, he appeared. I bowed very low.

"You're in there with Candlefire." It was more a question than a statement, but he said it as such.

"Yes, my king. He seems to have taken a liking to me."

"I hired her yesterday, father, when she stopped the horse from... well, killing me." Arthur stepped into view.

The deep lines in King Uther's face smoothed out slightly. "That is very good. Now, if you are ready?"

"Just a moment, my king." Samuel ducked into the stall. "Don't kill me," he muttered to the mare. She snorted. With quick, deft movements, Samuel finished putting the bridle on and tightened the girth. "She is ready, Prince Arthur."

Arthur entered the stables with a confident air. But as he neared, he began to eye Wildfire. Merlin peeked around the edge of the stall and gave me a cheerful wave. I smiled broadly at him, but turned my attention to the prince. He mounted without incident, but when he tried to exit the stall, Wildfire refused to move. King Uther sighed deeply. I bit my lip. Why did they even get the stubborn horse? Of all the horses in the kingdom? I sighed (very quietly) and walked over to Wildfire's head. I think the horse heard my sigh, because of a horse could glare, she was.

"Please, Wildfire, would you behave? Just for today?" I whispered in her ear. "For me?" Wildfire snorted and took a few steps out of the stall before stopping again. I pleaded her to move again, and she did, reluctantly. Until they reached the open doors of the stables.

"At least she isn't throwing him off this time," Merlin whispered in my ear. I ran a hand through my hair. "Or biting anyone who comes in range."

I closed my eyes briefly, fighting a minor headache in my temples. "How do I use it?" My voice was so low I could barely hear myself. Only Merlin would be able to hear the words. "The Beast Magic?"

"I don't know, sorry."

I sighed. Just then, George walked into the stables, the same smug look on his face. He rubbed against my legs until I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder. Merlin snickered. "What? He always sits there."  
>He just grinned his stupid grin. "Mistress."<p>

Suddenly, the answer presented itself. Handing George to Merlin, I strode over to where Prince Arthur was trying to kick Wildfire forward. "My lord? May I try something?"

He sighed. "Might as well."

I walked to her head and looked deep into her eye, trying to find the bright light I had seen before. Like a flame, it glowed in the bottomless depth of her eye. I focused my thoughts on it. _What do you want me to do? I am new to magic._

_ Lead me, Mistress._

The words sounded clearly in my head. The idea had not even crossed my mind, so I knew that they were the mare's. "I am going to try and lead her, my lord."

"Very well."

I wrapped one hand around the reins and gently tugged. "Come on, Wildfire." She set her feet. I glared at her and tugged harder. "Lets go." She snorted. Suddenly, my body acted of its own accord. My fingers tingled as I released the reins. My body turned and started walking toward the palace. Now, my entire body was tingling and a strange feeling grew in my core. Like someone had lit a candle inside of me. When I reached the wide marble stairs leading up to the palace, the tingling stopped and my body became my own to control again. But the little flame inside of me stayed. In fact, it seemed to grow a little. I continued walking, acting as if nothing had happened. As if magic had not just taken over my body. Resisting the urge to look back, I walked around the entire courtyard, listening in amazement to the steady clop of horse hooves behind me.

Only when I reached the stables again did I look back at Wildfire. And the bewildered Arthur on her back. Then I looked at the guards, grooms, King Uther, and Samuel all staring at me with the same expression. Merlin was doing his best to wide a smile.

"Somebody get that girl a horse." King Uther ordered.

Three hours later, I had to admit that I felt sorry for Prince Arthur. The horse they had given me was a small chestnut mare called Peanut. She was very calm and willing to put up with the first half hour of my fumbling around on her back. After that, riding felt natural. George sat in a saddlebag, as he refused to be left behind. Merlin rode next to me on his dark bay, still trying to hide his excited grin. I shot warning glances at him. If he was going to give away my secret, I just might be tempted to give away his. Our departure had been even later than planned, because Morgana had shown up as I was mounting Peanut, declaring that she and her handmaiden Gwen would accompany us. So the father and son hunting trip had swelled to a family outing (with three servants and guards accompanying).

The grooms in the stables had rushed to saddle horses for Morgana and Gwen. I felt a little guilty- just sitting there on Peanut, but as I watched them groom and saddle them in under five minutes, I realized I would just get in the way down there.

The trees grew up tall on either side of us. We had left the main road some time ago, and now followed a forgotten road through a valley. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a grey squirrel clamber up the trunk of a pine tree. Then, a robin landed on Peanut's neck. He chirped and cocked his head at me. The orange-red feathers on his throat pulsed. He gave a shrill trill, then flew away.

I glanced back over my shoulder at Prince Arthur. He slumped in the saddle, holding the reins loosely. Prince Arthur was riding a pack horse behind a young groom. I shifted my gaze to Wildfire. She seemed content to plod along behind me. "Prince Arthur?"

"What? What do you want?" His words were like ice.

I hesitated. "I- I was just wondering if you would like to try moving up next to me, and then perhaps up with King Uther?"

He blinked at me in surprise. "Right. Merlin, move out of the way." The sorcerer dropped back, making room for Prince Arthur, who took a deep breath and tapped Wildfire's flanks. "Come on." He muttered. The white mare was obedient. I hid a sigh of relief. "Ha! Look at that!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Try moving up in front of me, sire." I gestured with my head and smiled. Again, Wildfire was obedient. My smiled grew wider as Prince Arthur nudged her into a trot and rode up next to his father. Concentrating on the little candle in my core, I focused my thoughts on Wildfire.

_Thank you. Carrots for you tonight._

_ You're welcome, mistress._

Suddenly, a large white stag jumped out into the road. It froze for a second before bounding into the woods. "After him!" King Uther declared. He spurred his horse into the trees, closely followed by Prince Arthur.

"Keep up, Merlin!" He shouted. Merlin grimaced a little and kicked his horse after the royal pair while dragging Prince Arthur's crossbow from his back. With a certain amount of crashing, half of the guards followed, leaving Morgana, Gwen, and I on the road. The guards that remained looked a little disappointed.

"Men," Morgana rolled her eyes. "Always trying to kill the most beautiful things." I silently agreed with her. I did not voice my opinion, however. Her icy beauty and hard eyes gave me the shivers. "Let us keep riding. They will catch up." George crawled out of the saddlebag and perched on my shoulder.

An hour later, they had not returned. Gwen and I were starting to get worried, but Morgana showed no emotion. Just as suddenly as the stag had appeared, the men appeared. Dozens of them. They surrounded us before the guards drew their swords. George hissed and dug his claws into my shoulder.

"What do you want?" Morgana asked, lifting her chin.

"Nothing more than your cooperation, Lady Morgana." A bearded man stepped forward. "Come with us, and we will spare these men's lives."

"I will not cooperate, not unless you tell me why you want me!"

"Then they die." The barbarians rushed forward with eager shouts, swords and spears swinging. First one guard, then another fell. A man stalked toward me, an evil grin on his face. I gasped and tried to back up, but another barbarian grabbed Peanut's bridle. The horse reared, trying to bite the man. Startled, I fell off. The man laughed. He took another step toward me, sword raised. With a hiss, George leapt onto the man's face.

"Bloody cat!" The man dropped his sword and wrestled George off of him, cursing. I scrambled to my feet. The man grabbed the scruff of George's neck and pulled him away, along with slices of his own face. George hissed and tried to attack again. Holding the cat at an arm's length, the man bent and retrieved his sword. With a smooth motion, he cut George in half.

I screamed and rushed the man, despite my lack of weapons. "How could you?" I beat his chest and face. Growling angrily, he grabbed my arms and pulled them behind me. I struggled to free myself, but he was too strong. He wrapped his arm around me and rested his sword on my neck.

"Keep struggling, and you'll join your precious cat!" I froze, breathing heavily. All the guards were dead. Gwen was being held by a man as I was, and Morgana sat on her horse in the middle of a ring of spears and swords. The seven guards lay strewn about, all dead. I drew a shuddering breath.

"Like I said, Lady Morgana. They will die." The man raised his voice. "Round up the horses and put the servants back on them. But tie their hands. I don't want any funny business." He glared at Gwen and I. "We must ride." The men jeered at us as they tied our hands tighter than strictly necessary. They seemed to take great pleasure in patting us as they lifted us back onto the horses. I felt like I was about to throw up. Once we were mounted, and several men had appropriated the guard's horses, we started to ride. I heard their leader speaking with Morgana. "I am sure you will be quite comfortable where we are taking you. Todenhin will be pleased to see that we have accomplished what others have failed to do. And he will be most pleased with the two serving girls as sacrifices."

**Time for an Author's Note!**

**First off, HUGE thank you to everyone who favorited/ alerted/ reviewed! You guys are the best and encourage me to write :) **

**Secondly, I am making most of what happens during this Fan Fiction up. As of now, I have only watched the first 19 episodes (out of 39) of Merlin. So I'm part way through the second season. I am planning to write Aleusa into a few episodes, but none really spring to mind at the moment. Most of this will be original.**

**As I watch more, I might delve into writing Aleusa into one. For now, I'll steer clear.**

**Thanks again to everyone! Please review! I'll update faster... ;)**


	4. Todenhin's Castle

Todenhin lived in a small, musty castle. The city that had once surrounded it was long gone. Trees, heavy with vines, grew up around the castle, camouflaging it from any hunter who happened to make his way this deep into the forest. With luck, our hunters would find it. If I wasn't so terrified by the man's threats, I would have smiled. Our hunters: King Uther, Prince Arthur, members of the royal guard, and one young sorcerer. Of course, they were coming more for Morgana than Gwen and I, but they were still coming. Hopefully.

As we drew nearer to the small castle, goosebumps appeared on my skin. The surrounding forest was eerily quiet, with no bird calls, nor the rush of wind in the branches. The horses' hooves echoed loudly on the stone. Gargoyles leered at us from every corner. We were led under a grand arch and into a stone courtyard. Three dozen soldiers in full plate armor shone golden. As we rode in, a single horn blew. Great doors opened to our left. As one, every guard saluted, then dropped to one knee. The barbarians did the same. Out came a man the likes of which I had never seen. His thin hair was grey and stringy, hanging just past his shoulders. He wore sweeping purple robes with gold trim and a matching gold cloak. He held his hands in front of him, curled up like a grasshopper's. He stopped and took a deep breath.

"What a _glorious_ day!" He exclaimed. "And my favorite outlaw has brought me quarry!" He strode over to us, waving his hands in excitement. "Could it be?" He stopped by Morgana. "It _is_! The Lady Morgana! I am honored to have you in my _humble_ house." He bowed low, sweeping one arm behind him and resting his other hand over his heart.

"Why have you brought us here?" Morgana demanded.

Todenhin ignored Morgana's question. Instead, he gasped, fluttering a hand in front of his mouth. "Your hands are bound! What atrociousness is this?" He spun in a circle, a hand on his heart again. "Ivori! Did you do this to the Lady?"

The leader of the barbarians flinched and dipped his head. "I am sorry, my lord. It is my grave error. I was under the impression that you wanted her to-" He was cut off as Todenhin slapped the back of his head.

"She is our honored guest! We will discuss this failure later. But now, my Lady Morgana, let me make you comfortable. My soldiers will tend to your beast, providing him with the finest oats, the freshest hay, the purest water." Todenhin gestured to one of his gold-armored guards. He stepped forward and carefully took Morgana down from the saddle and cut the rope around her wrists. While rubbing her wrists, she glanced back at Gwen.

"What about Gwen and Aleusa?"

Again, Todenhin ignored her question. "This way, mi'lady. An exceptional feast awaits you. And once you have satisfied your hunger, an exceedingly comfortable bed awaits. Be reassured that what happened earlier was a misunderstanding and that Ivori will be severely punished for his actions." He reached out and rested a hand on her arm, trying to lead her away.

"No! You will tell me what is going on!" Morgana shook his arm off and backed away.

"My dear, you are here so that you might be safe!" Todenhin set both hands on Morgana's shoulder and muttered some words under his breath. Suddenly, Morgana stopped struggling. "Do you understand?" Todenhin's voice was still pleasant.

"I do." Morgana intoned. Then she shook her head. "Wait! What did you just do?"

"I just put a spell on you, Lady Morgana, but it seems you were strong enough to break it." Todenhin grinned wickedly. As fast as lightning, he hit Morgana, making the taller woman double over. Then he hit the back of her head and she collapsed, unconscious. Gwen cried out. Several guards grabbed Morgana's body and carried it away, down a hall to the right.

"Take care of them. Their part will not come til later." Todenhin waved a hand in the general direction of Gwen and I. The barbarians dragged us off our horses and led us down the hall that Morgana had been taken down. I fought them, but to no avail.

"Alright, in here, little girls. Be good now!" They laughed and shoved us into a tiny cell, slamming the iron-barred door behind us. Tears threatened to escape as I pushed myself off of the dirty floor.

"Gwen?"

"Yes?" She was already standing and offered a hand to me.

I took it and she pulled me up. "Whats going on?" My voice shook a little and my chin quivered.

"I don't know, Aleusa." She grabbed my hands and pulled me over to a low bench- the only furniture in the room. "But I am sure that Arthur can track us here. He'll rescue us, and Morgana too."

"But- but, how?"

Gwen took a deep breath. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Curled up on the floor of the dungeon, I watched the shining boots of Todenhin's men as they marched by from under my lashes. Gwen had fallen asleep, stretched out on the bench, leaving me with the floor to catch a little sleep. But sleep would not come. I was terrified. Up until now, my life had been peaceful, apart from animals getting in the way of everything. Now, I knew that all the animals that seemed to follow me around begging for scraps were really honing in on my magic. Magic that I did not understand, much less control. I sighed and curled up tighter.<p>

Banging on the door startled me awake. Not even sure when I had fallen asleep, I pick myself up off of the dirt. "Come on!" The guard's rough command wakes Gwen. "Todenhin needs you."

Gwen glared at him. "For what?"

"That is none of your business." He sneered. Unlocking the door, he laughed. "But it will be." Two other guards came into the cell and grabbed Gwen and I. They forced us down several halls and across the courtyard, into a large room. The ceiling was domed and covered in glass. A large pit in the center was ringed with stones sparkling with mica. Clearly, it was a bonfire pit. On four sides of the pit, there were stone tables. Each had a letter of the compass engraved into it. The stone was stained with blood. I shivered as the guards pulled us towards the far wall, towards the chains that hung there. Morgana was seated in an intricate throne. He hands were chained to the armrests. She stared straight ahead, a determined look in her eyes. Suddenly, she noticed us.

"You said you wouldn't bring them into this!" She shouted.

Out of the shadows, Todenhin appeared. "I said I would not kill them, yet. That does not mean they can enjoy the... _entertainment_." Morgana twisted to watch us as we were chained, with our hands above our heads- to the cold stone wall. A tear slipped out of her eye. "Now, we can begin." Todenhin gave a mock bow to Morgana. His earlier pleasantness was gone, replaced by a cruel wickedness. He paced in front of us, black eyes glinting coldly. He stopped and walked up to Gwen. "Such beauty, such strength! Woman with your strength are rare... It is shame that you will not live a full life."

Gwen glared at him. "Creep," she spat.

"And you!" Todenhin turned to me. "Such eyes... As clear a blue as ice, a winter sky. Again, it is a shame you must die."

I growled. "What are? Some kind of demon?"

"I am an sorcerer, my dear. Now be quiet, I have work to do." For the next hour or so, he ignored us. Todenhin busied about the room, setting up things on tables that his guards had brought. Jars of colored liquid, strange carvings, a huge, elaborately carved golden knife. I glanced at Gwen. She was staring at the knife. We both feared its purpose. The sun was setting when Todenhin turned back to us.

"My Lady Morgana, the hour has come. I will reveal your purpose here. You see, Camelot is corrupted. Uther Pendragon will be its downfall. I have taken the heavy burden upon myself to save it. The only way to save Camelot is to kill the king. But that is a difficult task. As you know well, he is a careful man. He does not trust strangers. So to get close enough to kill him, I need someone close to him. You."

Morgana jerked in her chair. "I will not do it." Her voice shook.

"I know. That is why having your servants here is such a great help." Todenhin clasped his hands behind his back. "Demons, Lady Morgana. I happen to know of one who would very much enjoy regaining a body, and is willing to help me complete my task. But you see, this demon is under the control of another demon, who is not willing to let this other demon possess you, Lady Morgana. Not without a blood payment. The lives of your servants, Gwen and Aleusa, will appease him, and make him more than happy to let this demon go. Once he possesses you, your desires will be useless. You will kill Uther, whether you want to or not." He grinned wickedly. "And everyone will think that you did it."

"You are insane!" Morgana cried.

Todenhin went back to ignoring her. "Now, you will all go back to your chambers and rest. We must wait until the moon rises, and tonight's activities will be very... tiring."

"You call that little hole a chamber?" Gwen exclaimed.

Todenhin had turned to leave, but he turned back. Anger blazed in his eyes. "Your impudence had gone to far. I will be glad to be rid of you." He slapped her, hard. Blood trickled out of the corner of Gwen's mouth as she glared, but she didn't open her mouth again. Guards appeared and unshackled us all. "Remember, Lady Morgana, there is no res." He smirked and left the room, vanishing down a hall.

"Be strong, Gwen." Morgana pleaded. "I will think of something." Then the guards took her away.

* * *

><p>I shivered next to Gwen. Three hours had passed, and we dreaded every guard that passed would drag us to our death. The dungeon was dark and cold. Of course, we had been to terrified to sleep. "They will come," I whispered. "They have too. They won't forsake us."<p>

Gwen hugged me. "I have been in a dungeon before. Arthur will rescue us."

"And the king. And Merlin."

"Yes." We held each other, giving comfort when there was none. We had grown close over the last day, and this only made our friendship stronger. Better to die with friends than enemies or acquaintances. As we held each other, I heard a soft hissing noise. I looked up and saw a snake slither through a crack in the dungeon wall. Gwen gave a muffled shriek. Staring at him, I knelt down on the dirt. He slithered up to me and raised his head. His scales were royal blue on his head, but darkened to black by his tail. His eyes glittered intelligently black. I saw the slightest hint of light in them and quickly focused on it.

_Can you help us?_

_Help is already here, Mistress. You must be patient. Todenhin will not call for you. Rest, Mistress. You will need it to escape._

_How can I be sure of your word?_

The snake's next words sounded surprised. _You have Beast Magic. An animal will never lie to you. Surely you knew that, Mistress?_

_I just found out yesterday that I even have magic. There is almost no record of it in Camelot._

_That may be, Mistress. Rest now, we will speak of this later, in private. _The snake flicked his black tongue in and out.

_Later? _The snake did not respond. "I don't think that Todenhin is going to call for anytime soon. Maybe we should rest? That way we can have the strength to escape." Gwen stared at me, then the snake.

"How do you know?"

I shrugged. "Maybe he has to wait til the moon is at the peak of its ascent. That isn't for another few hours."

Gwen blinked tiredly. "Sleep does sound nice." She curled up on her side and was sleep within seconds.

I sighed and tried to hide a yawn. _Is this private enough now? I want to know how to control it. Can you tell me?_

The snake slithered closer. _I know some. But you must rest as well, Mistress. _With another sigh, I lay down on the dirty floor. My eyes suddenly felt heavy. I had been awake since dawn, and the day had been long. _Mistress?_

_Yes?_

_May I lay on your arm? It is cold down here, even for a snake._

_Very well. _I was too tired to protest. I stretched my left arm out, wrist up. The snake slithered across my palm and up my arm, resting his triangular head on my upper bicep. I shivered at his cold scales. He was just long enough to loosely curl the tip of his tail around my thumb.

_Thank you, Mistress. The blood in your veins is very warm. _Not knowing how to respond, I let my eyes close. Within seconds, I was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Gwen! Gwen! Wake up!" A voice hissed. Slowly, I drifted out of the blackness of exhausted sleep. "Gwen! Come on!" I opened my eyes. "Oh, Alexa. Wake Gwen up. We have to go!" Prince Arthur's bleary form hissed at me. The snake was gone. I forced myself upright and walked over to Gwen. I could hardly believe what I was seeing was real.<p>

"Gwen! Prince Arthur is here! Hes come to rescue us!"

She woke with a start. "Arthur?"

"Yes!" He hissed from the door.

"I got the keys," Merlin ran breathlessly up. "They're in there?"

"Look and see." Arthur rolled his eyes, grabbed the keys and began shoving them into the lock.

"Oh. Hello. Sorry we're late. King Uther is getting Morgana. Todenhin is dead, but his guards and a few of those barbarians are still around."

"Todenhin is dead?" I whispered.

"I killed him." Arthur said as the door swung open. "Now lets go before any guards come. And they will, once they realize that Todenhin is dead." He grabbed Gwen's arm and pulled her out. "Come on!"

Merlin grinned at me. "Ready?"

"Wait!" I looked around for the snake. I still wanted to know about my magic. _Where are you?_

_Here, Mistress. _He slithered out of the crack in the wall. _I hid from Arthur, but this boy has powerful magic. He is like you._

_My magic isn't powerful. _I knelt and held out my hand. He slithered up it and wrapped around my forearm, under my dress. When I straightened, Merlin had a very peculiar expression on his face.

"That was a snake."

"Yes." The look on his face was priceless. Disbelief, confusion, amusement, and a hint of fear, all rolled into one. I smothered a laugh. "Thank you for coming," I grabbed his hand. "I was really scared." I admitted.

"We were too, from the way Todenhin was talking." He switched hands so he wasn't holding the one the snake had gone up. We broke into a run as we heard the clanking of armor behind us. As we caught up with Arthur, Merlin whispered in my ear. "I was so worried that you had been killed."

I smiled and opened my mouth to reply, but stopped when I heard the rasp of a sword being drawn. In front of Arthur's sword stood half a dozen guards in golden armor, completely blocking the hall. Four more came up behind us. We were trapped.


	5. Blood, Tears, and Laughter

Merlin shoved me behind him, holding his arms out like a shield. "Arthur! I don't have a weapon!"

"That could be a problem." Arthur had similarly shielded Gwen. The four men in front of us leered as they approached. Two barbarians joined them, making it twelve vs. four. And only one of us had a weapon. Merlin couldn't use his magic, and neither could I, even if I knew how too. I backed up until I bumped into Gwen. Just then, King Uther ran around the corner with Morgana and five royal guards. He hesitated only a second before charging into the golden guards. Camelot's warriors were only a step behind, save one, who stayed to protect Morgana. Behind me, I heard the sounds of battle. King Uther fought furiously, bringing down two guards. A barbarian ran at Merlin, who ducked under his sword and tripped the man. Merlin scooped up the barbarian's sword and with a quick slice, killed him.

Another barbarian ran at me, a curved sword in his grip. With a roar, he brought the blade up and around, chopping at my head. I sidestepped it and grabbed his wrist, digging my nails into the flesh between his veins. The snake darted out from my sleeve, sinking his teeth into the man's palm. With a cry, the man staggered back, hitting the wall. For a few moments, he stared at his bleeding wrist. Then, he looked up at me with glazed eyes before dropping to the ground, dead. Horrified, I stared at the man.

_ You're poisonous. _I thought at the snake, hardly noticing what little effort it took.

_I am, Mistress._ His voice sounded smug._ Very poisonous._

_ I see that. _Suddenly, I saw something else. A guard sneaking up being King Uther. "My lord!" I cried, rushing at the guard. I grabbed his sword arm just as he was about to swing and held on with all my strength. The man cursed and swung at my head. I could not dodge it without letting go, and he hit me square on the cheek. Pain roared through my veins as his gold gauntlets cut my cheek open. Hot blood poured down my face. Then, the man's arm went slack and a sword sliced through his chest. I gasped and dropped him. King Uther stood over the body as he sliced the back of the guard's neck. He looked up at me and nodded before taking down another guard.

Todenhin's men could not hold against King Uther and Prince Arthur. Within minutes, they all lay dead. "We must go, before more show up." King Uther grabbed Morgana's arm and broke into a run, leading us up to the courtyard. Bodies lay strewn about, some of Camelot, but mostly Todenhin's and barbarians. Only two living guards met us, but they were quickly disposed of. The remaining guards from Camelot ran into the castle's stables, returning with our horses. I tried to mount Peanut, but was unable too. I growled softly at my exhaustion. Shouts of anger echoed around the courtyard as the guards discovered that we were about to escape. The rusty portcullis groaned as it started to close. I tried to mount again, but failed.

"Quick, Aleusa!" Merlin kicked his horse over to Peanut's other side and reached for my hand. I quickly replaced my foot in the stirrup, wrapped my fingers through the chestnut's mane, and grabbed Merlin's hand. He pulled, and suddenly I was in the saddle. We raced out of the castle just as the portcullis closed behind us.

"How did you find us?" Morgana asked, half an hour later. We were trotting through the woods, heading back towards Camelot. What remained of Todenhin's force had not followed us. In fact, if they knew better, they were probably fleeing for their lives. King Uther had already swore to return with a large force, enough to wipe out any life in or around the castle.

"The barbarians are not the best at hiding their tracks," King Uther snorted in contempt. "It was very simple, really."

"Although we didn't see the castle til we practically ran into it." Merlin whispered to Gwen and I. We both stifled giggles.

"They had left the gate open, so we rode through, catching them off guard. A sorcerer by the name of Todenhin came out and started chanting. Moments later, large storm clouds gathered and lightning began to strike our men. But after only a minute, his spell backfired and began hitting his own men."

I glanced sideways at Merlin. He grinned, then quickly smoothed out his face again.

"Todenhin fled into his castle. Arthur and I gave pursuit, and we soon cornered him in a large chamber with tables of his devilish equipment scattered around. There were stone alters around a pit, and Todenhin was standing on one. He laughed and told us his plan, and how we had made it easier by coming there." King Uther reached out and patted Morgana's hand. "It is fortunate that we came when we did. Todenhin then started chanting again, and flames erupted in the pit behind him. Arthur leapt up and simply ran Todenhin through while he was distracted." King Uther scowled. "Sorcerers. They are not as wise as they are made out to be."

I refused to let my gaze wander to Merlin. He had mentioned that I needed to keep my magic hidden because King Uther was apposed to it, but I had not realized just _how_ apposed to it he was.

"Once the sorcerer was disposed of, I went to get you, Morgana, while Arthur rescued the servants. He refused to leave them."

Gwen and I both smiled gratefully at Arthur. He simply nodded. Morgana then told our side of the story, and time passed quickly.

As we drew near to Camelot, Merlin and I fell behind a little. "You okay?" He asked.

"Just tired." I blinked up at him. It was midday now, and from what I could figure out, I had gotten two hours of sleep last night.

"Yeah, we all are." Merlin arched his back, wincing as it popped. I winced too. "Hey, wait a second. Where's George?"

I blinked rapidly. Until now, I had been repressing all thoughts of the cat. I had told myself that I could mourn later, that I needed to focus on living. A tear slipped out of my eye and ran through the dried blood on my cheek. It was later now.

"Aleusa?"

"He's dead." I took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to calm down. George had been a cat. He wasn't a person or anything. Another tear followed the first.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

For a minute, I sat quietly, struggling to control my emotions. I was not going to let myself cry. Not in front of my new friend, not this close to the king. A few more tears fell. Furiously, I rubbed my hands across my cheeks, drying the tears. My left hand came away stained with blood. Finally, I was able to stop the tears.

"Are you going to be okay?" Merlin asked carefully.

I jerked my head up and down. "Yeah. I think so." I looked up at Merlin. His worried dark blue eyes searched me. "I have the snake now." I forced a smile.

He seemed to relax a little. "Does the snake have a name?"

"I don't actually know." _Do you have a name?_

_ Shytanpikvorad, Mistress._

"He says its Shytanpikvorad."

"Shyta-what?"

"Shytanpikvorad." I couldn't help but giggle.

_You may call me Pik. _The snake sounded amused. I repeated his words to Merlin.

"Thanks," He breathed. "Thats much easier to say."

Night was falling as I sat uneasily on a bench in Gaius's and Merlin's rooms. When we had returned to Camelot, the people had been ecstatic. It had taken almost an hour to reach the castle by wading through the crowds of people eager to see that their missing king was alive. Then, I had taken care of the horses. Luckily, Wildfire had behaved herself, and I gave her the promised carrots. Gaius dabbed at the cut on my cheek with a damp cloth. I winced.

"It doesn't look infected. You should be grateful." Gaius dabbed again. "Riding through the woods all day with an open cut of that size." He scolded gently. "There." He pulled away. "That is all I can do for now. If it starts swelling, come talk to me."

"Thank you." I stood up and started up the stairs to Merlin's room. I had slipped Pik to Merlin when we had first come in. Now, I needed to get him before going and finding an inn. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, head hung. With a smile, I realized that he was sleeping. Quietly, I tapped the sleeping Pik and asked him to follow me. A floorboard creaked as I stepped on it.

"Huh? Oh, Aleusa, sorry." Merlin stood up. "I'll go downstairs now."

"What are you talking about?"

He blinked. "You need to sleep."

"So do you. I actually got some sleep last night, and unless you slept on the back of your horse, you didn't. I'm going to find an inn."

"Its too late."

"Thats what you said last time," I sighed.

"And I still mean it. What kind of guy would I be if I let you sleep on the floor?"

"A tired one."

"You're tired too."

I set my hands on my hips. "I took your bed one night, and I won't do it again."

Merlin frowned at me. I frowned back. "Fine, but you aren't going to an inn. I'll show you where I slept. It really isn't that bad." He sighed. "Never argue with a woman..." He muttered.

"Excuse me? For that little remark, I'll have your pillow." I smirked and grabbed it.

"W-what? Hey!" Merlin lunged for me. I yanked the pillow out of reach. "Oh, come on, give it here." Merlin held out a hand. I shook my head, grinning like a fool and hugging the pillow. He lunged again. This time, I hit him with it. "Hey! Alright, I'm not playing nice anymore." He reached again, and I hit him. Instead of trying for the pillow, Merlin grabbed my arm and dragged me close and proceeded to tickle my sides. I dissolved into hysterical giggles and tried to pull away. He held my tight, tickling harder. I tried to hit him with the pillow again, but missed. Merlin ran is fingers across my stomach, making me double over in laughter.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry! You can have your pillow back!" I tried to throw it back at him, but missed again. Merlin captured my arm and pulled it up, tickling my armpit. I squealed and dropped to my knees, trying to get away. Merlin followed me down and kept it up until I was gasping for breath. When he finally stopped, I was on my back and he was kneeling over me, holding my wrists with one hand so he could tickle without my interfering. He was shaking with laughing.

I asked him if he was done yet. "I suppose you're received enough punishment for your crime."

I giggled. "Could you get off me now?"

He smiled, but didn't get off. After a few seconds, he spoke. "You have really pretty eyes, you know. All pale blue, like the sky." Then he stood up.

"Thank you." I accepted his helping hand up. I took a deep breath and smiled at him, settling down. Merlin grabbed an extra blanket and showed me where he had slept, in a corner with a small bag of crushed herbs as a pillow. I wrapped up with Pik curled against my stomach. "Good night, Merlin." I smiled up at him.

"Good night, Aleusa."

"Good night, you two." Gaius said from his bed.

"Sorry for waking you," said Merlin.

"As if I went to sleep though all the racket you were making."

I giggled. "I'm really sorry, Gaius."

"Just go to sleep." Merlin smiled in the darkness and crept back upstairs. A minute later, I fell into an exhausted sleep.

**I love reviewers!**

**Shout-out to .dreamer for the bit before Pik gets his name. You know what I'm talking about ;)**


	6. The Stubborn Prats

Mumbled voices drifted through my exhausted sleep. I blinked my eyes open. The voices grew slightly louder, then dropped back down to a whisper. Blurry forms moved about the room, one gathering items and shoving them into a bag. The door opened, then closed again. All was quiet. My tired brain could not comprehend the meaning of the voices. I drifted back into sleep.

When I opened my eyes again, it was cold. Faint light covered the room. Pik uncurled and slithered up to my head. _Are you rested, Mistress?_

_ Yes, _I yawned. _What time is it?_

_ Not quite dawn, Mistress. I must ask, why are you yawning if you are rested?_

The corners of my lips curved up into a smile._ I am not much of a morning person, Pik. I have had enough sleep, it is just a matter of waking up. _Standing, I yawned again. I folded the blanket and pulled my curly hair back before I noticed that Gaius's bed was empty. Frowning, I went upstairs and cracked the poor open. Merlin slept peacefully. I went back downstairs, trying to put everything together. The voices earlier, Gaius's empty bed. A quick look around the tiny kitchen revealed a clean pot and grain for porridge. As I set water to boil, the answer came to me.

_Hes the Court Physician, Pik. Gaius is probably out helping someone._

_ That would make sense, Mistress._

Before long, I had two bowls of hot porridge sitting in a clear spot at the end of Gaius's worktable. I glanced outside. An inch or so of snow covered Camelot, and the sun only sent a few weak rays through the grey clouds. I shivered. It was the first snow of winter, and I was glad we had returned to Camelot yesterday. The city was beginning to stir as dawn approached. I sighed. Merlin and I both needed to get to work. Turning, I frowned up at his closed door.

_I'm going to wake him up._

_ Don't surprise him too much, Mistress. You might end up as a squirrel._

I gave Pik a long look, but I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. I climbed the steps and opened the door slowly. Merlin was sprawled on his stomach, snoring softly. Suddenly, an idea hit me. I crept close to the bed, hoping he didn't wake up. When he didn't, an evil grin spread over my face. I reached down and tickled his sides.

"Ah! W-what? Hey! Stop it!" Merlin jerked awake and tried to roll away, but I managed to hold him. "Aleusa!" He cried, squirming and laughing. I laughed and relented.

"Get up, sleepy head. You're going to be late if you sleep much longer." Merlin shook his head at me and got up, reaching for a clean shirt. I turned to leave, calling over my shoulder, "Breakfast is on the table."

Five minutes later, I sat across from him, spooning porridge into my mouth. "When did you first find out that you had magic?" I asked quietly.

"I'm a warlock, so I was born with it." He shrugged. "Its a part of me."

I set my spoon down. "Do you...feel anything when you use magic?"

Merlin nodded. "I can always feel it in me, but when I use it, it grows." I slipped at hand below the table and rested it on my stomach, where I could feel the little candle. Experimentally, I reached out and touched Pik's mind. We exchanged a few meaningless words, and I realized that the magic grew. Smiling at Merlin, I explained. "You do have magic," He nodded. "Its just different."

Three weeks had passed since I had arrived in Camelot, and Arthur had not ridden Wildfire. She was restless, pacing in her stall. I was rubbing down her flanks late one afternoon when Samuel walked into the stall.

"Samuel?" I turned to look at him. "Why are you in here?"

"Ah, don't be worrying about me, Lady Aleusa. Wildfire respects you, and you respect me. She won't be trying a thing."

I smiled and blushed a little, turning back to grooming the mare. My heartbeat quickened. Did he suspect? "I am no Lady, Samuel. Just Aleusa. Always has been, always will. What brings you into Wildfire's lair?"

"The beast 'erself. You've seen how she snaps her teeth at whatever unfortunate man walks past. She needs to get out. And seeing as you're friends with that Merlin boy, and he works for the Prince, well, I thought you could ask 'im to come ride the devil." The mare snorted at him, swishing her tail.

"I could do that." I finished grooming Wildfire and stepped out of the stall the grab a brush. I began running it through her mane. "Although, I do not know if the Prince will listen to Merlin."

Samuel chuckled. "If he refuses, you might have to ride her."

I hesitated, lowering my eyes to gaze at the straw covered floor. I could ride, but her? I jerked the brush through a knot, causing Wildfire to pin her ears. "Sorry," I muttered. "Then Prince Arthur had better decide to ride her," I said lightly.

He did, and the next afternoon, appeared in the stables. "Is she ready?" He asked, glaring over my shoulder at the mare.

"Yes, my lord." I handed over the reins. Wildfire tensed when his fingers wrapped around the leather, but I silently promised her extra grain. Grudgingly, she obliged to follow the Prince out of the stables. He mounted and began to trot around the training fields. I crossed my arms as I stood next to Merlin, watching them. "That prat better behave." I muttered.

"Which one? The horse? Or the future king of Camelot?"

I gaped at Merlin. "The horse!"

He laughed. "Arthur is a prat too. Really, the list of chores he gives me." Merlin shook his head.

I rolled my eyes at him and went back to watching Wildfire. Prince Arthur picked up a canter, looped twice around the field before pulling up in front of us.

"Merlin, fetch my jousting gear. Alexa, your services are not required any longer. You may return to the stables." I bowed low, glancing at Merlin before retreating. Samuel raised his eyebrows at me when I came in.

"Prince Arthur no longer has need of my services. And is now practicing his jousting."

"Then God be with us all." Samuel muttered, turning to a young page who had come running up. I smiled nervously and began to saddle up a messenger's horse.

Ten minutes later, Merlin came running in. "Arthur got thrown off." He panted. "And Wildfire's running loose." I didn't know whether to panic, roll my eyes, laugh, or call for help. I ended up sighing and sprinting back towards the training fields.

One of the knights had helped Arthur up. Wildfire pranced around the edge, whinnying and tossing her head. Without hesitating, I sprinted after her. _Wildfire! _I shouted with both my voice and mind._ What do you think you're doing?_

Wildfire snorted and tossed her head, galloping away from me. _I do not like him, Mistress. _She dodged my reaching hands._ Not at all._

_ That isn't your choice! You must respect him, he is the Prince of Camelot!_

_ I do not wish too, Mistress._

I stopped in the middle of the field, panting, with my hands on my hips. With dark eyes, I watched Wildfire canter in circles around me. If a horse could smirk, that prat was. My mind raced as I tried to think of a way to control her without letting the whole of Camelot know of my powers. An eternity of seconds later, I raced for a loop of rope laying in the grass. As I stooped to pick it up, I mentally reached for my magic, simultaneously reaching for Wildfire. _You will stop this instant, I commanded, putting as much force behind the thought as possible. If you don't... _I left the threat hanging. Wildfire slowed, but only a little. It was enough. I threw the rope over her neck and grabbed the loose end, lassoing the wild mare. She reared, spinning in a circle. I followed her around, keeping the rope taunt. Again, I touched my magic. _Stop. _The words echoed in my ears as well as my head. Wildfire fell to all four feet and stared at me. I raised an eyebrow at her. _Behave._

_ Yes, Mistress. _She said reluctantly.

Dropping the rope, I picked up her reins and led her back over to Prince Arthur. "I am sorry, my lord."

Prince Arthur glared at the horse. "I have no more need of Wildfire today." Biting my lip, I glanced at Merlin before leading the white mare back to the stables.

"That horse _is_ a prat!" Merlin exclaimed in my room that night. I rolled my eyes at him and hit a flint stone over a candle. The wick caught, then sputtered out. Before I could strike again, it flashed to life. I looked back at Merlin. He grinned at me.

"You just noticed?"

"Well...no. I first noticed when she kicked me about a month ago." He lifted up the edge of his shirt to show a large, fading bruise square in the middle of his stomach. I winced in sympathy. "You should have seen it a couple days ago. All purple and yellow and green..."

"You can stop now." I carried the magically lit candle to the other three in the room, dipping the flame to each of their wicks. The moon was only half full tonight, I noticed. I set the first candle back down and sat next to Merlin. He dropped the hem of his blue shirt.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Just... stop."

Pik uncoiled from my pillow and slithered into my lap. I absently stroked his dark scales as I spoke. "I had to use magic to control Wildfire."

"Really? I didn't even notice."

"Good. That was the point."

Merlin laughed a little. "Mistress." He teased.

I shook my head and smiled. "Aleusa... Just Aleusa." I laid my head on his shoulder tiredly. "Unless you want me to wander around calling you Warlock."

He frowned. "Please don't."

I poked his side. "I was teasing."

Merlin gave a quiet snort of laughter. "You had better be, Mistress Aleusa. You never know, you might just end up as a squirrel." Pik agreed with him. I rolled my eyes at both of them before shooing Merlin out.

"That doesn't sound like a good plan!" I called after him. "Not if you value your life!" I heard him chuckle as I closed the door. I turned and picked up my nightgown. Then I noticed Pik eying me.

_What is it?_

_ No offense, Mistress, but you look like you would make a very tasty squirrel._

"Aleusa!" Samuel's voice cut above the general clatter of the stables. "Prince Arthur wishes to ride again."

"Oh?" It had been a week since he had been thrown off. I ducked out of Peanut's stall and into Wildfire's.

"Hes going on a quick hunt with only a few knights." I nodded absently and began to rub the mare down. Over the past month, my grooming and saddling skills had risen to equal levels with the rest of the stables. It took my only a minute to brush her white coat and pick her hooves. Samuel handed me her saddle over the door, as he had not ventured in since the incident, as we referred to it. "Do ya think he'll be alright?" Samuel asked quietly.

I sighed as I threw the saddle over her back. "I hope so." Wildfire looked back at me. Her black eyes shone. Whether it was mischief or just delight at being ridden, I could not tell. I prayed it was the later.

When Prince Arthur strode into the stables, his jaw was set firmly and there was a hard light in his eyes. I silently handed the reins to him. He mounted, but just before he set off, the prince turned to me. "Perhaps you should escort us to the edge of the city?" Prince Arthur asked nervously.

I nodded once and ran into the stables before he could see my smile. I rode back out, bareback, on Peanut. Prince Arthur's shoulder rose and fell with a silent sigh of relief. Merlin and I exchanged knowing looks before kicking out horses down the road.

Only half an hour after I had returned to the stables, Merlin came galloping up. "Wildfire-"

I had not even taken Peanut's bridle off. "Lets go." I sighed.


	7. The Creature in the Night

The night was silent. I sat, half asleep, on a bale of hay just outside the stables. In the royal stables, groups of three people took turns working through the night for a week. The other two who were supposed to be standing our version of a watch were asleep. Or more correctly, passed out in the tavern a few minutes' walk away. It had been the same the night before, and the night before that too. My sigh turned into a huge yawn. The nights were long and boring. The only activity had been a messenger near dawn yesterday.

I leaned back against the cold stone wall. Pik slithered out of the sleeve of my dress. I brushed his scales, trying to stay awake. _Shytanpikvorad..._

_ Mistress?_

_ Why do you have such a long name? I like it, but why is it long?_

Pik laughed. When snakes laugh, it is not a pleasant sound. It sounds like a hundred snakes slithering over cold tiles. _It is not as long as some, Mistress. Us snakes are given names based on our length. The long you are, the longer your name. For instance, I once came across a poor girl named Iba. _Pik sighed._ The poor girl was only a few inches long._

I thought for a bit._ Is it insulting for me to call you Pik? Would you prefer Shytanpikvorad?_

_ Oh, no, Mistress. You are merely human. A very interesting and special kind of human to us animals, but human nonetheless. You may continue to call me Pik. Although... If you would call me by my full name when we are around others of my kind, it would be much appreciated, Mistress._

_ Only human, _I thought with a smile. Then another thought struck me. _My mother once told me a tale of a fifty foot snake..._

_Ah yes. Dyntasdan Rilkin'awaugh'vessh Yestkime Misstinhin. _Pik sighed._ He was a legend._

_ Dyntasda- what?_

_ _ Dyntasdan Rilkin'awaugh'vessh Yestkime Misstinhin_._

I stared blankly at Pik._ I hope I never have to formally meet him, and remember all of that._

_ Oh, you won't have to, Mistress. He is dead. But his daughters, Mordaringtheretenkeldeless and Dengarathiarakustawrad are still very much alive. They are only thirty five feet long, though._

_ Mordaringtheretenkeldeless and Dengra... Oh, never mind._

_ Dengarathiarakustawrad and- _Pik stopped and raised his head, looking down the road. _There is something coming. _

_ Good. Something to get me moving. _I yawned and gently deposited Pik on the hay bale next to me.

_No, Mistress. You do not understand. Something, not someone._

I frowned. _Something?_

Pik paused._ It is hard to describe, Mistress._

Just then, I heard the clatter of hooves, the jingle of harnesses, and the squeaking of wheels. A second later, a team of six huge black horses cantered around the corner, drawing a long wagon. It circled the courtyard and came to a halt in front of me. The horses snorted and stomped, tossing their heads fearfully. Sweat soaked their flanks. I stepped forward and held the lead horse's bridle. "What is your business in the castle?" I asked. The figure in the driver's seat remained slouched over. A tattered robe covered his thin body, probably a dark blue in color, but it was the night was too deep to be certain. "What is your business?" I repeated, somewhat nervously. Pik hissed behind me.

Slowly, the figure straightened. "My business is with the king, serving girl."

I firmed my jaw. "The king will see you in the morning, which is not far away. I will tend to your horses, but I suggest you go to a local inn and catch a few hour's rest."

There was a long pause before the figure spoke again. "I will see the king, now."

"You will not. He is sleeping, as are most decent people."

The figure laughed. Pik's laugh seemed pleasant in comparison. Shivers ran up and down my spine at the horrible noise. The team of horses pinned their ears and whinnied in pain. Pik hissed and tucked his head under the blue and black scales of his long body. The sound grew worse and worse, until I was forced to drop the horse's bridle to cover my own ears. Then, it stopped. But the horses did not calm down. I reached out to comfort them, reaching for my magic almost instinctually. As I touched the horse, his eyes flared red and he reared, lashing out at me. I gave a short cry of surprise and stumbled backwards, avoiding the horse's hooves.

The figure stood up and swung down from the wagon. With long strides, he covered the distance between us and stood just inches away from me. His hot, pungent breath washed over me. He lowered his hood to expose dead white skin, glowing red eyes, and a mouth full of pointed teeth. "Do not try anything like that again, _Beast Mistress_, or I shall tell the king. I know his hatred of magic, and will not hesitate to take advantage of it." His low, ominous voice made me want to run home and curl up in a ball in a corner. Under a blanket.

I swallowed hard and forced myself to speak. "What is your business in Camelot?"

"I have said. It is with the king. You will do well to care for the beasts. _Without magic. _If you attempt such a thing again, they will kill you." The figure backed away. "Get on with it."

Slowly, and with great reluctance, I unhitched each horse and led him into the stables. Wildfire snorted and snapped at each horse as I led them past. Pik sat out of the way, watching the man with dark eyes. When each horse had been taken care of, I returned to the man. "There is an inn down the road." I said quietly. "The king will see you in the morning."

I turned to go back into the stables. His arm reached out and grabbed my wrist, twisting it behind me and holding tight. I cried out, but he clamped a hand over my mouth. "If you so much as mention my face to anyone, I will tell the king of your magic, and he will kill you for me."


	8. He'll Kill Me

At noon the following day, I returned to the stables. My shift as the night watch had ended, and now I would return to spending my days with Wildfire. The white mare snorted as I entered her stall. Memories of last night haunted me, as did his threats. Had he gone to see the king? What did the creature want? Every bone in my body told me to run to someone, anyone, and tell them. But his warnings held my tongue. Wildfire stood still as I quickly groomed her.

"Aleusa!"

I began to saddle a knight's horse, fastening the saddle expertly. One of the horses I had brought in last night watched me silently from across the aisle. Looking carefully, I could see no hint of the red I had seen last night.

"Aleusa!"

The horse I was saddling took the bit easily, and only a few seconds later, the knight took him and galloped away. I watched him silently, lost in my thoughts. I needed to tell someone, but I couldn't. Not if I wanted to die.

"Aleusa!" A hand wrapped around my wrist and spun me around. I winced involuntarily and tried to fight my attacker. "Aleusa! Its me!" I stared at Merlin. He stared back, as did the other grooms who had seen it. His frown deepened. "Are you okay?" I tried to pull my hand away, but he held tightly.

"I'm fine."

"Obviously." Merlin's words dripped with sarcasm. He looked quickly around, then pulled me into the stall with the large black horse I had been looking at earlier. I shied away from it, trying to get back out, but Merlin blocked the way. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing," I muttered, hanging my head and watching the horse. He stood perfectly still.

"Aleusa, you're as bad a lier as I am. You weren't answering me, you tried to hit me, and now your trying to get away. Something is wrong. Tell me what it is." He grabbed my other hand. As he did so, the long sleeve of my dress fell back, revealing yellow-green bruises on my wrist in the perfect shape of a handprint. Merlin's expression went from worried to furious. "Who did this to you?" he demanded.

I shook my head and tried to pull away again. Tears escaped the corners of my eyes and ran down my cheeks. "I can't tell you," I whispered.

Merlin pushed the other sleeve of my dress up, revealing a similarly shaped bruise where the creature had grabbed my upper arm. "Aleusa! Who did this?"

"I can't tell you." My voice shook and more tears ran down my face.

"Yes, you can."

I shook my head and whispered: "He'll kill me."

Merlin dropped my hands and stepped back, running a hand through his hair. "When I find out who did this, I'll tear him limb from limb and feed them to the dragon."

My throat constricted. "No! He'll kill you too!"

He dropped his hand and stared at me. "Whoever did this can't hurt me, Aleusa. You should know that."

"Hes, hes," I tried to speak. Suddenly, the black horse snorted and flicked his tail, then started towards me. I started to run, but Merlin caught me.

"Hes what? And why are you running from the horse? Your you... animals can't _not_ like you." The horse stopped moving when I stopped talking. I swallowed hard. Suddenly, an idea hit me. I pointed to the horse, then to my bruise.

"The horse gave you the bruise?" I shook my head.

"Merlin!" An angry voice roared through the stables. "Where in the blazes are you?"

"In here, sire." Merlin stepped outside. The instant he left, the horse snorted and pawed the ground. I darted out behind my friend, just as the horse reared. Prince Arthur glanced in the stall, but seemed to dismiss it.

"My boots need to be polished. You know that my father is receiving some people today. I also need my shirts mended, the floor swept, and hot water to be drawn for my bath. Do you think you can manage that without getting distracted again? And you didn't clean Wildfire's stall!"

"I'll do that, my lord."

Prince Arthur looked at me. "Oh, okay." He frowned at my wrist. "Whats that?"

"She won't tell me who did it," Merlin threw in. "She has another one too."

Prince Arthur sighed. "I'll deal with it later. Now, you have to go mend my shirt before Father decides to talk to the people who wish to speak to him." I tensed. Neither of the men seemed to notice. Arthur strode out of the stables, muttering to himself about incompetent servants. Merlin flashed me a pained look. His dark blue eyes seemed to glow slightly as he thought. Was he doing magic? I had no idea.

"Come with me," he said, grabbing for my wrist. Then he pulled back, remembering my bruises. Another pained expression marred his features. Then he turned and left. I followed his lanky form as he practically ran through the halls to Prince Arthur's rooms. I quickly got lost, with no idea of how to get out of the castle. Merlin swung a large wooden door open and entered. The rooms of the Crown Prince were smaller than I expected, but still large. Merlin ran over to a basket and scooped out a red shirt. With a muttered word, the shirt mended itself.

"Now we can go. Why did you tense back there?"

I had been wrong. Merlin had noticed. "Its just... just..." I hung my head. "I can't tell you."

The warlock frowned. "Why not?"

"He'll kill me. Well, indirectly."

"Indirectly?" Merlin shook his head. "Where is this man?"

I glanced out the door. "He... he wanted to speak to the King."

Merlin cursed and ran towards the throne room with me on his heels.

**Sorry for the short/boring chapter, but this is all set up for something big next chapter. Looking for a Beta Reader! PM me if interested.**


	9. The Demon Hunt

Merlin and I skidded into the Great Hall, breathing heavily. Heads turned, and Prince Arthur frowned at us. He opened his mouth to say something, but the heavy doors of the Hall flew open just then. A tall, lean figure in tattered navy blue robes strode in. A hood dropped low over his face, concealing his features. He carried no weapons. With quick, angry steps, he crossed the hall. Guards scrambled after him.

"Wait! We said to wait for the Courier to speak to the king! He must go first!"

"Stop! You were not admitted!"

The tall figure stopped in front of King Uther. "I apologize for my actions, my lord, but the news I bring you is of grave importance." He bowed low, sweeping out one white hand. I drew a deep breath and edged closer to Merlin.

King Uther sat up from his reclined position. "What is your name, and what news do you bring?"

The figure straightened. "My name is Shaglaert, King Uther."

"Unusual name," the King said.

Shaglaert inclined his head. "I come from a very distant land."

"Where?"

"A land you know of, yet do not know."

King Uther smiled a little. "A philosopher. Tell me, philosopher, where exactly is this land?"

"Ah, that is a discussion for less pressing times. My news is of great importance."

"Very well, go ahead."

Shaglaert bowed. "My King, the news concerns many things. First and foremost, as I traveled here, I came across a large army, seeking to destroy Camelot and its surrounding lands."

Fearful rumors ran around the room. Shaglaert paused and scanned the room. I grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him in front of me, trying to hide. Merlin's eyes slid toward me, and he seemed to understand. The warlock stepped to hide me further. It wasn't enough. Shaglaert stopped as he looked at us. In the depths of his hood, I made out a flash of red. Shivers ran down my spine.

"There is another threat to your kingdom, and possibly a greater one than the army."

The nervous buzz in the room dropped to cold silence. "What is it?" King Uther asked.

Shaglaert fixed his gaze on me. "Magic."

The buzz returned. I tightened my grip on Merlin's arm, feeling him tense. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lady Morgana shift nervously.

King Uther stood. "What proof do you have of this?"

"None, for the moment, my lord. But I can prove it, if you give me permission."

"Who are you accusing?"

"Her." A single, long, white finger pointed at me.

Every head in the room turned toward us. "Merlin isn't a girl, although he sure acts like one sometimes," scoffed Prince Arthur.

"The girl behind him, you fools!" Everyone turned to look at Shaglaert. He seemed to draw within himself. "My apologies, my lord. I do not wish the witch to escape."

King Uther walked towards us. Merlin walked backwards, pushing me with him. "Get out of the way, serving boy." My friend hesitated, but moved. "You are... Anna? Alexa?"

"Aleusa, my king." My voice trembled.

"And do you agree with this man's sentiments?"

He is no man, I thought. "No, my lord."

"Do you believe that he could prove his claim?"

I shook my head violently. "With all due respect, my lord, no sorcerer would come within a hundred leagues of you. They would fear death at your just hand. And, my king, do you remember at the castle of that vile sorcerer some weeks ago? Would a witch do as I did?"

King Uther's eyes softened, but only slightly. "Why should I trust your words?"

"Why do you trust his?" interjected Merlin. "You have more reason to trust her."

King Uther turned to Merlin, as if to scold him for his impudence, but he paused. "The boy is right. Shaglaert, do the least for your king and lower your hood."

Shaglaert froze. "I am sorry, my king, but I was born with a horrible birthmark. I fear the sight of it would do your stomach no good."

"I am a knight and king; I have seen worse sights than a birthmark. Lower your hood."

Shaglaert hesitated, then slowly nodded. He took a slow, cautious step forward, and even more slowly, raised his hands to the hood.

After his deliberate movements, the sudden leap at King Uther caught us all off guard. His cloak disappeared, leaving a wraith-like creature behind. Long, stick-like limbs, white skin, large red eyes, and tattered bat wings flew at the king. A large knife appeared in his hands. Screams filled the room. Prince Arthur drew his sword and leaped to his feet, but he was too slow. Only Merlin saved us.

The ropes of a tapestry sheered off, and the heavy fabric fell over the demon. His shrieking cries were muffled by the tapestry. Shaglaert thrashed around, trying to fight his way free. The rune-covered blade of his knife sliced through the chest of a dancing woman. Then Prince Arthur leaped over it, stabbing downwards with his sword many times. With each thrust, Shaglaert's screams renewed. I cowered, and Pik hissed in pain under my sleeve. Many in the room fell, unconscious. Abruptly, the horrible sound stopped.

"Merlin?" I asked. My voice was still shaking.

"Are you okay, Aleusa?" He straightened from his hunched over position and walked over.

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know."

"I would say so," came Prince Arthur's drawling voice. He had uncovered Shaglaert's body. Brackish green blood leaked from multiple wounds on its chest.

"I wouldn't." The voice hissed through the air. Shivers ran up and down my back as I reclaimed my grip on Merlin's arm. "For you cannot kill me, this time." A shimmering image appeared behind the throne. Shaglaert's prone form on the floor flickered and vanished. Those who hadn't already fled, did so. Merlin pulled me behind him as the ghost laughed. "As it is, I can suffer no more mortal deaths, or my lord will not be happy with me, as he is unhappy with Todenhin." His form became more solid as he spoke, until he was no longer a ghost.

"Pity," Shaglaert finished, looking at Morgana's back as she ran. "She would have made a good host." With another cackling laugh, he broke into a run.

"After him!" Prince Arthur shouted. The guards, though, pulled back, cowering from the demon.

"Fools!" cried King Uther.

Prince Arthur, sword drawn, took off after Shaglaert. "Merlin!" he called. Merlin groaned, grabbed my arm, and dragged me after him. "Quick, he's heading for the stables!" Prince Arthur led us out of the castle, just as the stable doors flew open. Five black horses galloped out. Then, Shaglaert appeared on the back of another. His thin white wings were folded tight against his back. His eyes, and the horses', blazed red.

The careened out of the main courtyard, vanishing into the city. Prince Arthur, Merlin, and I ran into the stables. "Samuel!" I called. "I need Wildfire, Peanut, and Redwald."

The black man scrambled around, shouting orders to stable hands. In instants, the Crown Prince and his man servant's horses were ready. Samuel brought out Peanut just as Prince Arthur galloped out.

"Boost me," I ordered. Usually, I treated Samuel with more respect, but there was no time for pleasantries now. I would apologize later. Now I had to save Camelot.

"There's no saddle!"

"I'll be fine: I've been practicing my riding."

Samuel gave me a long look, but threw me up onto the chestnut mare's back. I grabbed hold of her mane and kicked her sides. Peanut leaped into a gallop, chasing Merlin and Prince Arthur out of Camelot.

"Where did he go?" Prince Arthur's annoyed voice cut through the haze of my thoughts. I looked up and the angry prince. His blue eyes scanned the ground, looking for prints. "How can he just... vanish?"

"I don't know, sire." Merlin looked just as frustrated as Prince Arthur.

"There!" I heard a hissing noise, and saw a blur of movement. Peanut, Wildfire, and Redwald all broke into a gallop, chasing the black shapes. Shaglaert's painful laughter echoed off the trees. Two of the big black horses came into view. They skidded to a stop, whirling to face us. Sweat coated their flanks, and their red eyes rolled back in their heads. Merlin muttered a few words behind me, and a large tree branch fell on their heads. They stood still, unfazed.

Prince Arthur cursed and kicked Wildfire towards them. The white mare planted her feet, tossed her head back, and fought the bit. I reached out to touch her mind, but pure terror filled it. Wildfire would not even recognize my presence. Suddenly, the black horses, who had been standing motionless until then, charged the prince.

The candle inside me leaped into a bonfire, and my magic took over. I left Wildfire's mind and plunged into the mind of the leading horse. To my mind's eye, it looked like a black metal box, with streams of light zooming around it. My magic pounded against the box, searching for a crack. When I found none, my effort redoubled, and I slammed into the box again. The streaks of light flashed red and began to fly at my presence, but I felt nothing.

Abruptly, the box exploded, sending my presence flying out. I gasped, and my normal vision returned as the horse froze, only a step ahead of where it had been. Its eyes glowed gold, and then a stream of gold mist rose out of its ears. A plaintive wail, like a small child, came from the mist. Then it vanished, and the horse collapsed, lifeless.

Before we could breath a sigh of relief, the other horse neighed, and reared, kicking at Prince Arthur. Wildfire danced to the side. I was still under the control of my magic. Again, I plunged into the horse's mind, and again, broke the black box containing the soul animating the horse. As the golden mist vanished and the horse collapsed, we all looked at each other. My magic reduced to a candle once more.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Prince Arthur shouted.

Merlin glanced at me, and I gave the slightest of nods. "They appear to have been made my magic, sire."

"Then what killed them!"

"Um... I guess their magic ran out?" Merlin said hopefully.

Prince Arthur frowned as he thought. "Alexa?"

"I think Merlin is correct, sire."

The Prince sighed. "Okay." Then he tensed. "Shaglaert!"

"You had forgotten me? Pity." His voice seemed to come from everywhere.

"Show yourself," barked Prince Arthur.

"I would prefer not too..."

Suddenly, magic took over again. I groaned silently as I plunged once more into a horse's mind, breaking it down and releasing the spells holding the soul. Quickly, the process repeated, and now only one horse was left alive. A scream, worse than any we had heard previously, sent me spiraling back into myself. Peanut reared, pinning her ears and tossing her head in pain. I barely held on. The other two horses did the same, but Merlin slid off Redwald's rear.

Shaglaert's scream died slowly. "So... you have discovered my secret..." His horse stepped out of the shadows, panting and frothing at the mouth. It seemed to be in pain. I waited for the magic to control me again, but nothing happened. "I was going to let you live, but now you must die. I will return for your father, however." A wicked grin spread over Shaglaert's face. His yellow teeth bared, he lunged.

Magic did not take over me. I glanced frantically around, searching for a weapon. Prince Arthur raised his sword. Merlin stood up behind him and raised a hand. I could see his lips move, and saw his eyes flash yellow, but nothing happened. The warlock's brow furrowed.

Desperately, I did the only thing I could think of. I threw myself at Shaglaert's mind.

I had never been able to touch a human's mind before, but Shaglaert wasn't human. He was a demon, which, as I learned, is very closely related to animals. I burst through this weak defenses and battered against his core, fighting what made his heart (If he had one) beat. Shaglaert kept coming, not even seeming to notice. I bit my lip and forced myself deeper into his mind. It was like no animal's I had ever encountered, but I found the whizzing balls of green light that controlled his movements.

Maybe it was luck, or maybe it was because he had not fully re-formed, but his actions were a little clumsy and unprotected. Seconds passed in the mind world before I had exerted control over Shaglaert's body. He could not scream, as I had control of his vocal cords. He could not run, and he could not obtain the half flight he could manage with his wings. Instead, he, unwillingly, turned the last black horse around and galloped into the forest.

I spurred Peanut after him, only half aware of my own body. My little chestnut mare dodged around trees, staying on Shaglaert's tail. Seconds stretched into minutes, and then, it was all over. Merlin caught up, and with a desperate piece of magic, knocked over a small tree, and the frenzied horse stumbled into it. His forelegs broke with a snap, and he stumbled only a few steps before vanishing.

Vanishing?

Peanut hopped the log easily, and skidded to a stop at the edge of a huge cliff. "Don't follow me!" I called quickly. Then, my vision faded, replaced by Shaglaert's mind. In an instant, I knew something had had changed. The demon was overcome with fear. What little control he had over his mind, vanished. I hesitated, but knew what I must do. There was only one way to guarantee that Shaglaert would not come back.

My hesitation did not please whatever magic controlled me. My mind was taken from me once more, and I moved to where his life force lay. With power I did not know I had, nor wish to use again, I severed it. Shaglaert died instantly. The magic he had cast bonding the soul to the horse vanished, and both died.

I slid off of Peanut and leaned against her shoulder, panting for breath and gazing down into the cliff. Far below, I saw a trickle of water and a mass of black. Shaglaert had vanished.

"Aleusa?" Merlin stepped over the log. He looked as tired as I was. "You okay?"

I took a deep breath and backed away from the cliff. Turning to face him, I looked up at his messy black hair, dark blue eyes, and smiled. "Better now that I have my own mind back." Merlin looked confused, but his expression smoothed as I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head against his chest.

**Sorry this took a while guys, but I hope you enjoyed! And would anyone enjoy a bit of fluff next chapter? ;)**


	10. Blue Beads

Humming softly, I finished cleaning Wildfire's tack. The leather gleamed and the metal fastening sparkled in the early summer sun. With a satisfied smile, I put the rack in its place. "Samuel?" I called, searching the nearly empty stables. A horse nickered somewhere. "Samuel?"

"Yes, Aleusa?" He appeared around a corner, lugging a bale of hay.

"I finished. Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

The Head Stabler stopped in the middle of the aisle, balancing the hay on his knee as he thought. "I don't believe so. You can go home. Have a good evening!"

"Thanks Samuel! You too!" I walked into the grain room and retrieved Pik, who was hiding in a corner. Usually, he stayed in my room at the inn, but today, he was with me. The blue and black snake slithered up my arm and wrapped around my left bicep. I threw my dark blue cloak over my shoulders and walked outside. The air would have been warm, but for a gentle breeze that that bore reminders of the wet spring we had had. I began to hum again. The wordless tune was one I had heard my mother humming many times. I smiled sadly, wondering if she an and my father had gotten the letter I had written them in March. But, I thought, it would probably be another few weeks. Heddwch was a very remote village, with very few visitors. Only five families lived there- about two dozen people. My leaving had been a large event. I knew that when my letter reached my birthplace, everyone would gather around my father as he read the letter aloud. My great grandfather had been taught how to read and write, so he taught my grandfather, who taught my father, who taught me, as well as my younger brother. Not many people in the village could. That was part of the reason why I had been chosen to come to Camelot.

I sighed happily as I sat at the bottom of the steps leading up to the castle. If only they could see me now. I had saved the king's life, and the prince knew me by name. Or, at least, he was close. Alexa was only a few letters off from Aleusa. Pulling my cloak tighter as a cold wind blew, I scanned the empty courtyard, looking for a familiar, lanky figure. He didn't appear. Anxiously, I stood up half an hour later. Where was he? With a sinking heart, I started to walk out of the castle courtyard and back to my room. Then, I stopped and looked back at the white towers. Something told me that Merlin wouldn't abandon me, not today.

Gathering my nerve, and Pik's encouragement, I started up the wide marble steps into the palace. The halls were virtually abandoned, except for an occasional servant. I figured that I must look out of place, smelling like horse and wandering aimlessly around, but no one gave me a second look. I wrapped my arms around my stomach to suppress the butterflies. Figuring that Prince Arthur's rooms would be towards the top of the castle, I ascended a flight of stairs, then another. I was reluctant to open any doors, which made it harder to find Merlin or the Prince.

Finally, I came across a pair of guards marching down a flight of steps. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I could find Prince Arthur's rooms?"

They stopped and looked me up and down before deciding I posed no immediate threat and answering. "Who wants to know?"

"Oh, come on William. Can't you tell its Aleusa? She saddles your horse for crying out loud! And she tamed Wildfire!" I blushed and ducked my head.

William looked at me again. "Oh yes, I remember now. But why do you need to see Prince Arthur?"

"I need to find Merlin: I figured he would be in the Prince's rooms?"

"Probably a good guess," the other guard said. "Up these stairs, down to your left. Prince Arthur's rooms are the third door to your right. You were getting close," he smiled.

I made a face. "I've been down that hall four times already." Both guards laughed.

A minute later, I knocked tentatively on the door. "Merlin? Are you done already? Just come in!"

"Its not Merlin." My voice shook a little with nervousness.

There was a pause, then I heard the steady thump of boots and the door was thrown open. "Alexa?" Prince Arthur stared at me with a decidedly confused expression. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Merlin, sire."

"Why on Earth would you be looking for him?"

I blushed. "Because he promised to meet me, sire. He said he had something to give me."

Prince Arthur frowned. "Something?"

"I don't know what it is, sire. Thats why I want to find him. He promised to meet me," I threw in desperately.

"You said that already." Prince Arthur looked at me for a second. "He's down in the armory, polishing my armor. The jousting tournament isn't that far away, you know."

"Thank you, sire." I bowed and quickly turned away. Striding briskly down the halls, I smiled. Merlin hadn't abandoned me. My pace quickened into a half run. I passed the two guards I had spoken to earlier, then burst outside. Breaking into a run, I crossed the courtyard and stopped at the closed door to the armory. I recovered my breath, ran my fingers through my hair, straightened my dress and cloak, then softly pushed the door open.

The armory was dim, and smelled heavily of sweat and metal. My nose wrinkled as I looked around. A second later, I heard muttering. "That stupid prat. I'm going to... I don't know. Put rats in his boots or something. Set Pik on him." There was a long pause where the only sound was scrubbing. "Stupid prat."

"Prince Arthur would fire you for saying things like that." I stepped out from behind a rack of helmets. Merlin jumped and whirled to look at me. Rags polishing bits of armor fell out of the air.

"Oh, Aleusa, you scared me. If it wasn't you..." He shuddered slightly and with a wave of his hand, started the rags to polishing again.

"How long does it take to polish armor?" I asked, sitting next to him on a low wooden bench.

"Longer than you'd think, even with magic," he smiled dryly. Dropping down, I let Pik off my arm, then picked up an extra rag and a piece of armor and set to cleaning. For a long while, we were silent, focusing on the work.

"Look, I'm sorry, Aleusa," said Merlin suddenly. "Its just that Arthur was being a prat and he's actually nervous for the tournament but he's not letting anyone know and he wants everything to be perfect and-"

"Merlin. Its okay." I smiled up at him. "I understand. I take care of his horse, and we both know how similar they are."

Merlin let out a breath of relief. For another few minutes, we finished polishing the prince's armor. "There," he said as he set the last piece aside. "Now we can talk."

I smiled at him. "Yes, I want to know what all this trouble is about."

"Oh, you'll like it." Merlin turned away for a second, then pulled something out of his jacket's pocket. "At least, I hope you do." His stumbled over his words. "Its not as beautiful as I wish, but people would ask questions if you wore a gold dress with roses growing out of the hems." I giggled. The sound made him relax and smile a little. "Well, um, here you go."

Merlin took my hand in his own and dipped his closed fist into it, letting go of something. There was a soft clicking, and something cool landed in my palm. It was a bracelet. A brown leather band, strung with a half dozen pale blue beads. It was simple, and I loved it.

"Thank you, Merlin. Its beautiful," I breathed.

"The beads match your eyes." The warlock smiled and gently took it back, tying it around my left wrist. "You are not allowed to take this off, Aleusa."

"I won't," I promised, smiling as I examined the light blue beads.

"If you do, the magic will be broken."

"Okay... wait, magic?"

Merlin's eyes laughed at me as he pulled my hand into a shaft of light from the setting sun. "Watch the beads," he said quietly. In the soft sunlight, the beads sparkled. As I watched, a phantasmal white silhouette appeared of a horse in the farthest bead. It galloped from one bead to another until it reached the center, where it reared. Then it galloped out the other side.

"Oh, Merlin!"

"Wait," he smiled, looking very pleased with himself. A shaggy looking cat pranced through the beads, pausing to sit and lick its paw before leaving. Next, a snake slithered in, curled up and bit at the air inside the bead, then left.

"Wildfire, George, and Pik," I smiled.

Merlin nodded. "I could add Peanut, if you want."

I shook my head. "I like it just they way it is." I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. "Thank you so much."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and rested another one on the back of my head. "You're welcome."

I pulled back slightly, smiling up at him. For a long minute, I stared into his dark eyes, seeing a faint gold light within. He smiled a little. Slowly, without hardly even noticing it, we leaned toward each other. Our lips brushed, and an incredible feeling rushed through me. Merlin must have felt it too, because he pulled me closer. I gasped a little. He pushed his lips back against mine, his eyes closed in bliss. I smiled against him, threw my arms around his neck, and kissed Merlin back.

"Merlin! Where the blazes are you!" We pulled apart with a gasp. "How long does it take to clean my armor?" Prince Arthur stormed around the corner. "I mean, seriously-" He pulled up short and stared at us.

"Uh, um, sire. I, um," Merlin detangled his fingers from my hair and started to stand. "This, this, um, isn't as it seems."

"Oh, yes it is." Prince Arthur frowned at us. Slowly, it transformed into a smile. "Good for you, Merlin. Alexa." He nodded. "Carry on." With that, he spun on his heel and strode away.

Merlin and I stared at each other. The warlock sat down again. "Well, at least we have the Prince's permission," he smirked, and pulled me against him once more. "Happy Birthday, Aleusa," he muttered against my lips.

**Fluff! XD Hope you liked it! I love reviews!**


	11. The Hectic Stables

Midsummer. The festivities Camelot had prepared for this day outshone any they had made before. The nobles and peasants alike had been twittering for months about it. Rumors of faeries, fire breathing jugglers, and flowers spraying out of fountains abounded. Of course, none of this was true, except perhaps the jugglers. In fact, most of the entertainment for the commoners would be as a result of the lords and ladies, barons and baronesses, kings, queens, and princesses arriving for a grandiose feast and ball on Midsummer's Eve.

For all, this would be a wonderful occasion: A time to relax and enjoy the heat of summer. For all, except the servants set to scrubbing the castle until not a speck of dust remained, and those in whom the preparation for the feast was placed. For all, except the stable hands

"ALEUSA!" roared Samuel, a day and a half from Midsummer's.

"Coming!" I called, scurrying out of Wildfire's stable. The mare seemed determined to undermine all attempts of a smooth week, and required several doses of magic a day to keep her from attacking the unfamiliar horses. Wildfire bit at the hem of my dress, only to be hissed at by Pik.

_Be calm,_ I ordered. _And Pik, keep an eye on her._

Both Pik and the horses snorted._ What do you think I've been doing all week, Mistress?_

I ignored the snake and raced to Samuel's side. "Yes?"

"The Baron and Baroness from the north have arrived in Camelot." Samuel looked as harried and stressed as us all, if not more so. "We need to assemble everyone."

"But Lord Arden and his Lady arrived only an hour ago!"

Samuel sighed and ran a hand through his short, stiff hair. Sweat beaded on his dark forehead. "I know. But the Baron and Baroness are quite particular in their ways: They visited a few years ago, and almost killed Dallin for brushing one of their horses wrong. Everyone needs to be ready, and soon. The King and Prince are assembling."

I glanced at Dallin, a timid boy, as he ran past us, gripping a bridle in one hand. He nodded in confirmation of Samuel's tale.

"Alright." I gave Samuel a tired smile. "We're almost done."

"We'd better be," he said, running off. "Get everyone assembled!"

I raced in the opposite direction, toward the entrance of the stables. "Corin! Harden! Leland! Ransley! We have another group coming in!" I set my shoulder against the heavy doors and pushed them open. A wave of heat nearly knocked me over. Grunting, I latched the doors open. The four I had called, as well as anyone who could afford to out their jobs on hold ran up. I glanced them over, straightening Ransley's tunic. "You heard me. Do what we normally do. Samuel will be here momentarily."

At that instant, trumpets blared from the lower city. "Hurry!" I called. Half of us scattered across the courtyard, picking up stones that had fallen from other horses and a few flowers. The rest of the stable hands grabbed brooms and swept the entire courtyard for what seemed like the hundredth time. The trumpets sounded again, closer this time, and we scurried into the shadows cast by the stables. Samuel appeared.

"I'll assign positions as they come in, as usual," he panted. We all nodded and took the brief respite to close our eyes and lean back against the stone wall. It should have been cold, but it wasn't. The great doors of the castle swung open, and out marched the royal household. The soldiers, all shining in the sun, and the knights, glowing red. The King, with an elaborate crown on his thinning hair. Prince Arthur and the Lady Morgana, looking as regal as ever. Gwen and Merlin, as well as a handful of other high ranking servants filed out behind them. Merlin's dark blue eyes swept over the wall of the stables where we stood, hidden. I subconsciously tweaked the corner of my tunic. It was the same brilliant red as the knights', and a golden lion was emblazoned in the center. I wore it over a crisp new white dress. The men wore similar outfits.

Once more, trumpets rang out, and a double line of soldiers trotted into the courtyard. Behind them came two beautiful stallions that looked like they were related Wildfire. They carried the Baron and Baroness. Behind them came several more soldiers, a few knights, and two wagons.

"Ransley, Corin, escort the wagons around back. I'll take the Baron, Aleusa, take the Baroness. The rest of you, find a horse." We all nodded. "Aleusa, just... be your normal self. Quiet, unobtrusive, and don't let anything she says bother you." I gave Samuel a glance, made anxious by his tone. "Now," he said quietly.

We surged forward as one. I half ran across the courtyard and up to the Baroness. Silently, I grabbed the stallion's bridle held him still while she dismounted.

"Baron Telford, such a pleasure to see you again," I heard King Uther say. "And the Baroness Demelza! I am honored."

Baroness Demelza sniffed and held out a pompous hand to the King. "I do say, Uther. Is it always this hot here?"

"No, Baroness, we have not seen weather like this for many years."

She sniffed again. Her dark brown hair was piled on top of her head, looking like it was about to fall down. I moved around behind the horse, who stood quietly as I loosened his girth.

"Well, if the weather is the only hindrance to the festivities I have heard about, then this might turn out to be an enjoyable week after all." I stepped around to face the Baroness again, standing quietly. Baroness Demelza took off a pair of lace gloves and tucked them in her belt. Then she removed a heavy fur cloak, handing it to her hand maiden. The young woman cowered slightly from the Baroness, as if she might strike out at any second. I gave her a puzzled look as she scurried past me, but all she did was shake her head.

"Do you really have a troop of singing dogs performing tonight?" Her horse bumped by shoulder pushing me forward a step. The movement seemed to catch her attention. "Oh! Oh." Her beady, dark brown eyes looked me up and down. Her bottom lip stuck out a bit. "Dwennon will need to be groomed, fed and watered. Except he only drinks water mixed with a touch of mead, and his food must contain at least three apples and one carrot, cut into little cubs. Also, his stall must be near a window. Because who doesn't like a little fresh air?"

I nodded, keeping a straight face. "Yes, mi'lady."

"And make sure that his bedding is changed three times, daily. His tack will need to be cleaned and polished daily as well. Can you manage that?"

"Yes, mi'lady." I bowed.

Baroness Demelza sniffed. "I should hope so. Those with blue eyes do not carry much intelligence, they say." I said nothing. "Are you a half wit? Shoo! Dwennon has worked hard, and you do not need to stare at my beauty all day!"

My hand tightened on the stallion's reins. As I turned away, I heard her speak once more.

"Really, Uther! Is that the kind of servitude I will get all week?"

"One would hope not, Baroness. Have you met my son, Prince Arthur?"

Grateful the King had changed the subject, and smiled tiredly at Merlin, then retreated to the stables. Inside, it was pandemonium. Apparently, Baroness Demelza wasn't the only one from this group with strange demands.

"Samuel," I caught his arm as he ran past. "Do we have any empty stalls with windows?"

"Windows?" He stared at Dwennon. "Why on earth?"

"Ask the Baroness." My voice came out with a slightly bitter edge.

"Just ignore whatever she said," Samuel whispered. "Everyone knows shes a bit... well..." he trailed off. "I think the only stalls with windows are Melchior and Wildfire."

I groaned. "The King and Prince's horses. Wonderful." Sighing, I looked between the two horses, a little further into the stables. Melchior, a handsome dark bay, gazed at me with intelligent eyes. Wildfire snorted and tossed her head. "Wildfire can move. Maybe it will teach her how to behave."

Samuel laughed dryly. "You better watch your back, then."

"I know." Dwennon followed me obediently to Wildfire's stall. "Alright, look here girl. Behave, and move to another stall for a few days, or I will sell you as a farm horse." The white mare gave me a long look. Her black eyes burned with some beast-like passion, but I was a Beast Mistress.

_Behave._

She presented her tail to me, which I took as a good sign. Looping Dwennon's reins around a convenient post, I vaulted to door and grabbed a fistful of Wildfire's mane. Surprisingly, it was a quick and simple matter to move the horses around. I tossed Wildfire an extra scoop of grain on my way home late that night. Pausing outside, I re-arranged my light cloak, hiding Pik better as he curled around my arm.

_How was sharing a stall with Dwennon for a few hours?_

_ Oh, I guess it was alright. He didn't even notice me, actually. Wildfire is much more-_

"Aleusa! One last thing!" Samuel jogged to my side. He looked about ready to collapse.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Just wanted to let you know that I'm putting you in charge of night shift tomorrow night. A Lord and his household from near the sea are arriving late. So you may take a few hours off tomorrow morning, although I want you here by mid-afternoon."

I stared at the Head Stabler. "Are you sure? I mean, we're all so busy..."

"I'm sure, Aleusa." He put his hands on my shoulders. "Now get some rest. Worrying about the Prince's horse all day is obviously taking its toll on you."

I looked up at the tall black man. There was obvious sincerity in his eyes. Finally, I sighed. "I could use the time to get Merlin a present..."

Samuel smiled tiredly. "Do that. Good night, Aleusa. You did good work today." He started to turn away, he stopped. "And, um, if you find something you think my wife would like? I can pay you back, as long as its not too expensive..."

I chuckled softly. "Of course, Samuel. I'll see you tomorrow."


	12. Samuel and Wildfire

When I woke up the next morning, I simply smiled. Just by laying there still in bed it was easy to tell that it had cooled off a little. Or it was just very early in the morning. I raised my head and looked at the blue and black snake curled up on my stomach.

_ Good morning, Pik._

_Aren't you in a good mood today,_ he grumbled. _Its too early to get up._

_ I have to find two presents today, and then I'm in charge of the night shift. All you have to do is move so that I can get up._

Pik grumbled, but slithered off of me. As I stood, I ran a hand through my unruly blonde hair, trying to to neaten up the mess of curls. Pik curled up on my pillow and went straight back to sleep. I rolled my eyes at him. I dressed quickly, not bothering to put on a new dress but simply wearing my uniform. I would need it soon enough. After I pinned up my hair, I glanced at the door, then dropped to my knees. With deft movements, I lifted a loose floorboard and pulled out a small bag. The tinkle of about six small coins sounded as I tucked it into my belt. With one last glance at the sleeping Pik, I left the inn.

The streets were crowded with last minute shoppers. Everything was as hectic as the stables, yet somehow more relaxed. These people's jobs didn't depend on speed. I wandered the streets, eying baubles and trinkets. I was strongly reminded of my first day in Camelot.

"Scarves! Hats! Shawls! Ties! Specially made for Midsummer's!" The cry caught my attention. Pushing against the throngs of people, I wound my way to the stall. A rainbow of color, draped from every place possible had attracted a crowd. The merchant grinned from ear to ear as he accepted a few coins from a young noble.

"Thank you, lad. Have a wonderful day!" He picked up a hat and waved it around, calling out the price. The noble scurried away, looking pleased with himself. A silk scarf in a delicate shade of pink was clutched between his hands. I eyed it.

_I wonder which lady earns such a beautiful thing?_

"Hello, sir! Looking for finely knit shawl for that beautiful woman on your arm?" The merchant blew a kiss to the woman, who blushed and giggled. "What about this lovely blue?" He held up a sky blue shawl knit with a diamond pattern. Murmurs of appreciation rose from the crowd. The merchant's grin grew. "Its also a very reasonable price of only twelve pieces of silver!" The murmurs changed. "It is reasonable!" protested the man. "I have brought it all the way from France! However, for the lovely lady and her escort, I will lower it to ten pieces."

The men haggled a bit, and the couple left happily a few minutes later, with the shawl settled beautifully over the woman's shoulders. I watched them leave with a smile on my face. This was how life should be. Full of simple exchanges between happy people. No demons, rude baronesses, and crazy mares.

"My my! We have lots of pretty faces here today! What catches your fancy, young lady?"

It took me a minute to realize that the traveling merchant was talking to me. "Oh," I blushed. "I'm just looking for something for a friend..."

"Then you're looking in the right place, dear." The man smiled and gestured me closer. "What will it be?"

I thought for a minute, scanning the vast array. "I'm not exactly sure... I don't think he's one to wear a shawl..." Laughter echoed behind me.

The merchant chuckled. "I see. That kind of a friend. What about this nice hat?" He reached to pick it up, but his hand passed over something that caught my attention.

"I think he'd like that!" I pointed.

"Are you sure?" The merchant raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't seem like something a guy would wear."

"He would wear it," I said with conviction.

The man shook his head and laughed. "If you're sure..." We haggled the price, and I found at another stall, I found a beautiful little pin for Samuel's wife. By now, the sun was directly overhead and the heat was rising once more. I paused to look at a dress stall in the shade.

"Aleusa, Aleusa, Aleusa!" I turned just as Dallin sprinted up to me. I grabbed his shoulder to keep from colliding into a cart. "You've got to come, now!"

"What is it?" I stared at him. Sweat shone on his face as he bent over double, trying to catch his breath. Dallin opened his mouth to explain, but closed it with a shake of his head. "You've just got to come!"

"Why?" Dallin just grabbed my wrist and towed me toward the stables. "Dallin!"

People yelled after us as we flew through the streets, knocking over ladies and into stalls. Horses reared, but Dallin and I just ducked under then. But not to my fervent protests. "Dallin! Tell me what happened!"

"I don't want to!" he moaned.

"Why not?" Just then, we hurtled into the main courtyard of the castle. A small crowd had gathered outside, including the Baroness Demelza.

She heard us running up and turned. "YOU!" she shrieked. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO MY POOR BABY!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I don't know what you're talking about."

The woman stalked up to me. Suddenly, I realized just how tall she was. Her eyes glittered maliciously. "I should have known! You are incompetent servant, and now my baby is injured! How are you in charge of that stupid horse!"

_Wildfire._

"How can the king stand for this! I would have had you flogged ages ago! They tell me that this kind of behavior is to be expected of that demonic horse! The standards at Camelot have fallen into ruin! It is a wonder that my baby was not killed by that-"

"Come with me, Aleusa." Samuel's quiet, worried tone dragged my attention away from the raving woman. He pushed through the crowd to the stables, opening the doors just enough to admit us.

"Where do you think you're going!" Baroness Demelza's shrill voice called. "I am not done talking to you!"

The heavy wooden doors shut.

"What is going on?" I demanded. Then the horse caught my eye. It was Baroness Demelza's 'baby', Dwennon. The handsome white stallion stood to the side, being held by one nervous young man. Two obvious bite marks on his neck and a horseshoe shaped cut on his haunches dribbled blood. The horse hung his head. "Wildfire," I growled. Samuel looked a bit taken aback by my tone.

"Aleusa?"

"Where is she?" I snapped. Samuel pointed to the stall that Dwennon had occupied during the night. Wildfire stood inside, neck arched and tail held high, like she was proud of herself. I stomped toward her.

_Wildfire! How could you? I told you to behave! That was only for a few days? How am I supposed to explain to the Baroness that my magic wasn't strong enough to control you? That you don't have good manners? Huh?_

She snorted and dropped her head, but didn't reply.

_I mean, really. After all this time I've been working with you. I _told _you that you might have to move, and that different horses would be around. I _told_ you not to hurt any of them! And what did you do? You hurt one! And you I'm going to have to try to explain to the Baroness without signing myself up for execution, and also attempt to keep my job! I swear, I'm going to send you to the country to be a plow horse!_

Wildfire looked up at me a snort, her dark, flame filled eyes wide with horror. O_h no, Mistress! Please don't send me there! I'll do anything! I'll-_

_ That's right you will! _Growling aloud, I swung open the door to her stall. Wildfire backed away a few steps. "I'm going to move her," I said to Samuel. "Hand me her halter, would you?"  
>Samuel silently handed it over.<p>

Inside the stall, I glared at the mare for another minute. If possible, she looked ashamed. I was sure she was faking.

_If you even think about trying a stunt like that again..._

_ Never! _My threat seemed to have shocked her into compliance.

I slipped that halter over her nose and fastened it. As Samuel opened the door to let us out, Dwennon was led past. Wildfire had been meekly accepting until then. Her nostrils flared, her ears pinned back, and her tail went up again. Before I could even murmur, "Oh no," She reared up, lashing at the stallion. Dwennon neighed and tried to blot away. I yanked Wildfire down, but she bit at my hand. _Bit at my hand!_

I instinctively dropped the rope and stepped back. Wildfire reared again, snapping at Dwennon. Samuel ran into the stall.

"Easy..." he said in a low voice, trying to calm her. Wildfire spun and lashed out with her hind hooves. To this day, I don't believe she was aiming at him. Both hooves hit the side of the head and he flew limply against the wall. I must have screamed, because Wildfire spun again to face me. Her flanks heaved. Her eyes seemed to burn. Then, there fire disappeared.

_Oh, Mistress. I'm so sorry. So sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean too. He was nice to me, I'm so sorry Mistress, I'm sor-_

Something lifted a strand of my hair and brushed past my cheek. Wildfire reared up, whinnying loudly. The sound was cut short, just as her thought had. A crossbow bolt buried itself in her chest. For an instant, time seemed to stop. The brown shaft and yellow fletching stood out against her white hair. Red began to seep around the edges. And then, she toppled over, her head landing inches from my feet. I stared at her, my mind numb.

_ Wildfire? _There was no response. I turned to look at Samuel. He was crumpled on the straw, his skull completely shattered. I choked.

"That horse always was a prat," came Prince Arthur's drawl. Without thinking, I turned. He looked a tad upset, with his cross bow resting on his hip.

My mouth hung open as I stared at him. Tears blurred my vision and cascaded down my cheeks. "Samuel... Wildfire..." I moaned.

A hush had fallen over the stables.

"Lets go, Aleusa." Merlin actually picked me up and carried me out of the stall, out of the stables, out into the courtyard, past Baroness Demelza (still shrieking), and to the inn where I slept, with me sobbing into his shoulder.

**Thanks for reading! I love reviews! I'll do my utter best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I hate cliff hangers as much as you guys ;)**


	13. The Chapter of Angst

Merlin's arms disappeared beneath me, and his place, my bed. I heard the squeak of the door closing, then his weight settled next to me. I sniffled and wiped away tears with the back of my hand. I heard the warlock sigh.

"I'm sorry."

He wrapped an arm around me. "It isn't you. Well, it is a little."

I sniffed half heartedly.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way! Its just," I looked up just in time to see Merlin reach and run a hand through his black hair. "I just... I'm not used to girls crying," he finished quietly, blushing a little. I sniffed again, not sure what to say. My tears kept flowing.

"If you don't like it, why did you bring me home?" I whispered.

Merlin looked pained. "I couldn't just leave you there... But... could you stop crying?"

I stared at him, my throat choking up with half suppressed tears. "Samuel was just killed! By Wildfire! And now shes dead too! And you want me to stop crying?" I sobbed.

He looked taken back. "No! I mean, it just doesn't make me feel-"

"Get out!" I shouted at him. Tears blurred my vision. "You don't care about my feelings! Out!" I blindly ran my hands around, finding my pillow and throwing it at him. "Out!" I flung myself down on the bed, sobbing harder than ever.

"Anna-"

"OUT!"

I heard him hesitate, then my pillow was placed next to my elbow. Then Merlin quietly left. I grabbed the pillow, tucked it under my head, and let the racking sobs take over.

"Aleusa?" I blinked open my eyes, feeling the salt encrusted on them. I didn't remember falling asleep. "Can I come in?" Lifting my head from the wet pillow, I glanced over my shoulder. The door was partially open, revealing Gwen's face.

"Yeah?" I said, my voice hoarse. Then I buried my head in my arms.

Her soft footsteps crossed the room. Then they stopped. "Aleusa..."

"Hm?"

"There's a giant snake in your room." Her voice shook.

Slowly, I lifted my head again. "Its just Pik." Gwen stood frozen by the door. I couldn't see where Pik was. "And he's only two feet long anyways..." Sitting up, I looked around for Pik. The blue and black snake was curled up on the foot of the bed, watching Gwen with a sleepy expression.

_"I don't understand why she's so scared... It's not like I'm poisonous or anything..."_ Pik dropped his head. _"Maybe you should go get that Merlin boy to turn her into a squirrel."_

I took a deep breath and got to my feet, knowing that my face was tear stained and that my eyes were puffy and red. I grabbed Pik and shoved him under my blanket, much to his annoyance. "He won't hurt you," I promised tiredly, sitting down again.

Gwen stared at the lump for a minute, then said slowly: "Merlin sent me." I closed my eyes. "And told me to give you this."

Gwen placed something cool in my hand. Looking down, I saw a glint of gold. I curled my first around it.

"He says he's sorry," said Gwen quietly. I took a deep, shuddering breath. "Aleusa, what happened?"

I looked up at her beautiful dark eyes, feeling my tears returning. "Wildfire is dead. And Samuel. And Merlin..." I broke down again, sobbing on Gwen's shoulder.

Gwen rubbed my back. "Shh... Its going to be okay." After that, she stayed quiet, letting my cry. By then, I didn't have many tears left. Wiping my eyes, I sniffed. "Better now?" asked Gwen gently.

Nodding, I stood. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Crying is a natural thing to do. But I don't understand... What happened with Merlin?"

"He- he just wanted me to stop crying. He didn't care about how I felt. Feel." I tightened my fist around what he had sent, feeling the metal bite into my palm. "I told him to leave."

"Hmm... from what Merlin and the innkeeper said, you were screaming at him to get out," said Gwen.

I stared at her. "Yeah..." I admitted, sniffing again.

"Is it possible you were overreacting?"

I looked down, feeling my cheeks flush. "It is possible."

Gwen smiled faintly. "Merlin truly does care for you." She stood and placed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Give him a chance to get used to how to treat a woman when she is distraught. Tell him you're sorry. He wants to help you."

I closed my eyes. "I already miss Wildfire and Samuel."

"We all do. Except maybe Samuel more than Wildfire. She was a prat."

I giggled, slightly hysterical. "Merlin calls Prince Arthur a prat too."

Gwen tensed ever so slightly and there was a thump outside. I sniffed and looked around Gwen. The door was cracked slightly open. Someone moved outside of it: someone in a blue shirt.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just come in, Merlin."

Sheepishly, he did. Somewhat in shock, I stared at him. "You- you heard all of that."

"Yes." He stepped forward and grabbed my hand. "And everything Gwen said is true. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

I looked into his dark blue eyes, seeing that familiar hint of gold behind him. His face was so hopeful, so pitiful, how could I not forgive him? "And I am sorry for overreacting, Merlin." I hugged him.

When we broke apart, Gwen looked relieved. "Good. Are you going to be okay, Aleusa?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Good, because the Mid-Summer's ball is tonight."

I looked curiously at Merlin, who had spoken. "Why? That is only for nobles."

"And their servants, who are allowed to invite someone."

I still didn't get it. "I work in the stables, not for the Lady Morgana or someone like Gwen..."

Merlin chuckled. "_I_ work for Arthur. And I'm inviting you to it."

"Oh." I looked blankly at my hand. Then I grinned. "Wow. Thank you!"

He chuckled again. "Wear that tonight," he tapped my hand. "I'll be by in a bit to escort you. I have to help Prince Arthur get ready, but then I should be all yours."

I couldn't tell him how happy that made me.

**Well, I apologize for the time it took to post this, as well is it's quality. This is probably the worst chapter I've written in a long time. I would have skipped it altogether, but I really couldn't. Aleusa just couldn't suddenly be all cheery again :P So, I will be posting the next chapter ASAP. Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited!**


	14. Love and Other Silly Things

After Gwen and Merlin had left, I brought Pik back out, who looked extremely grumpy.

_You really didn't have to shove me under there. That woman should have just had to listen to you._

_Well, she already might suspect with you being here in the first place. Hiding you did put her mind at ease, and she is now more likely to forget. You wouldn't want me arrested and killed, would you?_

Pik sighed._ No, Mistress._

_ Good. Now, I think I'm going to get ready._

_ You had better wash your face first, _he commented.

I had to agree after looking in a mirror. My hair was ratty and tangled. My skin was blotchy from crying and my eyes were puffy. I grabbed a rag and a bucket of water from the corner and set to work. The cool water felt good on my skin. The day was still hot, but as the sun set on the longest day of the year, it was bearable. I grinned at my now clean reflection.

I think tonight is going to be better than this morning, Pik.

_It had better be, _he grumbled._ I don't think I could stand anymore tears._

I rolled my eyes and began to brush my hair. _Have you ever been in love, Pik?_

_ No._

_ Are you sure?_

_ No._

I giggled._ What did she look like?_

Pik sighed, both lost in the memory and of frustration. _She is a distant cousin of mine. Very distant,_ he added hastily. _And of the same species._

I sat on my bed and picked up the snake._ So she is beautiful and wise, like you?_

_ Don't flatter me, Mistress. _I could tell he loved it anyways. _But, yes, she is. Her name is Imkinthalo. She is a few inches longer than me, and her scales are emerald. _Pik sighed._ Oh, her scales. They get dark like mine, but they make her eyes sparkle like gems. She is one: a jewel unlike any other. _He sighed again.

_Scales of emerald green,_

_ the likes of which I've never seen._

_ Eyes that gleam_

_ while she slithers through a stream._

_ Imkinthalo, my heart belongs_

_ to yours, across furlongs._

_ There are no amount of songs_

_ that can tell you how much my soul longs._

Pik finished with yet another sigh. _And now you know._

I stared at the blue and black snake._ I didn't know you wrote poetry, Pik._

_ I do. _Pik's voice dared me to tease him.

_ Well, okay then. I guess we all have our talents._

The snake was silent. I stood again and opened my small bag._ Speaking of talents, did I ever tell you that my mother can sew beautifully?_

_ No, but I assume that she can._

I held up a dress. It was navy blue and tan, with a flowing skirt, long sleeves, and a low scoop neck._ Mother insisted that I have one nice dress, for occasions like these._

_ Very nice..._

_ You don't like it?_

_ Oh, I do. I just was thinking about Imkinthalo._

I chortled._ My snake is in love._

_ My Mistress is in love, _Pik replied sharply.

_And he's not going to turn me into a squirrel, _I said in a sing song voice.

_ Glad to see you're feeling better,_ Pik said dryly. I glanced around for something to throw at him.

Half an hour later, dusk had descended on Camelot. It was then I remembered that Samuel had told me that I was on night duty tonight. Merlin also walked in right then.

"You look gorgeous," he exclaimed, kissing my cheek and tucking a rose behind my ear. "But where is that necklace I gave you?"

"Truth be told, I haven't even looked at it yet. I shoved it under my pillow."

Merlin wrinkled his brow. "Why?" I shrugged. He sighed and walked over to my bed, reached a hand under and pulled it out. "Face the mirror," he ordered, hiding it. Smiling, I did as he instructed. Merlin walked up behind me and reached around to drape it around my neck. I shivered as his fingers brushed the skin on my collarbone. Then I gasped as I saw the pendant on the golden chain. It was also gold, twisted to form an intricately woven shape. Diamonds glittered in each empty space.

"I- Merlin- Oh, Merlin."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I will have to return it, but you can wear it for tonight."

"Oh, Merlin." I reached up and gently touched it.

"So you like it?"

"I love it," I breathed.

"Good. Now, Aleusa, lets go."

Smiling from ear to ear, I picked up a tan cloak and draped it over my shoulders. Then I remembered what had made my heart stop just before Merlin walked in. "Merlin," I grabbed his wrist. "I just remembered. Samuel told me to work night shift tonight."

His face fell. "But, you, I, we..." Then his eyes hardened. "I think they will be more than happy to let somebody else do it." He entwined his fingers with mine. "If not, well, I can threaten to report then to Arthur."

I blinked a few times. "Oh." Another thought struck me. "Wait!" I dropped his hand and pulled open my pack once more. From inside it, I pulled out a simple pin shaped like a rose and another object I hid behind me as I stood. "This is for Samuel's wife. And this-" I pulled it out with a flourish. "Is your present." I grinned at his delighted face.

"Aleusa, that is perfect." Merlin took the emerald green scarf, took off his red one, and tied it around his neck. "How do I look?" he said, strutting around like a peacock.

I swatted his sleeve. "Like a dollophead. A very handsome dollop head, but still a dollophead."

He grinned. "Good. It will draw more attention to the beautiful woman I am dancing with." He leaned in and gave me a kiss. "Now, shall we go?"

I nodded and took his hand. Merlin led me through the city. When we came to the stables outside the palace, we found Samuel's wife, and I gave her the pin. She burst into tears. Before I could try and console her, Merlin dragged me away.

"Sorry, but I don't want anything to ruin our night. In the morning, I will be more than happy to take you to see her."

I was a little upset, but it vanished the instant we stepped inside the throne room. The room was alight with torches. Flowers covered every available surface, including the floor. Dancers swirled around in a rainbow of colors. Before I could fully take in the splendor, Merlin whirled me into the midst of the crowd. I laughed as he spun me in a circle.

"Ever danced before?"

"Once or twice," I admitted.

"Are you any good?"

"I would like to think so!"

"Good, because I can't to save my life," laughed Merlin.

We were grinning like fools by the time we swung past Prince Arthur and Gwen dancing behind a rather large Lord. Suddenly, I understood why she had tensed when I called Prince Arthur a prat. Merlin followed my gaze and leaned close to whisper in my ear.

"I see you've discovered Camelot's most secret couple."

Shaking my head, I replied: "They look so happy... but how are they going to make it work?"

Merlin shrugged. "Arthur will think of something."

We continued to dance as the guests gradually trickled away. Arthur and Gwen were careful to avoid each other after their one dance, slipping away in a crowd to be alone. Finally, the only people left were a dozen couples like Merlin and I. One of the minstrels slowly drew his bow across his fiddle, making it sing. A lap harp joined in. I wrapped my arms around Merlin's neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel him smile against my cheek as we swaying in time with the music.

"I must be the luckiest boy in the world, to be dancing with an angel," he murmured.

I giggled. "You are such a flatterer."

"Only to you."

"Good," I said, grinning up at him. His eyes flashed mischievously.

"Of course, there was this one girl who I..."

"Don't talk about it. This our night, and if you mention her again I will set Pik on you."

Merlin started laughing so loud the musicians ground to a halt and stared at him until I dragged him out of the throne room. And I never saw what was so funny about it.

In the morning, I woke up humming. Pik looked at me like only a snake could.

_ Good night last night?_

_ Very._

_ I'm surprised._

_ What?_

_ I'm surprised he didn't turn you into a squirrel._

I gave Pik a long look._ I really don't think he's going to turn me into a squirrel._

_ You can think that, but don't say I told you so._

_ What gives you that idea?_

Pik refused to answer. Rolling my eyes, I flung my cloak over my shoulders and was heading to the door when I remembered. _Oh, Merlin didn't take the necklace back last night._ I scooped it up and placed it in my pocket. _I need to give it to him so he can give it back to the Lady Morgana._

_ How do you know it was from her?_

_ Merlin mentioned hes taken stuff from her room before. Its just a good guess._

_ Well, its a good thing your returning it. I wouldn't want her turning you into a squirrel._

Before I would ask what Pik meant, I noticed that the sun was already high._ I've got to go, Pik. See you tonight._

_ I might not be here when you get back. I'm getting the urge for something besides mice. I saw him shudder. So don't worry about me._

_ I won't. Good hunting._

I trotted up the stairs into the castle, calling a greeting to the guards.

"Where you running off to this time?" Will called.

"Just returning something!"

"Don't be too long! Wouldn't want to arrest you!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" I said cheerfully. Another minute brought me to the door to Prince Arthur's rooms. I gave it a light rap and a minute later, Merlin pulled it open.

"Who- Oh, Aleusa." He stepped outside and shut the door. "We have to be quiet. Arthur is still sleeping. Is everything alright?"

I smiled at the concerned look on his face. "Everything is great. I just need to drop off the necklace."

Relief spread immediately over the warlock's face. "Thanks. I almost forgot."

I laughed. "Yes, and the Lady Morgana would not be pleased to know you had 'borrowed' her necklace and then forgotten to return it."

He made a face. "How'd you guess?"

"Who else would have such a pretty necklace laying around?" I winked and placed the priceless object in his hand. Merlin slowly closed his hand around it.

"Did you have fun last night?"

"It was magical."

Merlin snorted. "Hardly. If I could..." he shook his head. "Nobody would ever forget it."

I smiled at the wistful expression on his face. "You'll have to tell me what you'd do sometime."

"Hm... Well, it would start something like this." I was about to open my mouth to ask him to elaborate when his lips met mine. I smiled against them and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He pushed me back against the wall as his kisses grew harder. My eyes flickered, but I let him continue. His hand wound through my hair, pressing ever closer. Then he was trailing kisses across my jaw...

"Where is that- MERLIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" We both jumped. Prince Arthur was standing in the door, his scowl turning into a smirk. "How are my two lovebirds this morning?"

"Just fine, thank you," said Merlin sarcastically. "At least until you showed up."

"Sire," I said, curtsying. My face felt as red as a tomato. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to smooth it.

"I'm not the problem here! You're the one late to work and snogging his girlfriend! Who's probably late." He turned his gaze toward me and I flushed deeper. "And Merlin, you need to set out my breakfast. My father wants to see me." Prince Arthur gave me us a long look before turning back into his rooms.


	15. A Decision and a Journey

I burst into the stables panting and calling- "Sorry I'm late, Samuel! I had-" I cut off. My stomach gave a lurch as my heart fell into it. The stable hands stared at me for a second before taking a collective deep breath and turning back to their work. I blinked a few times, trying to shove the thoughts of the deceased Stable Master aside. Watching the floor as I walked, I went instinctively to Wildfire's stall. It was empty and cleaned of the gore of yesterday. My body froze. No matter how hard my mind screamed at me to move, to get out, my feet would not obey.

Wildfire and Samuel. It had all been my fault. Their deaths were due to my magic. One of my hands twisted the dark green material of my dress. I had not been able to keep Wildfire under control, and she had killed Samuel. And then Prince Arthur had killed her. My magic was too weak. I should not have tamped with the horse's mind in the first place. It would have been better to have let the Crown Prince get fed up with her and send her to a farm to work.

But I had chosen to keep feeding her magic, making her perfect. Yet, it had not really helped. The original Wildfire had been there, repressed, waiting to break free. She had, and her life had been taken for it. My magic was the cause of it. My hand tightened convulsively around my dress skirt again.

Magic. Maybe the King was right in banning it. Witches, wizards, beast masters... mistresses... even warlocks- maybe they should be hunted and killed. Magic is unpredictable. I told myself that I would not use it anymore. Not ever. Killing others was not worth it.

I would never use magic again.

The stall disappeared in a flash. My stomach twisted and I felt like I was flying. Fire filled my vision, but I felt no heat.

_No._

The single word, spoken in a deep melodious tone, sent me spiraling out of the flames. The empty stall appeared in front of me again.

A hand grabbed my bicep, making me jump. Visions of the demon Shaglaert filled my mind. "Annabeth? You 'kay?" It was Hiram. The dark haired young teenager had been working at the stables for years. "You were swaying an' it looked like you were 'bout to fall flat o' som'ing."

I smiled faintly, my stomach still upset at my... hallucination. "Thank you, Hiram."

His lips turned downward into a frown. "Are ya sure you're 'kay?"

"No," I answered honestly. "But I will be soon."

"How do ya know?"

I looked the boy up and down. His clothes were ratty and unkempt, yet his eyes radiated concern for me. "I have no idea, Hiram. It's just a feeling."

"Ah." He nodded knowingly. "My mum taught me 'bout those. "She said good lea'ers and good mums get 'em. My mum got one 'hen I was 'bout to clim' down an' see whats a' the bottom uh the well."

My smile was genuine. Sometimes Hiram acted half his age. "Water is at the bottom of the well, isn't it?"

Hiram shrugged. "Mum said her feelin' didn't wan' me to find out." He ran a hand through his curly hair. The gesture reminded me of Merlin. "So I didn't 'et to."

"I think its a good thing you didn't, Hiram: it could have ended very badly."

A grin split his face. "See? You get feelin's too! You'll make a great mum!" With that, Hiram ran out of the stall.

"A great mother with what father?" I murmured quietly.

I followed Hiram slowly. Each step was steady and measured out. I watched my feet pace, setting them down on each slab of voice... _No_ what? That I should continue to do magic? That was not an option. I firmed my jaw, raising my eyes to look around. That stable hands who had been staring jerked and went back to their work. I would not do magic.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth!" Several chimes of the bells later, Merlin rushed into the stables. "You need to get all your stuff together, now." He danced on his feet, constantly glancing over his shoulder and twitching. "Arthur's going to come in here any moment, and he's not happy with me."<p>

"What did you do?" I asked.

Merlin's face twisted. "Spilt polish on his shirt. And bungled up the packing."

"Packing? For what?"

"Uther said that Arthur needs a new horse. If we leave now, we'll be able to get to the man who breeds the royal horses and back before the passes snow over."

"That won't happen for months! And _we_?"

"Sir Leon is coming to oversee Arthur's bartering and to get a pony for his soon-to-be-squire. You're coming too," explained Merlin breathlessly. "Uther wants you to. He said that since you're still in charge of Arthur's horses, you aught to have at least a little say in which horse is next. He thinks you're smart. He is fairly confident that you won't let Arthur chose a bad horse this time."

I could feel my eyes widening. "Uther thinks that highly of me?"

"Ye-"

"MERLIN!"

The warlock winced. "He does. You need to run and pack. Get Pik, because we'll be gone for two months- maybe less if nothing goes wrong. But Arthur wants to leave _now_."

"Now?" My voice took on a note of panic. "What about Sir Leon?"

"He's a knight. Apparently they're always packed," shrugged Merlin. "Now go! I'll try and hold him back..."

"Back?"

"He'll leave without you if you don't hurry, and if you don't come, he'll beat me up."

I sprinted back to the inn, shoved all of my belongings into a bag, threw on a pair of riding pants and high-tailed it back to the stables.

Merlin was standing between Prince Arthur and the horse he would be using for the journey, a rather plain bay gelding.

"Look, sire, you have to wait. Your father said that-"

"I don't care what he said!"

"You should."

Prince Arthur paused, his mouth hanging slightly open. Then he spotted me. "Annabel! What took you so long? You and Merlin, I've never met lazier servants!"

I flinched and stepped forward, taking Peanut's reins as Sir Leon handed them to me. "Sorry, sire."

"You should be!" Prince Arthur's face was slightly red and he seemed very... disoriented. He frowned around at our small group. "Well? What are you waiting for!" He swung the reins of his bay at Merlin like a whip, causing the horse to snort in pain as his head was yanked around. "Mount up! The weeks on the road aren't going to go by any faster if we all just stand there!" With harsh movements, he threw the reins over his horse's neck and swung up into the saddle.

The three of us watched him silently, in shock. Then Prince Arthur growled. We gave a start and followed suit. In minutes, we had exited Camelot at a brisk trot.

* * *

><p>Despite our rather odd leave-taking, I found that I enjoyed myself for the first day of travel. The air was warm, the roads peaceful. Prince Arthur rode ahead, seemingly content to bottle up his anger. Merlin, Sir Leon, and I rode side-by-side, chatting the miles away.<p>

Gradually, the trees became looming shadows and our chatter died away. Merlin stifled a yawn. I looked up at the moon, comfortable in the silence. Peanut snorted beneath me, and the three other horses answered. I smiled faintly. Horses were such wonderful creatures. Smart, brave, loyal... I reached out my mind to Prince Arthur's horse, thinking it was Wildfire.

Then it all hit me.

Wildfire was dead.

I had vowed not to use magic anymore.

And I had no idea where Pik was, and he had no idea where I was.

My breathing quickened and I glanced around at the trees, as if I could see the black and blue snake in the dark. I wouldn't do magic again, but that didn't mean I didn't want Pik around to protect me. My mind entered a numb state as I tried to think of a way to contact Pik without using magic. There was no way. But I couldn't just leave him!

"Lets make camp," said Prince Arthur suddenly. I jumped a little, earning a glance from Sir Leon. We guided our horses off the road and into a small dell. With practiced ease, the men set up camp. Prince Arthur's temper seemed to gave cooled off and he oversaw Merlin's fire building with minimal swearing. Then the Crown Prince rolled up in a blanket and went to sleep.

Thoughts about Pik still crowded my mind, but I shoved them to the side. I turned a puzzled gaze to Merlin. "Why was the Prince so..."

"Upset? Touchy? A prat?" scowled Merlin.

"Um, yeah, I guess so."

Merlin shrugged. "Leaving home so suddenly, without saying goodbye to, ah," he gave the half sleep knight a sideways glance. "Certain people."

"Oh." He didn't want to leave Gwen for so long. The thought made me smile. "Would you be like that if I couldn't..."

Merlin shifted uncomfortably. "I- Well, I _convinced _the king that you should come..."

I stared at him. "You can _do_ that?"

The warlock looked down at the ground. "I... Yeah. It was really draining though. I wouldn't do it again in a hurry. I don't understand how you talk to Pik all the time." Merlin paused. "Where is he, anyways?"

"Uh..." My mind spun in circles. "Off hunting." It _was_ the truth... Faking a yawn, I stretched and lay down. "Sorry, but I'm tired from all that riding."

"Alright, me too. Goodnight, Annabeth, my love."

"Goodnight, Merlin."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I have a few things to talk about today :)<strong>

**I'm having a mini contest. Whoever can write the best summary for this story will win... A review for two of their stories. Is that a good prize?**

**Any characters you'd like to see back? Any characters you'd like to see in general? Oh, and if you have any ideas for their little road trip, leave a review telling me :D I have several, but not enough to fill up two months.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**(P.S- I'm on break now, so hopefully all of my other stories will be updated. HUGE apologizes to anyone who's been waiting for those...)**


	16. Aleusa's Oath

I was shivering when I woke up in the morning. My eyes blinked open, seeing the damp coals of our fire only two feet away. My entire body shook for an instant and my teeth chattered. Quickly, I clamped them together.

"What happened to summer?" I muttered, pulling up my blanket and tucking it around my chin. But now my feet were out in the freezing morning air. I drew up my knees to my chest, trying to get warm. For a minute, I lay still. When I inhaled, cold wet air shocked my brain into wakefulness. And when I exhaled, a cloud of white appeared in front of me. I shivered again.

"Cold?"

Warm breath tickled my ear. I jumped and rolled over, arms flailing. A hand caught my wrist.

"Goodness, you are such a touchy person sometimes, Aleusa."

I smiled sheepishly up at Merlin. "Sorry."

He huffed, his breath brushing my face before disappearing. "Its okay. What did you expect? Sir Leon?"

His tease stung a little. "I- I was just not expecting it."

Merlin smirked and lay down next to me, brushing his lips against mine. "I woke up when a bear sniffed his way over to you. He was grunting so loud I'm surprised you didn't wake up. Or anyone else. Does that happen a lot?"

Slightly distracted by his kiss and the cold, I didn't understand what he meant and asked him to repeat himself. "Oh. Yes, when I was traveling to Camelot, I would usually wake up with a squirrel or something next to me. Once, there was a fox."

"A fox? Never something as large as a bear? He wasn't a small one either..." Merlin shifted on the hard ground.

I shook my head. "No. I'm getting stronger..." Silently, I added, _But I don't want to be._

"Good!" said Merlin. He slid closer, a cocky grin on his face. "Now, I believe you were cold?" I giggled quietly as the warlock gently pushed me back onto my side and snuggled up against my bak, wrapping his arms around my stomach. We lay quietly, enjoying each other's warmth as the sun slowly rose, casting faint light over our little camp.

"Is it going to be like this every morning?" asked Prince Arthur dryly. We had fallen asleep. Merlin mumbled "Uh huh..." and pressed his face into my neck. I smiled. The adrenaline of being woken up by a bear seemed to have worn off him.

"Oh, get up!" ordered Prince Arthur, kicking Merlin. We both grunted. I pushed off Merlin's hands with much grumbling on his part and rolled to my feet. As I was rolling up my blanket, Merlin finally got up and staggered off to his abandoned bedroll. Sir Leon and Prince Arthur watched us with bored gazes from the backs of their horses. We apparently weren't going to have a hot breakfast.

"Sometime today," drawled the Prince.

"Sorry sire," I said. Merlin echoed me. My friend kicked the coals of our fire and we mounted up, hitting the road at an easy canter. I sighed and settled into the saddle, my muscles protesting a bit. Riding for hours through the cold was not my idea of a good day, although Prince Arthur seemed happy. At least, better than yesterday.

The hours passed with little talking. We were all cold, tired, sore, and hungry. On the second day of travel. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, watching my breath form a small cloud.

_Maybe this isn't going to be as fun as I thought,_ I mused. A few seconds later, I realized that Pik wasn't going to answer me. I sighed again. Either I had to find Pik, or I would just have to get used to it. Neither seemed easier than the other.

When the wide, well kept road that we had been following branched in two directions, Prince Arthur called a halt. I dismounted silently and loosened Peanut's girth. Sir Leon walked up beside me.

"Do you feel alright?" he asked. Merlin's head popped up over his horse's back. "You look very pale..."

I smiled. "I feel fine, Sir Leon. Thank you." I turned back to Peanut.

Sir Leon placed a hand on my shoulder, turning me to face him again. "You do not look okay, young woman."

I was startled by the seriousness in his voice. By then, Merlin had jogged over.

"He's right, Aleusa. You don't look very good."

"What's the hold up?" shouted Arthur, who already had a fire going. "I want to eat, Merlin!"

I pushed Sir Leon's hand away. "I feel fine." I smiled reassuringly at the curly haired knight. "If I start to feel sick, I'll tell you."

Sir Leon grunted, but turned away. We all walked over and sat down, eating a quick lunch before hitting the road again.

It was mid afternoon when the first symptoms struck. We had taken a rather run down dirt road north, heading for a range of impossibly tall mountains in the distance. My attention was focused on a downed tree to the side of the road when Peanut gave a shrill whinny and reared. A handful of bandits came storming out of the trees, axes raised. I slid of and hit the ground with a thump. A rock jarred my spine and I lay dazed. I heard Merlin shout and the sound of two swords being drawn. My vision swam. A blurry brown blob reared over me. A hoof landed inches away from my face: the other one on my left hand. I screamed as bones snapped. Peanut reared up again and whirled away with a screaming whinny. Despite my oath against magic, the mare's desperate thoughts crowed into my pain filled mind.

_Oh, Mistress, I'm so sorry! Its just that with you not using magic, you smell like a normal human! I'm sorry Mistress, so sorry! Please, don't send me away! I'm not like Wildfire! It was an accident! I'm sorry! So so sorry..._

I lay in shock, willing myself not to answer. My magic was at work again. Or rather, lack of it. The pain in my hand subsided enough so that I could push myself up. The bandits had all been killed. Peanut stood beside me, head hung.

Merlin swore loudly as he dropped beside me. "How- what?" He held my wrist gingerly. "Why- Peanut?" He peered up at the chestnut mare, who dropped her head even further.

I gasped as my fingers twinged in pain. "I- I'll explain later," I said between clenched teeth.

Prince Arthur whistled softly as he squatted beside me. "That must _hurt_!" Sir Leon winced and wiped away a trickled of blood from a shallow cut above his right eye.

"Yeah, it does," I growled, silently deciding that being an injured female, I had a right to snap at the Crown Prince of Camelot.

Said Prince raised his eyebrows, but remained silent. Merlin carefully splayed my fingers in his palm. It was my turn to wince as I saw them for the first time. The last three fingers on my left hand were bent at odd angles and my entire hand was already a lovely shade of purple green. Slivers of white stuck out from my pinky, oozing crimson blood.

"She looks even paler now," muttered Sir Leon.

"Completely white," agreed Prince Arthur.

"Excluding her hand, of course."

"Shut up, both of you," I hissed. My stomach was now reacting to the sight, and I felt cold and clammy. Everything was silent for a minute while Merlin thoughtfully examined my hand. "Is it supposed to hurt this bad?" I asked after a while.

"Yep," said Prince Arthur.

"Shu- ah!" I screamed as Merlin suddenly grabbed my ring and middle finger and slid the bone back into place. A few choice words slipped out that would have made my father wince.

"No more listening to training," Merlin muttered, rubbing his ear. The Prince roared with laughter and Sir Leon chuckled.

"Swears like a bandit, she does. Who knew?"

To this day, I still don't know which one of the men I should have slapped with my good hand because Merlin had started to slid the protruding bone of my pinky into place. My screams sent birds flying.

Twenty minutes later, I was back on a reluctant Peanut. Mt hand was wrapped in Merlin's scarf and he had discreetly cast a spell to lessen the pain. I still felt cold and clammy, but at least my hand wasn't killing me. I was grumpy too. Not necessarily at Peanut, although the little mare seemed to believe so, but at magic. My magic. It just kept getting me in trouble.

Night fell early up in the mountains, and we followed the same pattern the night before. Without offering to help gather firewood, I wrapped up in my blanket and fell soundly asleep.

When I opened my eyes again, the moon was well overhead. Merlin lay snoring next to me and I could see Leon's prone form across the dying fire. Careful of my hand, I sat up, blanket pooling around my hips. Arthur leaned against a tree, snoring softly.

Snoring?

Arthur was prince! He never fell asleep on guard! I scrambled to my feet, intending to wake him when a deep voice sounded in my mind.

_Ah, I have found you, young Mistress. The _Magic_ is not pleased with you, my dear._

Slowly, I turned around. A large grey wolf stood behind my blanket, peering at me with wide eyes. My mouth hung open.

_Why do you not answer me? You have much power about you, Mistress. And I have been told by a snake near Camelot that you converse readily with all beasts. _The wolf cocked his head. _Shytanpikvorad misses you greatly, Mistress. Why do you not reach out to him?_

_ Pik! Is he okay? _The words rushed unbidden out of my mind.

The wolf chuckled. _It is as the Great One and The Magic said. You care for your guardian. That will be enough to convince you to renounce your oath. _He grinned, showing his fangs. _By now you should know that we beasts are often quite smart. Now..._

He paused and his ear swiveled. I could faint crashes and then, an ever fainter howl. _Come,_ commanded the wolf. _I have many things to show you this night._

He loped into the forest. Hesitantly, I followed. My oath was broken already. How could I not?

**Well? What do you guys think? Still looking for plot ideas! Sorry about the long wait. I promise the next one will be faster.**

**Merry Christmas!**


	17. Running With the Wolves

The giant grey wolf padded silently ahead of me, winding his way through the trees. Holding my broken fingers to my chest, I followed curiously. The moon was full, and directly overhead, casting silver light over the entire forest. A stick cracked sharply to my left. I jumped.

_It is just__Ú__lfa, _said my guide. _She is my mate and will not attack you. No beast will._

_No beast? _I asked, skeptical.

_ Of course._ The wolf stopped. _Did you not know that?_

_ No. I know almost nothing of my magic._

He lowered his head. _That is a great shame. But it makes my full purpose for being sent to you clear. _The wolf looked at Úlfa. A silent communication seemed to pass between them. _We will take you to our cave, Mistress-Who-Is-A-Pup._

I smiled at his name for me._ What shall I call you?_

_Æ__delwulf, _said the grey beast.

_Noble wolf,_ I translated with a smile.

_Yes, noble wolf. _Ædelwulf seemed to grin, showing his fangs. _The name is fitting, seeing as I am the leader of my pack, the greatest of all packs. We live over a hundred years, yet no one hunter can bring one of my number down._

_ Then you are great wolves indeed._

Ædelwulf seemed pleased._ Thank you, Mistress-Who-Is-A-Pup. Now, we shall run. The night grows ever older, and I have much more to tell you than I originally planned._

Ædelwulf broke into a trot, then a lope, and finally a gallop. Úlfa let out a series of sharp barks, answered seconds later all around. She trotted to my side.

_We must run with my mate, Mistress-Who-Is-A-Pup. _The light grey wolf came up to my hip. She nudged the back of my knee, and I obediently began to run. Ædelwulf was already a mere shadow in the distance. I pumped my legs faster as Úlfa loped easily at my side. Out of the shadows, a reddish brown wolf appeared and ran at my right. Startled, I began to run faster. He kept pace easily.

_R__ánulfr, _said Úlfa._ He is the mightiest warrior in out pack. _Ránulfr barked, and a dozen more wolves appeared._ Udolf, Chanteloup, Sköll, Filtiarn, Hrolleif, Olcan, Randale, Ulvelaik, twins Sathyn and Sythin, Varg, and finally, my child and future king, Fáelán, _introduced Úlfa with obvious pride.

_Has the whole pack come?_ I asked, amazed.

_Yes. The coming of a Beast Mistress into our territory, for our help, is a joyous occasion. All have come._

Fáelán, Úlfa's son, galloped to my side. He was a handsome young wolf with dark grey hair and a black strip down his back. He looked up at with me with dark blue eyes that were startlingly similar to Merlin's.

Life became surreal as I ran with the wolves, still holding my broken fingers to my chest. A strange power swept over me. I did not grow tired, nor did my step faltered. I was simply another wolf, running through the forest I knew so well. Or at least, the wolves did. Without realizing it, I was pulling their memories of the land and using it. So I ran with the wolves, feeling more powerful than ever before. My nausea was gone, along with my headache. And if Leon were to look at me, I was sure he would see no paleness. I threw my head back and laughed aloud, overwhelmed with joy. The wolves howled loudly in response.

We slowed to a walk long before I wanted to. My breathing came in gasps, but I was smiling like a fool.

_Maybe magic isn't so bad after all..._

I sensed that Ædelwulf had heard my thought, but he didn't comment. All fourteen wolves crowded around me, pushing their heads under my hands.

"Ow!" One pushed my injured fingers, sending a bolt of white hot pain lacing up and down my arm.

_My apologizes, Mistress-Who-Is-A-Pup, _said a brown male I recognized as Filtiarn. _I did not __mean to hurt you._ He punctuated his thoughts with a faint whine.

Ædelwulf stepped up, pushing Filtiarn away. _Come with us, Mistress-Who-Is-A-Pup. We will rest in our cave. _The pack bounded happily away, acting like a group of overanxious hunting dogs.

Smiling, I followed Ædelwulf's swishing tail into a large cave, hidden in a dip between two huge oak trees. The cave was chilly. Ædelwulf curled up all around me, oblivious to the cold.

_Please, sit,_ said Úlfa. _It will be a long night._

_ Yes, _said Ædelwulf. _We have much to talk about. Where would you like to start? I should be able to answer any questions you have about Beast Magic._

I mouthed the words as I dropped slowly to my knees and then folded my legs, criss-cross style. Beast Magic... _I want to know about today. You said that animals cannot hurt me. But... My pony panicked when we were attacked earlier today and stomped on my hand when I fell off. _I held up my broken fingers, wrapped in Merlin's scarf. _Why is that?_

_ I believe this... _Peanut _told you, _Ædelwulf commented after a minute. _While we were running here, I examined all your memories as to get a firm grasp on your magical experience. _He ignored my stunned silence and continued. _But I will repeat it for your sake. Your cutting off your magic cut off the scent that surrounds all creatures and humans of magic. Peanut, being a simple-minded pony, ceased to recognize you and your power in her moment of distress. Hence, your injury. Ever since you made your now-broken oath, the world has felt it. Beast Masters and Mistresses are few and far between. I know of only one other alive at this very moment and time. What they do affects the entire animal kingdom. When you made your oath, you condemned many people to their deaths._

I gasped._ Who? How? Gaius said that Beast Magic was not very powerful!_

_ Gaius was obviously mistaken. _Ædelwulf sat down in front of me, Úlfa beside him. Fáelán clambered into my lap and curled up, instantly falling asleep. _Beast Magic is immensely powerful. In its own right, it is possible to compare it's power to that of your friend, Emrys' power._

_ Emrys?_

_ Hmm... Ah, Merlin._

I grinned._ Merlin is very powerful. But I am not as powerful as him._

_ We shall see... we shall see. As I was saying, yes, it did threaten many lives. For certain, if you had kept your vow, Prince Arthur, Sir Leon, and two young men named Gwaine and Percival would have been killed, as well as several great magical creatures. And Emr- Merlin would have been maimed for life._

_ What? How could this be possible?_

_ It is the future, Mistress-Who-Is-A-Pup. It might have never come to pass, but in a trip I took to the Crystal Cave many years ago, that is the future I saw._

_ Oh. _I fell silent, unsure of what to say.

_Your illness has also been a factor in your oath. The paleness, nausea, headache... It is all from suppressing magic that is not meant to be. Beast Magic acts _through_ you. Not because of you. By not allowing it to use you, you creating those symptoms._

_ Oh, _I thought again faintly, running a hand thoughFáelán's thick fur. _That clears up quite a lot of questions, actually... Beast Magic was controlling me when I led Wildfire around the castle courtyard, and when I killed Shaglaert's horses?_

_ Very good. It also broke the rope holding George in your hometown and guided him to you. It also found and recruited Pik to be your guardian after George was killed. It gave you the skills you needed to ride Peanut and sent us to you after we received our orders._

_ Orders? From who._

_ I cannot say. The time for you to discover him is yet to come._

_ Okay... _I eyed Ædelwulf. He looked steadily back at me. _What about Wildfire? Why could I not control her?_

_ That, you will soon find out._

_ Another cryptic answer?_

_ Yes. _I would swear the wolf was smiling.

_Alright then..._

_ It is not my place to tell you, _Ædelwulf said gently. _But be contented to know that you will soon understand._

_ I trust you. Now, how does this whole guardian thing work? And how can I call Pik? I want to apologize... And I miss him and his sarcastic, squirrel related comments._

Ædelwulf barked with laughter. _Beast Magic has been drawing him to you the moment you spoke to me. I would estimate that he will be here within two days. _I sighed with relief. _Now, speaking with us. You have noticed that you no longer need to search for our life spark though our eyes to do this?_

_ Yes._

_ You are aware then, that more intelligent creatures can also communicate with you of their own free will?_

_ Yes._

_ And that they can summon you to help them?_

_ No!_

Ædelwulf chuckled. _They can. You do not _have_ to answer them, but you will feel tremendous pressure too._

_ Thank you for the warning._

_ You are welcome. And while we are on the subject to warnings, I have one for you. Then we will be done and we will escort you back to camp._

Fáelán sighed in my lap. _Does she have to leave, father?_

_Yes, Fáelán. I am sure you will see each other again, however._

_ Oh goody. _Fáelán giggled like a child and curled up tighter.

I smiled. _What is your warning, Æ__delwulf?_

Ædelwulf stood up and looked at me with deep black eyes, tail swishing. _This is an order from the one who commanded us to find you, as well as all beasts. Do not, under any circumstances, stop using your magic. Whether voluntary or involuntarily, not allowing Best Magic to flow through you will result in tragedy. Never, ever, do what you have done in the past two days._

_ I understand, and am very sorry. _Chastened, I dropped my head.

_And now, a gift. _ Ædelwulf seemed contented. _My pack is not made up of ordinary wolves, as you have undoubtably noticed. We are allowed to preform a spell, any spell, at any point in our life. The very first of our kind who was granted this favor chose to prolong his kind's life. I used mine to give my wife a son, at the cost of my brother's life. _Ædelwulf hung his head briefly. _But my mate recently discovered how she would like to use her gift._

Confused, I watched as he stepped to the side. Úlfa took his place.

_Mistress Aleusa, I would use my gift to heal your hand._

My good hand that had been petting Fáelán froze. "You- you would do that for me?" I whispered, dumbstruck.

_Yes, I would. Hold out your hand._

Bewildered that she would do such a thing, I did as the she-wolf ordered. Her use of my proper name and her mate's honesty convinced me. Úlfa touched her nose to my fingers. Her dark eyes flashed golden, and a feeling like being doused in an icy stream washed over me. I shivered, and it was gone. The throbbing pain had vanished. Slowly, I unwrapped Merlin's scarf. My fingers were whole, new, perfect. Except for a series of scars along my left pinky.

_To remind you, _said Úlfa simply, backing away.

Minutes later, I was running through the woods once more, flanked only by Úlfa, Ædelwulf, and Fáelán. The wolf family was silent as we ran. The moon had disappeared behind distant mountains and the slightest hint of the sun was showing in the east. Twenty meters from camp, we stopped.

_You will have some explaining to do, and some lies to create, _said Ædelwulf.

_It is worth it, _I replied passionately, dropping to my knees beside them. _Úlfa, thank you so much for your sacrifice. I cannot tell you how much it means to me. _I threw my arms around the white wolf and gave her a brief hug.

_The pleasure was all mine, Mistress-Who-Is-A-Pup._ Úlfa bowed her head and backed away.

I turned to Ædelwulf. _Your information is invaluable, __Æ__delwulf. Is there anyway I can repay you?_

_ Answer me if I call, _he said simply.

_I will. _Thinking it inappropriate to hug the great wolf, I turned to his son. _Fáelán..._

_ Why do you have to go, Aleusa? Can't I go with you? I want to ride with you! I could be your guardian until Shytanpikvorad returns! Could I go back to Camelot with you? Please, Aleusa? I love you!_

_ Mistress Aleusa, _correctedÚlfa sharply.

I smiled sadly. _I wish you could, Fáelán, but you can't._

_ Why not? _The pup whined pitifully, breaking my heart.

_Magic is outlawed in Camelot, Fáelán. Bringing you back, no matter how much I want to, would result in King Uther killing both of us._

_ Aw... I could kill the king for you! Then I could live with you!_

I pulledFáelán into my lap with a sigh. _Dearest, that would prove more than ever that magic is not good._

_It is, though!_

_ I know that, and you know that, and so do quite a few other people. But King Uther outlawed it, so we must hide it. Besides, you have a duty to your people. What would your pack do without you to lead them when the time comes?_

Fáelán hung his head sadly.

_Don't think for a moment that I would love to have you come with me. That would be the most wonderful thing in the world. Maybe, when the world has changed, I will meet you again._

_ Are you sure? _Fáelán looked up hopefully, his tail slowly beginning to wag.

_I will do my best. _Fáelán grinned, showing his fangs.

_Come here, Fáelán_, ordered Úlfa. _We must go before the other humans awake._

Fáelán bounded out of my arms and trotted to his mother's side. I stood.

_We will see you again,_ said Ædelwulf softly. Then he turned and vanished into the shadows, Úlfa behind him. Fáelán paused and looked back.

"Go," I said sadly. "I hope we meet again..."

Fáelán wagged his tail once, then trotted into the shadows. The wolves were gone.

**Yes, I like wolves, as well as horses. And dragons...**

**:D**

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! I hope it wasn't too boring... But if you still have any questions about Beast Magic, PM me! (Or leave a review. I like those a lot too!) Also, I just finished watching Season 3 (Which is all we have in the states * grumpy face *) and have discovered that Merlin might, correct that, HAS competition. I find Percival to be especially yummy eye candy :D What do you guys think about throwing the big guy into the mix? Eventually? After all, this is currently taking place towards the end of Season 2... (Btw, I'm pretending Freya didn't exist. Probably. For now. I can't make up my mind. :P (Again, opinions?))**

**I think that's it...**

**Happy Hanukkah!**

**(P.S Soooooooooooooooo many italics :P)**

**(P.P.S Might I mention that it is almost 1 in the morning here?)**

**(P.P.P.S Who else wants to take Fáelán home with them and snuggle? :D)**


	18. The Unicorn

The next morning, instead of being awaken by the cold, I was awaken by somebody screaming like a girl. I tried to get to my feet, but a heavy weight in the small of my back stopped me. The screaming continued. I raised my head and reached an arm around to touch what was resting on me.

The screaming broke off. "Alexa! Don't touch it!"

_Arthur? _Sure enough, the prince was standing a few feet away, eyes wide in horror.

"What is it?" I whispered. It was warm, for one. I could feel that.

"It's a- it's a wolf?" That was Merlin. Apparently Arthur's hideous screams had waken him too.

I closed my eyes with a sigh. A wolf. And there was only one I knew that was small enough to curl up on my back.

_Fáelán!_ I snapped. They dark grey wolf pup lifted his head.

_Yes, Mistress?_

_Get off, now! Does your father know where you are?_

Fáelán uncurled and jumped lightly off my back. Immediately, I scrambled to my feet. Arthur rushed forward to drag me back, sword drawn.

"Honestly, Arthur, it's just a _baby_," Merlin drawled in a fairly good impersonation of Arthur. He did look a tad frightened, through.

_Fáelán! You need to go home! Now!_

The silly wolf was standing there, head cocked, watching us with a goofy grin. Of course, a wolfish grin does look quite terrifying if you aren't used to it. _But Aleusa, I want to go with you! Just until Shytanpikvorad gets back! _He bounded forward, wagging his tail. _Please?_

Arthur yelped and pushed me backwards, stumbling after me with his shaky sword pointed at Fáelán.

_No! I wish you could, but look at Arthur! He's going to kill you if you don't leave!_

_Awww..._

_Now, Fáelán!_

"Scram!" said Arthur, waving his sword about like a madman.

Reluctantly, with his tail tucked, Fáelán turned and trotted away. I backed away from Arthur, who looked halfway between screaming in triumph and screaming in fear. Again.

"Are you okay, Aleusa?" Leon walked up.

"I'm fine," I replied firmly. "Arthur, on the other hand..."

Merlin snorted. "Yeah, I thought Aleusa was having a heart attack, Arthur. Scared of a little puppy, are we?"

Arthur turned and glowered at us. Leon was laughing, but trying to hide it. Merlin wasn't bothering. I was giggling. "Just not your day, huh, sire? You fell asleep on watch too."

He bristled. "How did you know?"

"I woke up," I replied calmly. I had all my explanations ready for them. Leon was the first to speak up.

"You're not pale today," he said curiously. "And your hand... It's better!"

I caught Arthur's eye and held it, trying to convince him before I even started that my story was true. "When I woke up, Arthur was asleep and the fire was dying. I got up to get wood, and found myself by a small stream- no more than a trickle. Now, I'll admit, I was not entirely truthful with Sir Leon yesterday. I did feel quite sick, but did not want to hold up our journey. So when I came across the stream, I had a headache, and I felt rather warm. I knelt down to take a drink. When I cupped my hands in the water, a strange feeling came over me. Like I had been doused in ice water. I drank, and instantly, my headache was gone. I felt normal. And when I looked at my hand, it was healed!" I held it up to show the men. "The scars, of course, remain, but the fingers are whole. I feel no more pain." I shrugged. "If it was magic," I paused and let my eyes flicker over to Merlin, then around the entire campsite so that I didn't condemn him to death. "Which I think it was, then I am thankful for it."

"M-Magic healed you?" Arthur asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. At least, I believe so. I can find no other explanation."

Arthur fidgeted, grumbled, glared at us all, then grumbled some more. "You don't feel... enchanted?"

"No, sire. I feel as well as I did before I got sick."

He grumbled some more. "Sir Leon, when we return, make a report about a... oh, poisonous stream or something. I don't want anyone else... Well... Just do it," he snapped. Sir Leon bowed. "I want to get moving," muttered Arthur. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Merlin cast me suspicious looks all day, but I simply smiled at him. His looks grew gradually angrier. He would just have to be patient, or accept my story. But this was Merlin. When we dismounted for the night, he immediately offered to gather wood. Without waiting for Arthur to say anything, he grabbed my arm and dragged me into the woods after him. He only stopped when we were half a mile from camp.<p>

"Alright, what happened? I don't think that you waking up with a wolf on your back and your hand healed from some 'magical' stream is a mere coincidence." He put his hands on his hips and frowned down at me.

"Way not to be obvious about it or anything," I muttered.

"Aleusa!"

I sighed. "You're right, it wasn't a stream. I woke up because a wolf named Ædelwulf came to take me back to his cave with his pack. They are beautiful creatures, Merlin, they really are. They told me everything about Beast Magic, and warned me not to block it again-"

"Wait, you blocked your magic?" Merlin's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, after Wildfire and Samuel died..." My voice trailed off. "I blamed myself. But Ædelwulf told me that it wasn't my fault, but he wouldn't explain why. He said that I'll discover the answer soon. Then he told me that his kind can preform one spell, anything, during their life and how he used his to have his wife give birth to his son, but his brother died because of it and-"

"Sounds familiar..." muttered Merlin.

"Huh?"

He waved a hand. "Just keep talking."

"Alright. Well, Ædelwulf's brother died, but they had this adorable pup named Fáelán. He was the one who was sleeping on me this morning. Isn't he cute? But his mother said that the way she wanted to use her spell was to heal my hand. I'm not sure why she did, but Ædelwulf went to some place called the Crystal Cave, and he knows the future, so he probably asked her too... Which means I'll need my hand..." I paused and frowned. "But anyways, she healed my hand and I came back and made up that story. Besides, now that Arthur told Leon to mark the stream (that doesn't really exist) as poisonous, the wolves' den will be safer!" I finished and took a deep breath.

Merlin gave me a long look. "So you had a good night?" he said finally.

I laughed and reached up to give him a kiss. "It was _wonderful_."

Laughing silently, he shook his head and hugged me. "That explanation was not as... well rehearsed as the one you gave Leon and Arthur."

"It's just you," I teased. "It doesn't have to be anything fancy."

He snorted. "Well, I'm just glad you didn't meet any evil sorcerers who healed your hand in exchange for your soul or something like that."

* * *

><p>When we returned to camp, arms full of wood. "This is going to be our last day in the forest," Leon announced, looking up from his map. "After this we'll be on rocky plains, then the pass, and back down into the forest. That's where Conall lives."<p>

"Conall?" I asked, kneeling beside Leon.

"He is the man who breeds horses for almost every royal family in Albion." Leon rolled up the map with a snap. "He also claims to favor Camelot," he added with a wink.

I smiled. "He is very much like merchant, then?"

"Oh, yes. We barter for the horses we want, and pay handsomely. But they are always smart and well trained. Well," his face screwed up. "Except for Wildfire."

"Wildfire was bred by Conall?"

Leon nodded and opened his mouth to say something when Merlin gasped. "Arthur! It's the unicorn!"

Leon and I both scrambled to our feet. Merlin was standing in the middle of the road, staring at something in the woods. Arthur walked slowly up beside him. After a minute he said, "Yep. That's the unicorn alright."

With Leon at my side, we crossed over to the others. We stood in a line and stared.

"That's a unicorn," I breathed.

"No way," murmured Arthur sarcastically.

"Oh hush," whispered Merlin. "She's a _girl_. He paused. "_And_ she's never seen one before." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw their heads swivel towards Leon. Merlin snorted softly. "Our knight looks like Aleusa."

I tore my gaze away from the creature just long enough to take in Leon's bulging eyes, loose jaw, and longing expression. But I was irresistibly drawn back to the unicorn. His coat gleamed such a pure white it seemed impossible. A long, wavy mane and tail fell like a waterfall in the same color. And his horn, his horn! Long and tapered at the end, it shone like unblemished crystal. Delicately, it lifted a shining black hoof from the grass and stepped forward. Even Arthur's quiet snorts of laughter fell silent as it edged toward us. Five feet from us, he stopped. As he slowly examined each of us, I caught a glimpse of his eye under his wavy forelock. It was blue. As clear as ice held up to the summer sky.

Slowly, I reached out a hand to it. Eagerly now, but still delicately, the unicorn stepped forward and pushed his nose under my hand. My breath caught. Carefully, as if I was petting a frozen spider web, I rubbed his nose. I could feel pleasure radiating off him.

"Well, Merlin," Arthur whispered. "Can you still touch him after meeting Aleusa?"

"Of course."

"Prove it."

"_Shut up_!" I hissed at them. The unicorn snorted and swung his head around to Merlin. The warlock cautiously reached out to touch him. Just as carefully, the unicorn allowed himself to be petted. Then he tossed his head and stepped away. His feathered feet brushed gently across the dirt road as he walked toward Arthur.

The prince appeared frozen. "I- I killed you," he whispered. The unicorn stopped. For a minute, he examined Arthur. Then he bobbed his head up and down. "I- I'm sorry." The unicorn stepped forward pressed his head against Arthur's chest. Arthur looked like he was about to cry as he rubbed his neck. Then the unicorn stepped away and turned back to me.

_Aleusa_

Every fiber of my being stopped. He was... speaking to me.

_Aleusa_

His voice was deep, melodious, and calming. I ran the few steps between us and threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in his mane. It might have been seconds, it could have been lifetimes that I stood there like that, hugging the unicorn.

_Aleusa_

His voice was different this time. Apologetic.

_I must go_

Slowly, I let of the unicorn. Without a backwards look, the beautiful creature turned and trotted back into the forest.

The instant his gleaming tail disappeared, we all moved. Arthur turned away with a sniff and I found myself in Merlin's arms. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder. Merlin stroked my hair. "Leon?" he asked, his breath warming my ear. "Why didn't the unicorn...?"

"Married," he replied simply.

Merlin made a sympathetic sound. "I am sorry."

"As am I." The knight looked mournfully at the spot where the unicorn had last been. "As am I..."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year's, everyone!<strong>


	19. Meetings and Reunions

After the unicorn and wolf incidents, the road was quiet. We traveled quickly, taking advantage of the warm summer weather. Pik did not appear. It took only a day before we reached the bare lands of the pass. A week in the mountain, and we dropped back down into forest land. On the other side of the mountain, it was much colder than in Camelot. One day, when I sat shivering on Peanut's back, Leon announced that we would reach Conall's house by nightfall.

"Good," I said, wrapping my cloak tighter around me. "I want to sit in a chair."

Leon and Merlin laughed. "I agree," said Leon with a wink. "Not on the back of a horse, not on the hard ground-"

"Shut up." Arthur was leaning forward in the saddle of his poor bay. I say poor because the old guy wasn't really up to the hard riding we were doing. He had been the first mount of a squire who had recently been killed by a bear. Consequently, he was just standing around the stables until Arthur took him for the trip. "I hear something..."

We all fell silent. Only the squeak of leather and normal forest sounds reached our ears. Then came the faint rasp of metal, and a hoarse cry. A dozen bandits charged out of the trees, waving swords and axes. I froze. A similar thing had happened months ago and had resulted in Gwen, Morgana, and me getting captured by an insane sorcerer. I did _not_ want that to happen again.

Arthur swore and drew his sword. Merlin yanked on his horse's reins, swinging it's head away from a falling axe. Leon spurred his charger right at three men, who dived out of the way with shouts. One lost his head. Arthur swept his sword downward, slicing a man from shoulder to hip. His screams mingled with others. But something was wrong.

Arthur's horse, instead of trying to avoid the blades and positioning Arthur for attack, was trying to bolt. He was struggling with the horse instead of the men attacking him. So I did the only sane thing possible.

"Hey!" I jumped off of Peanut. "Over here!" The bandit, startled, turned to me. "Yeah, you! The big ugly one!" With a roar, he ran at me. My heart stopped. The only thing I could think was that he was very big.

At the last second, Leon slammed into my side, pushed by another bandit. We both fell to the ground. Our attackers ran into each other and pulled back, stunned. "Aleusa!" Leon scrambled to his feet and pulled me up. "Get on Peanut and go get Conall!"

"I don't know where he is!" I cried. Another bandit ran at us, cursing his friends.

Leon shoved his knife into my hands. "Ride until you find a fork in the road. Turn left and follow the creek down. The forest will stop, and you'll be able to see his house. Now go!" He turned and faced the man, cutting him down quickly. "Go!" he repeated.

I ran for Peanut. A hand grabbed my hair and threw me into a tree. My head snapped back as he let go, slamming into the trunk. My vision went blurry and white tinged the edges.

"Ugly, am I?" a sneering voice said. I could smell alcohol radiating off the man. I blinked, trying to force my vision to clear. Yellow, rotting teeth and a scraggly beard were the only things I could see.

"Very," I said weakly.

With another roar, he hauled me to me feet and shoved me into the road. I rolled until I bumped against Merlin's horse. The warlock looked down, startled. "Aleusa!" I heard the shuffle of feet on the other side of the horse and Merlin grunt. "Hang...on..." I looked up just in time to see him get pulled from the saddle.

"Merlin!"

My attacker loomed above me. "I'll teach you manners, whore!"

Again, I was tossed across the clearing. Scrambling to my knees, I thought desperately. Suddenly, I remembered the knife Leon had given me. As the man ran at me, I drew my arm back and threw it.

For an instant, the man continued to run at me. Then he staggered and fell. Shaking, I got back on my feet. Was he...dead? Slightly dizzy, I took a few steps towards him, then realized how stupid I was. If he was dead, he was just waiting for me to check on him. I stepped back, rubbing my head. My hand came away sticky with blood.

Just then, I heard hooves. I turned and saw a rugged man galloping toward us on a massive black stallion. He charged right at Arthur. I screamed a warning, and the prince whirled, only to have the man swing a gnarled staff at a bandit's head. He dropped, out cold.

"Conall!" shouted Leon. The horse breeder nodded to him and swung his staff around. Another bandit fell. Conall dismounted and slapped his horse on the neck. The horse reared and spun away, trotting over to me. He placed himself between me and the battle. Setting a hand on his shoulder, I peered under his neck to watch.

Conall was dancing. There was no other way to describe the way he spun, twisted and dipped. His staff was a blur as he lashed out at the bandits. It only took another few minutes for the three men (Merlin had his foot caught in the stirrup and couldn't get it out) to kill the rest or send them running for their lives.

When the road fell silent, I ran to Merlin and helped him get his foot free. "You could have helped sooner," he complained.

"Sorry. I was watching Conall."

Merlin grumbled. "Because, you know, he's just so much more interesting than me and he's been your boyfriend for months and he's got magic and loves you to death and he-"

"Hush," I said, dropping his foot unceremoniously on the ground. "There is no reason for you to be jealous. You are such a princess sometimes." Merlin stood and glared at me, brushing himself off.

Conall slipped his staff into a harness over his back, straightened, and looked at Arthur.

"It seems you came just in time," said the prince, extending a hand to him. "Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon, son of King Uther Pendragon of Camelot."

Conall grunted and shook his hand. "Long name for a little fellow. Conall, horse breeder for all realms."

Arthur looked angry, but determined not to insult the man. "I- well- um... We're here to buy your horses," he said, looking frustrated. He plastered on a fake smile.

Conall grunted again. "No, really?" Leon stepped forward, greeting him like an old friend. Conall brightened considerably and was soon engaged in a deep conversation with the knight. Arthur stood to the side, looking very put off.

My gaze wandered to the side of the road, where Conall's horse still stood. "Merlin?" I asked in a hushed tone. "Could you come with me?"

"Um, sure?"

I slipped my hand into his and crept toward the horse. He huffed at our approach. I walked around him, murmuring reassurances, then stopped.

The man I had thrown the knife at still lay there, still as marble. Blood soaked his shirt. He was... I hated to think it, _dead_. I had killed him. I stared in horror at his body.

"Did you...?" Merlin whispered. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He pulled me to his chest, running a hand up and down my back. Closing my eyes, I buried my face in his neck.

"Handy with a knife, huh?" Conall's voice startled us both. I stared at him, pulling back from Merlin. "You, girl. You can throw?"

"I- uh- no."

Conall's eyes drifted to the dead bandit, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he clucked. His large black horse trotted over immediately. "We should get to my house before dark falls completely," he said, swinging up. "Lets go."

I found Peanut and was tightening the girth when my thoughts were not my own anymore.

_MISTRESS Aleusa! I SWEAR, IF YOU WERE ANYONE BUT YOU, I WOULD BITE YOUR ANKLES SO MANY TIMES THAT YOU WOULD DIE FROM THE PAIN RATHER THAN MY __POISON. I AM A VERY DEADLY SNAKE, AND YOU ABANDON ME FOR STUPID HUMANS! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT, OR KILLED, OR MERLIN COULD HAVE TURNED YOU INTO A SQUIRREL, AND THEN WHERE WOULD I BE? HUH? I AM YOUR GUARDAIN! WERE YOU EVEN THINKING? YOU LEFT ME! I HAD TO GET A RIDE FROM A _WOLF _TO CATCH UP WITH YOU! IT'S LUCKY I FOUND YOU AT ALL! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, Aleusa?_

Smiling, I knelt down, pretending to re-tie my boot. A snake, dark blue and black in color, slithered up my arm and wrapped around my bicep, under my sleeve.

_Hello, Pik, and welcome back. I missed you._

He sighed. _I missed you too._

**Well, this took a long time -_- Hopefully the next one will be quicker? Probably not... Finals and all :P Anyways, I also just finished writing the most depressing chapter ever for my (non FanFic) story. So I'm depressed :( Leaving a review would make me feel better though! :D)**

*** is shameless***

**One more thing. Below is a url for a doll I created. It's Aleusa in her Midsummer's gown! So you should take a peek at it :D (Delete the spaces)**

/Tudors-Scene- Maker/Elenweth -370352


	20. First Impressions

**Computer broke again, sorry :( Is anyone else ticked off about the SOPA act? I mean, really? How are they going to enforce that is it passes? Fanfiction would be doomed huh?**

**I was listening to Marching On by Timbaland on repeat while writing this :) So if you look it up on YouTube, it might...idk. Be background music? LOL**

**Finals start tomorrow... Dun dun dun!**

It was dusk when we reached the plain that was Conall's home. I was too weary to pay much attention to our surroundings, but I did recognize the strong smell of horses. It smelled like home. Not home, as is in Heddwch, but Camelot. The royal stables. There were no unicorns, magical wolves, or bandits there. I sighed longingly. There was however, the occasional demon. Smiling a little, (and glad I was able to recall the incident without trembling) I swung down from Peanut's small height and began to undo the girth with fumbling fingers. Never before had I realized what a tiring thing fighting was. And I had hardly done any. My respect for Arthur and Leon rose. Merlin too. He had to put up with Arthur's constant training. The leather straps fell from my hands and swung beneath Peanut's belly. I watched it tiredly for a minute before grabbing the saddle and hauling it off. It seemed heavier than I remembered. I stumbled a bit, resolving to get Leon to help me get stronger when we got back to Camelot.

"Here, girl. Let me help you." Conall eased the saddle away. "Take off her bridle and let her go. She won't run; not with all the other horses here." He walked away without another word. I managed to undo the straps and slide the bit out of Peanut's mouth.

_ Go; eat and rest. Don't stray too far._

_ Yes, Mistress. I couldn't even if I wanted too._

Too tired to reflect upon her words, I swung the bridle over my shoulder and trudged up the hill to Conall's house.

_Mistress..._

_ Yes, Pik? _I hadn't realized how much I missed his voice in my head.

_That bridle is very heavy._

_ Sorry. _I shifted it to the other side. _Are you okay?_

_ I'm fine._

_ Pik, earlier you mentioned that you got a ride from wolves? Who?_

_ Ædelwulf, _he replied promptly. _He mentioned meeting you._

_ Yes, we did meet. _I smiled. _It was quite the experience..._

_ Well, he sent one of his pack with orders to bring me to him, and then you._

_ That was very nice of him._

_ Yes. It was. _I felt Pik slide around so that his head rested on the inside of my forearm. His tongue flicked out in a snaky kiss. It softened his next words. _Unlike some people._

Grinning, I pushed the rough door inwards. Conall's house was small and crudely built. The wooden frame of his bed filled one corner, a table another. Merlin, Leon, and Arthur sat around the fire, bowls of fragrant stew in hand. Well, Arthur and Leon were on stools. A large dog, brown with black markings, was sprawled in front of the fire, panting.

"Pull up a floor board," Merlin invited, patting the floor next to him. Laughing, I put the bridle on a hook next to about a dozen others and sat.

Conall handed me a steaming bowl. "Don't ask what's in it," he warned.

I shrugged. "Its warm. That's all that matters." Picking up the crude wooden spoon, I tucked in. We ate in silence, simply glad to be inside and out of the elements. Darkness had completely fallen by the time we finished, and Merlin and I had rinsed out the bowls. Leon was falling asleep, elbow on his knee, cheek smashed into his fist. It gave him a very boyish look. His eyelids slowly lowered, fluttered, and jerked wide open. Then they lowered...

I blinked. Did I really have nothing better to do than watch Leon fall asleep? Just as I was gathering my skirts to get to my feet again, Conall spoke.

"Prince Arthur, Sir Leon, Merlin, there's hay in the stable around back." Arthur stood, shook Leon awake enough to walk. Merlin groaned and pushed himself up, staggering after his friends.

"What about 'nnabeth?" he slurred.

"She will sleep in my bed," Conall said firmly. "Now, go. There are blankets and straw a'plenty." Wearily, Merlin did as he was told. "Now, girl," he pointed to his bed, "You need to get some sleep right now. In the morning, it will be all horse bartering and knife practice."

"Knife practice? And I can't take your bed!"

He winked. "I will sleep perfectly well in front of the fire, with Alegar. Get some sleep." With gentle hands, he pushed me to the bed and made me sit. "I would like to learn more about you, you know," he said.

"Why?" I muttered, feeling more exhausted than ever with a soft bed beneath me. "I'm nobody special..."

Conall put a hand on my shoulder and made me lay back. "Your power is hard to hide, especially to one of your own kind," he said kindly. "Now sleep." Alegar whined, and Pik hissed at him. The snake slid out from under sleeve and lifted his head to look past Conall at the massive dog. He hissed again. "I wondered where he was..." Conall muttered.

It was the last thing I heard that night.

I woke at dawn and jolted up. Pik fell off my stomach, grumbling. I was sweating and gasping for breath. _Are you alright, Mistress?_

_ Yes, kind of. I had a nightmare._

_ About what? _Pik's grumpiness disappeared, replaced by concern.

_The man... The man I killed yesterday. I saw his face, staring up at me, all bloody. _I wiped my forehead with a shaking hand. _And then I saw his family, crying. Except it was my family. Itdan, Eleath, little Sarah, mother, father... Then mother's face changed in Samuel's wife. And I saw Wildfire and Samuel again!_

_ Mistress dear, you did not kill any of them. _

_ I killed the man!_

_ Because he would have killed you. You did what was right. Now, why don't you go get some fresh air?_

_ ...Good idea._

Standing, I walked over to the small pile of bags by the door and rummaged around in them. Conall snorted. I tensed, not wanting to wake him, and looked over. He was sprawled on the floor with his head on Alegar's back. The dog had his eyes open, and his tail thumped on the door when he saw me looking at him. "Don't wake your master, boy," I muttered. Finding my bag, I pulled out a plain brown dress and changed as quickly as possible. Grabbing my cloak and Pik, I walked outside.

"Wow," I muttered, gazing around. "I must have been really tired last night not to notice this..."

_ You were tired._

Never before had I seen anything so beautiful. Conall's house was built on the top a low hill at one end of a valley. Impossibly green fields rolled in every direction. Several small herds of horses were grazing in the early autumn morning. The forest of the barrier mountains looked perfect. Every leaf was a different shade of gold, orange, or red.

"Pretty, isn't it?" I jumped. Conall stood beside me. "I love it here."

"It is quite beautiful," I agreed, praying he had been asleep when I had changed.

"Did you get hit yesterday?" he asked quietly.

"I... I don't remember. I don't remember a lot of yesterday, actually." I frowned.

"What do you remember?"

"Killing the man...coming here... we talked about something, didn't we?" I looked expectantly up at him.

"Yes, we did," Conall said softly. He put a hand on the back of my head, stroking my hair softly. "There's blood back here," he said, showing me his hand. "I would say you got pretty hard."

I touched the spot. The blood felt tacky. "Oh."

"Aleusa!" Merlin strode over from the stable, eyes blazing. "What are you doing?"

"I was explaining why she can't remember most of yesterday," Conall said, raising an eyebrow in a way that reminded me of Gaius.

Merlin stuttered and frowned at me. "Will you be alright?"

"Once she cleans up, eats something, and we wake up that prince of yours and Leon."

"Wait, why will she be better if we wake up the others?"

"Because then," Conall explained, "We will be heading down to the pastures to start searching for the Prince's new horse.


	21. Hengroen

With the blood washed off the back of my head, I felt much better. I was still unable to remember much of yesterday, but Conall attributed it to a concussion. "You'll be fine, unless you start getting dizzy and seeing things," he assured me. "Then, well, we'll worry about that later." Placing a hand on the small of my back, he guided me out the door and into the crisp autumn air.

"First things first," Conall said to Arthur, rubbing his hands together. "What kind of a horse do you want? Light boned and fast? Or heavier and able to keep going for long distances?"

"Umm..." Arthur looked around, as if expecting one of us to answer. "I think heavier."

"Hm, Wildfire was lighter boned, was she not?"

"Well, yeah. But she wasn't exactly the type of horse I prefer..."

Merlin snorted. "That mare was a demon. Aleusa couldn't even-"

"Get her to mind her manners," I broke in, giving Merlin a scathing look. "Wildfire was untamable."

Conall looked disturbed. "Wildfire? She was one of mine, wasn't she?"

"Her name was Candlefire," Leon said.

"I've seen a quite a few horses over the years," Conall replied, crossing his arms and staring down at the field, thinking. "Hmm... Oh! Yes, a white mare with a grey mane and tail?"

"That was her."

"Wonderful bloodlines, that girl. Well proportioned, full coat, bursting with energy and speed. Her son is great stallion. Many a fine foals have come out of him. Hm... Yes, well, if you couldn't cope with Wildfire, maybe someone a little tamer? Just a bit... Different line, probably. They all inherited quite a bit of her spirit..." Muttering to himself, Conall started down the hill. "A strong one for the prince... noble blood... adventurous and tough. Hmm... Yes, I think I know what to show you. Leon?" he said suddenly. "You wanted a squire's horse? Yes, yes, I remember. A smaller steed, correct? I have a mare in mind that might suit you. Pity you didn't bring the squire..."

"Accalon gets into enough trouble as it is," Leon said simply. "Filling Aleusa's place in the stables while we are gone will do him good."

I started a little. Why hadn't I thought of that before? Grooms can't just pack up and leave for a month. The king's stables were full with horses that needed daily attention. And with Mid Summer's Festival just wrapping up, there would be countless horses and carriages to be cleaned before being sent home. Frowning, I looked down at the bouncy green turf. Why had nobody told me? I was positive that a young squire would not appreciate mucking out stalls and cleaning dusty horses for a month. I didn't mind, but Accalon was a noble, naturally. If Arthur was anything to judge by, Accalon would not be happy with me.

Conall laughed. "We forget how squirrelly the younger ones get, huh, old friend? Well, here's the girl."

We had descended into the middle of the valley, Conall's massive black and brown dog trotting at his side. The small, roaming herds of horses raised their heads as we walked past. A few called soft greetings to Conall. The man slapped the haunches of a pinto horse grazing on the edge of her group. She snorted and turned to face him, chewing. A few pieces of grass fell out of the corner of her mouth. "She may not look like much," Conall said, noticing Leon's skeptical face. "But she's a right fine mover. You can trust me on that."

"Oh, I do, Conall," Leon assured him hastily. "First impressions can be-"

"Misleading." Conall winked at me for some reason I couldn't fathom. "This girl isn't breeding stock, but she'll do good for the troublesome Accalon on yours. Been trained for battle, she is. But tame outside of it."

"I trust your judgement, Conall. We'll discuss a price for her later. Now, I think Prince Arthur would like to see this horse of yours?" Leon grinned at Arthur, who was rocking from foot to foot impatiently.

"He's the the upper pasture, where I keep the stallions," Conall said. "We'll have to ride if we don't want to take the entire day."

"Why so far? Shouldn't you keep them closer?" Merlin asked.

Conall shook his head. "They're _stallions_, boy." He walked away, as if that explained everything. Merlin, dark blue eyes puzzled, followed.

"So where are we going?"

"To get horses." Conall's voice was patient, as if dealing with a small child. "So we can ride out to the pasture in a decent amount of time. Of course, Aleusa will have to double up with someone. That poor pony of hers is officially retired."

"What?"

"Says who?" challenged Merlin. "Peanut isn't even your horse!"

"Chances are she's descended from one though. And if you take a good look at her, in the light, you'll see what I mean." Conall whistled, and Alegar, his dog, galloped to his side, having been distracted by a hare running across the field. "Lets go."

We trudged back up to the house, leaving the pinto horse to go back to her grazing. I wondered if she knew that she would be taken from her beautiful home and made to fight until she died.

Redwald, Peanut, and Conall's great black horse were standing by the house. Arthur's borrowed bay was nowhere to be seen. "Aye, you see?" Conall pointed to Peanut. "She's as old as the hills, and in worse condition."

I winced. Conall was dramatizing a bit, but it was clear that Peanut was well past her prime. Especially compared to Conall's horses. Her coat was shaggier than it should be in mid-autumn and her ribs showed clearly. Her eyes looked lifeless and dead.

I wanted to reach out and speak with her, but I didn't know what to say.

"The long road from Camelot took something outta her," Conall said. "Something she ain't going to get back. Let her go, Aleusa. I'll keep her here, to live in peace for however many days she has left." Conall's voice was kind, but it didn't soften his words enough.

I stepped up to Peanut and wrapped my arms around the little mare's neck. _Would you like to stay here? _I asked.

_Yes, Mistress. I am tired._

_You...You were a wonderful horse. I'll never forget you._

_Don't be so dramatic._ That was Pik. _Its not like you'll never see her again._

_Pik!_

_What, Mistress?_

_I'm not being- just- stop._

His mind voice fell silent and I let go of Peanut, stepping back. "Go on then. Just come back before we leave, okay?" She snorted and trotted off.

"So, now that that's taken care of," Conall clapped his hands together. "We can go."

"How is Aleusa going to get there? My father sent her along just so that I don't chose another horse like Wildfire," said Arthur.

"She can ride double with me," Conall said a little gruffly.

"No, she can't," Merlin spoke up. His dark eyes flashed. "Redwald is strong enough for both of us."

Conall looked Merlin up and down. "Didn't mean to offend you, boy. Lets go." Quickly, we saddled up and mounted. Conall swung up onto the big black saying, "Hip hip, Duibhín. Off to go see your friends!"

"Duibhín? That's an odd name," Leon said.

"Its Gaelic. Means little black one."

"Little?" Arthur snorted.

Conall grinned down at him. Arthur's blonde head barely came to Duibhín's withers, and he wasn't short either. "Exactly."

Merlin mounted and pulled me up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my cheek against his ear. "Are you alright?" I whispered. "You seem...touchy."

"We'll talk later," he practically growled.

We didn't speak for the rest of the ride. It was several hours before we reached the stallion pastures. It was a large clearing high above the rest of the valley. Around twenty stallions crowded around us and we trotted in. Thick, almost impenetrable forest lay behind us- a sheer cliff in front. If you looked over the edge, you could see Conall's house and the pastures.

"Well, that's him." Conall pointed to a stunning horse in the midst of the crowd. His coat was tan and his mane black: a dun. "Name's Hengroen."

"Hengroen, huh?" Arthur swung off his bay and stepped up to the horse, extending his hand for inspection. His ears went up and his stepped forward, pushing his muzzle into Arthur's hand. He huffed. "I think he likes me," Arthur said with a smile.

"Good. Why don't you give him a ride?" Conall dismounted, helped me off, and began to pull off Duibhín's tack, putting it on Hengroen. Arthur mounted easily, the dun standing perfectly still. Once Arthur was in the saddle, however, Hengroen started to dance a little in place.

"He's got some spirit in him, but he knows when to behave. Smart boy."

Arthur began to put Hengroen through his paces, circling the large field. Conall called out advice and information on his training and personality.

"Come on," Merlin muttered, tugging at my hand. I followed him back into the trees. I had been wracking my mind the whole ride up, trying to figure out what had put the warlock in such a bad mood. There was nothing I could think of. With a sigh, he sat down at the base of huge pine tree. I sat next to him and captured his hand again, interlocking our fingers. "You want to know if I'm alright? Well, I'm not. Ever since we got here, Conall has been paying more attention to you then necessary. I don't know if you've noticed, but he looks at you sometimes, like you are the most amazing person he has ever seen. And you don't do anything about it! You let him help you around like some dainty princess! Its like you want him to pay attention to you. Why? What happened to me? To us?" Merlin's face was a confused mesh of anger and despair.

"Merlin..." I squeezed his hand. "I didn't know that irritated you. Conall is a very nice man, but he's just that. Nice. Gallant. No, I don't mind him treating me like this, but I don't want you to do it either." I scooted closer. "There is no reason to be jealous. Besides, he must be twice our age. I haven't even thought of him like that." The thought made me shudder. "You might as well ask if I have feelings for the king."

"Conall isn't that old, and the king hates magic; you would never like him," Merlin said darkly.

"And I don't like Conall. He is just a chivalrous person. If anything, I don't understand why you're so worked up about it!"

Merlin sighed. "I don't know... It's just the looks he gives you, I guess."

"I've never seen one of them, but I am sure they're harmless." I kissed his cheek. "I promise no one will come between us. Especially not older men who live in the middle of nowhere."

He laughed softly. "Yeah, I was being a bit paranoid, huh?"

_A bit, _Pik agreed. I echoed the snake's thoughts and gave Merlin another kiss.

"MERLIN!" Arthur roared. "We dragged Aleusa all the way out here so she could make sure I wasn't being an idiot again, and you go hide her away when we need her?"

I grinned at Merlin. "See? Arthur doesn't think anything's wrong."

"Yes, but he actually admitted to being an idiot," Merlin said, his eyes lighting up.

"If only to get me back," I said, giving him a hug. "Come on."

Holding hands, we went back into the clearing to make sure Hengroen wouldn't try to kill Arthur on a daily basis.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus points to whoever knows Hengroen is actually in the Arthurian legend, and happens to look like the gorgeous horse that Arthur rides in 3.10 :D Okay, so the next chapter is going to be pretty long (hopefully) and very important, both short term and long term ;)<strong>

**P.S- Yay! Finals are all done :D**


	22. The Most Precious Thing

"Hengroen is the one," I said firmly, nodding. "Everything about him is perfect." I rubbed the stallion's neck, pleased to feel only a thin coat of sweat after his long workout. The dun's bright eyes met mine and I stretched out my mind, brushing against his. It was stable and trusting: the exact opposite of Wildfire's. I pulled back, planning on waiting until that night to have a conversation with him.

"Good." Conall smiled at our group. "Lets take him back down to the lower pastures and work out the pricing. By morning you should be on the road again." Conall shook his head. "This was probably the easiest sale I've made in months. Most are so picky. They want to see horse after horse after horse, not quite happy with any of them."

"Your reputation is well known," Leon said. "They probably expected horses of gold that breath fire. Or fly."

Conall snorted with laughter. "That's impossible."

"Of course it is. But people will believe most anything." I cast Merlin a look: he stoutly ignored it. We travelled back down into the valley, leading Hengroen behind Conall's horse: Duibhín. The trail narrowed to a rocky path along a sheer cliff. Swaying with Merlin's horse's movement, I looked down. The valley was picturesque with rolling green fields and trees that seemed aflame. Cold wind blew up the mountain face. I shivered and tightened my hold on Merlin. He was tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning around to try and look at his face.

"Don't do that!" Merlin's face blanched and he twisted his arm back to push me square on Redwald's back. "You might fall!"

"I'm fine," I assured him.

He shook his head. "And stop looking down. I can feel it, and it throws my stomach for a loop."

"Scared of heights, Merlin?" came Arthur's most condescending tone.

"Possibly."

"Dawh, poor little Merlin..." Leon guffawed, but tried to hide it.

"Arthur..." I said quietly.

"What, Aleusa?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Arthur twisted look at me, an innocent expression on his face.

"Stop acting like children, all of you." Conall's deep voice rang back. I giggled and buried my face in Merlin's neck at Arthur's grumpy expression, trying to smother the sound. "Really?" Conall pulled Duibhín up short and looked back at us. "If we weren't on this tiny trail right now-"

"On the edge of a very steep cliff-" Arthur cut him off.

"Of which it is quite a long ways down-" Leon joined in.

"Where little serving boys could break many a bone-"

"At the bottom-"

"Or on the way down-"

"Stop it!" Merlin shouted.

"Please do," Conall said, glaring at Arthur and the normally serious knight. "It really isn't very polite. Of course, neither was showing up on my doorstep with a host of bandits on your tail."

"We didn't exactly invite them," Arthur drawled.

"I was just trying to make a point. Now please...shut up."

I smiled into Merlin's neck as everyone fell silent. The ground leveled and we entered the valley once more. Dismounting, I walked beside the group, listening to the snort of the horses and the clop of their hooves. A few yearlings cantered over, rubbing against Conall's legs and nickering. "You're all spoiled," he muttered, pushing one away. "Too many treats." Grinning at the gruff man and his pack of loving followers, I jogged up alongside a yearling and tapped his shoulder, clicking my tongue to catch his attention. He turned his bay head to me, ears up.

"Hey there, boy," I said, rubbing his neck. "Go play a game with your buddies, okay? Conall doesn't need you hanging off him all the time." I added a mental command to the verbal suggestion, then feigned delighted astonishment as he did just that. The other yearlings followed the prancing horse, and soon an intricate horsey game was taking place. Conall watched them with a crooked grin on his face.

"You've got a way with horses, Aleusa."

"Always have," I replied brightly, tilting my head back to peer at him upon Duibhín's towering back. Conall made an indifferent noise.

* * *

><p>We reached the house and while the men took care of the horses, I went inside and scrounged around for something to make soup with.<p>

_You cook? _Pik slithered out from a corner where he had been sleeping.

_Well enough, _I said offhandedly, throwing a log onto the dying fire to rekindle it and filling the pot with water from a barrel in the corner. _Soup really isn't that hard, in the first place. All you do is throw in some vegetables, meat, and whatever herbs you can find into a pot of water. Men will eat anything when they're hungry. My mother taught me that one, Pik. We would cook whatever the little boys in our village could catch during harvest and cook it into stew for the men in the field. Usually we had enough, but lately, we haven't. _Finding two carrots, parsnips, and a small acorn squash, I began to chop them up. _Thats why I came to Camelot in the first place, Pik. We haven't had as much since the famine a few years ago._

_So your family sent a girl to make money? _Pik's voice was slightly disapproving.

_Well, yes. The entire village decided it was best. _I shrugged and pushed the vegetables to the side, grabbing a slab of venison I had found earlier. _I can read, and write, and nobody else really wanted to go..._

_Its a good thing you did, _Pik said suddenly. _Otherwise you'd still be an ignorant fool charming mice to sleep in your bed._

_And I wouldn't have you to eat them up, _I teased, dumping the meat into the pot of boiling water.

_True, very true... You wouldn't have gotten to know me and all my wonderful qualities, either._

_That certainly would've been a shame._

* * *

><p>"Aleusa?" I looked up from checking the pot an hour later. Pik, who had been curled up beside Conall's massive dog, slithered out of the firelight. Conall himself leaned through the doorway, hands covered in dirt. "Could you run down to the pasture and get that mare for Sir Leon? I'll watch your soup," he added with a sniff. "It smells good."<p>

"Wonderful." Brushing my hands on the skirt of my dress, I gestured to the pot. "But wash your hands, please. I don't want dinner to taste like horse." Winking, I threw my cloak over my shoulders and walked out.

Dusk had cast shadows over everything and blurred the valley's greens to grey. Conall's horses nickered as I passed. I took a deep breath of the cool autumn air and let the chill settle into my lungs. It sent a flood of energy to my limbs and cleared my tiring mind. We had rode for over eight hours to get Hengroen. Even after all the riding we had done to get here, that was still quite a lot. I walked quickly, heading in the general direction we had gone earlier.

I froze in the middle of the pasture.

What did that little mare look like? No matter how hard I tried, I could not remember. It was nearly dark now. Only the white splotches on the horses' hooves, heads, and sometimes bodies stood out. Panicking, I spun in a circle. None that I could see reminded me of that little horse.

Little. That much I remembered. And a mare. Conall had told me that. What if she had a black coat? I would never find her! I ran forward a few steps, heart thudding.

Why could I not remember?

Pulling up short, I stared around again. There had to be a hundred horses in this pasture. Not all of them stood out. If I walked from horse to horse, would I remember which one was to be Leon's squire's? Closing my eyes, I concentrated with all my might. I could clearly picture leaving the house and walking down here. There should be a crooked tree to my right. My eyes flew open and I scanned to shadowed forest. It was a blur. I closed my eyes again. That was no help. We had walked through a little dip and pushed through a small grazing herd. Yes... That had to be where she was. My memory was a black hole until Conall had told me that I couldn't keep Peanut. Once more, I opened my eyes and squinted around. Night was falling faster than I was used to. I had to figure out what that mare looked like, find her, and bring her back quickly.

_Pik!_

_Are you alright, Mistress? You sound panicked._

_I can't remember what the horse looks like._

_The one Conall sent you to get?_

_Yes. It's blank. I can't picture anything from that time._

_Hmm... I don't know. I wasn't with you, and if you don't remember, I can't._

_You can't?_

_If you had forgotten where she was, I could probably tell you, but as you said... There is nothing there, where your memory should be. _I muttered a few choice words the knights were fond of using when Arthur beat them. _I will ask Alegar._

_Who?_

_Conall's smelly dog. _Pik's voice was disgusted. _He was there. Perhaps he remembers... _A minute later- during which I stood perfectly still, fists clenched as I tried to remember- Pik's voice returned. _You are __looking for a small pinto mare, _he said. _White legs, brown shoulders and haunches, with a white splotch across her left side and back. White spots across her withers._

Try as I might, the words did not jog a picture into focus. _Thank you, Pik._

_You're welcome. Lets just hope something like this doesn't happen again._

Striding quickly now, I wound through the pasture, searching for the elusive mare. Night had completely fallen when I happened across her by chance. Grabbing a handful of her mane, I jogged toward the house, evident in the darkness by its position on the hilltop and the firelight from within.

Merlin met me at the door. "What happened? What took you so long? Do you have any idea how frantic I've been?"

I slipped past him into the house and made straight for the fire. Alegar lifted his huge head to sniff me as I went past. "Thank you," I muttered. As I filled a bowl (the others seemed to have already eaten), I told them what had happened. Conall, wrinkles creasing his face from his deep frown, tested my forehead with his wrist.

"She does not have a fever," he announced. "It might be a side effect of your concussion."

"What, losing random bits of her memory?" Merlin asked, anxious now.

"It seems that way." Conall glanced at his dog. "Hopefully, this will be in the only incident. And if not, well, we can only pray that it does not become a problem." Conall's gaze shifted to a small cross hanging above his door, and then to the heavens.

* * *

><p>Late that night, after Leon and Arthur had worked out the cost of two horses and use of his house and food for a day, I lay in Conall's bed, unable to sleep. I was on my back, hands clasped on my stomach as I stared up at the timbers. My thoughts swam with all the events of the day. I might be losing bits of my memory for the rest of my life. Would it always be little short term details? Or would it become major events? Would I forget the first time Merlin and I had kissed? Might I not recognize my mother, or remember her name? I shuddered. Those bandits... It all came back to them. What if they had not attacked us? I never would have killed that man. I wouldn't be faced with the horrifying prospect of forgetting the most important parts of my life. Forcefully, I turned my thoughts to what it had cost for Hengroen alone. True, he was the epitome of horses; strong, brave, smart, and beautiful in every way, but the amount of gold changing hands for him was staggering. I doubted my village saw that much money in ten years, and never at once. Leon's little mare, named Pùlin, had cost much less, but it was still a hefty price. The cost of staying here? A gold coin, and chunks of my memory.<p>

Groaning, I rolled out of the bed and walked outside, not bothering to grab a blanket of Pik. Of course, the snake followed me. _You shouldn't worry about this so much, _he said quietly. I_t was only one incident. Maybe it happens to all humans. _

_I've never heard of something like this before. It could be really bad, Pik. Really bad. What if I forgot who you are? _Along the back of the house, there was a crude log bench. I sat down hard on it and rested my chin in my hands, staring blankly ahead. I felt Pik wrap around my ankle.

_Not possible, _he replied calmly. _I am unforgettable._

_Pik..._

_What? I'm not messing around. I am a very serious snake._

Conall saved Pik from an unfortunate end. "Aleusa, what are you doing outside at this time of night?" He rounded the corner, clutching a blanket around his shoulders. "Are you crazy?"

"That is a very distinct possibility," I said, thinking of what he would say if I told him my best friend was a snake. Conall sat next to me, tossing the blanket over my shoulders and pulling me close. Ignoring stray thoughts of what Merlin would say, I rested my head on his shoulder. Conall was definitely not someone Merlin should worry about. If anything, this man reminded me of my father. We sat there for a long while, lost in our own thoughts.

"You know, you shouldn't worry about what happened today," Conall said finally. "What happens happens. You can't fix it."

I sighed. "But what if-"

"No what ifs. You had an unfortunate moment. It will affect you perhaps for a day or two, or maybe for the rest of your life. Who knows?" He shrugged and fell silent. I closed my eyes and listened to our twin breathings. He was right. There really was no way to know. I felt Conall take a deep breath.

"Besides... You will always have animals to look after you."

I tensed. "What do you mean?"

"I suspected," he said. "When Duibhín went over to protect you that very first moment. But when I alluded to it that night, you didn't seem to notice. Of course, you might have just been to distraught and exhausted to understand."

"I don't remember anything of that night past reaching here," I whispered.

Conall sighed. "I suppose that's possible... Well, I decided that it was just a fool's hope and forgot the whole incident until today. Duibhín couldn't tell me why he protected you. But when you took a few seconds longer than I would have thought to say a temporary good-bye to Peanut, that was another sign. And when that Prince Arthur of yours mentioned that you were here just to make sure he didn't choose a wild horse... And when Merlin slipped up... But I really knew for sure what you were when Alegar-" the dog stepped around the side of the building as if called, tail wagging. "- When Alegar told me that a snake had asked him what the mare that we had seen earlier looked like. Then I knew."

I twisted my head to look at him. "Knew what?" I asked, trying to feign innocence.

"That you are a Beast Mistress." The silence hung thick between us. My mind reeled as I tried to wrap my head around that. Conall really knew. What was he going to do. Suddenly, a thought struck me.

"Wait!" I sat up and leaned back to look at him. "You said you Alegar talked to you! Are you-"

"A Beast Master, yes," Conall said, a glint in his eyes. My jaw fell loose and I stared at the rugged man. Another of my kind? Was that even possible?

"A Beast Master?" I whispered in shock.

Alegar padded over and rested his massive head in my lap. I began to pet his head. _Master is like you, Mistress. You are vessels of The Magic._

The phrase stirred up a recent memory- one I thankfully hadn't forgotten yet. Ædelwulf, the leader of a pack of magical wolves, had said that name. The Magic.

_The Magic is our friend, _Alegar said. _It makes sure we- animals and beasts- are taken care of. The Magic uses you and Master to help us._

Everything was starting to make sense. _So whenever my magic takes over, and I can't do anything, its The Magic?_

_Yes._

Another thought surfaced. _Ædelwulf said that I would soon out why I could not control Wildfire. _Alegar looked at Conall, and I followed suit. A minute later, the man sighed.

"You could not control Wildfire through magic because I... experimented a little to create a horse that is impervious to magic. I didn't think it through, and before I knew, I had a particularly untamable horse that I could not influence." He shook his head. "It was a mistake. I did intend for her to wind up as Prince Arthur's mount, neither under the care of a Beast Mistress." Conall looked at me in wonder. I was sure I looked the same. Ever since Gaius had first revealed that I had magic and told me that Beast Masters and Mistresses were few and far between, I had come to accept that I would live as a peculiarity. That I would learn my magic as I went and pray I didn't hurt anyone or get myself killed.

"You aren't going to... You wouldn't..." I began timidly.

"Tell Arthur and make sure you get your head chopped off? Of course not." Conall scowled at his boots. "I know what King Uther thinks of magic. And how paranoid he is. If I revealed that you have magic, chances are he would come back for me sooner or later." Shaking his head, Conall looked out over the field behind his house.

"Do you know how to Heal?" he asked abruptly.

"To what?" I stared at him.

"Heal. To fix those wonderful animals we are connected with."

"No..."

He stood and helped me up. "Then we have no time to waste." Conall glanced up at the sliver of a moon and jogged toward the forest.

"Wait! How do you know I can even do it? And do we really have to do this in the middle of the night?"

"You're leaving in the morning," he called back. "And I doubt we will meet again. You must know how to do this." Falling silent, I followed.

The forest was dark, of course, but did not seem menacing. Conall froze a hundred meters in and closed his eyes. Panting for breath, I watched him. Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he took off again, grabbing my wrist and dragging me behind him. And then we stopped, just like that. I fell into Conall's back, but he didn't seem to notice. "See, see there?" he said, not even out of breath. Conall pointed to the ground. Kneeling on a carpet of leaves, I saw what he was pointing at. It was an owl, laying on its side. Its wing was twisted at an odd angle beside him. I gasped and stroked is head. An yellow eye blinked open and a hoot rose feebly into the night air.

"Can we-"

"Heal him? Of course. That is why I brought you here." Gently despite his size, Conall picked up the barn owl and placed him in my lap. "Place your hands here," he instructed, guiding my hands and then resting his own on top. "They should cover as much over the injury as possible. Do you feel the break?" He pushed down on our fingers, and I felt bone grinding against itself. The owl twitched. I swallowed and nodded. "Okay," Conall whispered. "Reach out for his mind and calm him." As I did so, I felt Conall's own strong presence. Together, we soothed the animal into sleep. "Good. That makes the process almost painless for them. Now, focus on what he is feeling. Do you feel it? Can you feel his pain?" I was about to shake my head no when a sharp, painful jolt raced through my fingers and up my arms. I jerked back, but Conall's hands kept me in place. "Its okay. You're supposed to feel that. It means you're doing it right." I could see what he meant, with my mind's eye. I could see the wing, without feathers. The bone, muscle, and tendon, all torn and broken painfully. "Watch," Conall muttered. "Watch what I'm doing and join in once you understand." At first, nothing seemed to be happening. And then I saw the tiny fibers in the bone start to move: to weave together. Almost immediately, I understood what he was doing. Reaching for the little fire in the pit of my stomach that flared with each use of my magic, I focused it on the fibers. The weaving increased in speed. Before long, the tendons and muscle had resumed what I assumed was their correct position. I blinked, and the flow of magic stopped. Realizing how exhausted I was, I sat back and gazed at the owl. Conall was standing, smiling happily down at me.

"You didn't even realize when I stopped helping. Your magic is very strong, Aleusa." I smiled tiredly up at him. "Now, lets see how well you did..." Conall took the owl from my lap and stroked his head. Shakily, I got to my feet and watched. Soon, the bright yellow eyes opened once more.

"You are Healed, wise owl. You can soar again." The owl perched on Conall's arm, head swiveling between the two of us. He did not mind speak, but hooted once, spread his wings, and took off effortlessly. Conall and I watched until he was out of sight.

"And that, Aleusa, is how a Healing works." Conall slipped an arm over my shoulders. I leaned against him, limp with exhaustion.

"Am I supposed to be this tired?"

"It gets a little easier," he said. "But not much. That jolt will happen every time too."

I thought for a minute. "If it saves lives, I think I can endure it. Does it work on humans?"

"No. Alegar told me that attempting to Heal a human will kill him or her. But yes, saving their lives is certainly a good thing. Using our gifts to help is a precious thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Is anyone still reading this? Constructive criticism would be much appreciated :D Gosh, I finished this last night, but FanFiction wouldn't let me log in :( Twas sad... (I almost had a panic attack, but shh...)<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	23. Lost Chapter

**Surprise! Extra chapter this week! :D This is in honor of Valentines Day, and my lack there of. So enjoy some major fluffness :D**

**(This is a lost chapter, as the title has probably informed you)**

**(P.S- Rated T for a reason...)**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since he had kissed me for the first time. Since then, I had been in heaven. My head was in the clouds: not even Wildfire's usual antics could bring me down. And since Merlin had asked me to meet him outside the castle doors tonight? Well, even Samuel noticed something was up.<p>

He cornered me in Wildfire's stall. I was humming as I brushed out her grey mane. Samuel cleared his throat. "Aleusa?"

"Yes?" I turned cheerfully to him.

"What happened?" He leaned against the stall door, watching me with a slight smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"You're glowing. More so than usual. Well, usual for the last two days."

"Oh, nothing," I said cheerfully, turning back to Wildfire. "Just me and Merlin..."

"Finally." Samuel laughed. "I've been wondering how long it would be before he got up the nerve to tell you."

"You knew?" Stunned, I faced that dark skinned man again. "How long? How long has he liked me?"

"Liked you? Pretty much since he met you. Loved you? Oh... I think since he rescued you from Todenhin's castle." Samuel's grin widened at my stunned expression. "That's when I noticed the looks he was giving you, at least."

"Over four months?" I whispered, leaning against Wildfire. The stupid mare looked at me, snorted, and stepped to the side. I toppled over into the straw bedding. Laughing, Samuel helped me up.

"At least," he teased. "You two are clumsy enough for each other."

"Hush," I said, swatting his arm playfully. My smile stayed plastered on my face. Then I noticed that the shadows had lengthened considerably since my last anxious check. "Only another hour or two," I told Samuel happily. "Then Merlin is going to take me somewhere special."

"Where?"

I shrugged. "Who knows? Hopefully it will be somewhere a bit more romantic then our first kiss." I jingled the bracelet around my left wrist.

Samuel rolled his eyes. "I don't even want to know where that boy took you," he said.

"The armory." We both jumped at Merlin's voice. His face was half amused, half anxious. "Did you not like it, Aleusa?"

"I liked it just fine," I told him, running out of the stall to give him a tight hug.

"Why do you have straw in your hair?" he asked, picking a few pieces out.

"Don't ask."

"She thought Wildfire was a wall."

"Samuel!"

Both of them burst out laughing. "Clumsy, clumsy, clumsy," Merlin teased, shaking his finger at me.

"You're one to talk!"

Shaking his head and grinning, Merlin pulled me into the aisle. Samuel latched the door to Wildfire's stall. "If you want to go know," he said generously, "I'll finish up for you."

"Really? Oh, thank you!" I gave the man a swift hug. "Wildfire just needs her grain."

"Don't make a habit of leaving early," he said a little gruffly. "Be good, you two."

We waved cheerfully. "Yes, father," I called teasingly. That was what he'd become, I realized. Merlin, slipping an arm around my waist, led me out into the warm June dusk. Together, we walked up the wide marble steps of the citadel and passed through the massive wooden doors. Thick metal bars crossed the beams, ready to secure it if Camelot should be attacked. Leaning on Merlin's lean but wiry frame, I felt safe. There was no need to fear such a ludicrous thing. Merlin turned left, away from Prince Arthur's rooms. We walked in step, feet sounding as one on the shining floor. A sudden image came to my mind. Who kept all these floors clean? If I had not caught Wildfire that first day- if I did not have magic- would I have cleaned them? Would Merlin have run down the halls and tripped over me? Would we have met like that. I smiled, amused by the thought. Merlin _would_ trip over me. We were both that clumsy. A guard grinned and touched his finger to his lips as we passed. "Where are we going?" I asked suddenly.

"Somewhere," he replied evasively.

"Somewhere in the castle?"

"In. Or under." Merlin shot me a sly look. I raised my eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Under the castle? Sure enough, he led me down a winding flight of stairs. Down, down, down we went. We passed through the dungeons, then stopped in the middle of a long corridor.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Merlin grinned and tugged on a torch. A section of the wall slid aside, making me jump and gasp in fear. "It's okay," he assured me quickly. "There's nothing in here but dust. And rats. And stairs!" Groaning softly, I followed him into the dark tunnel. We climbed back up through the castle until a steep flight of steps led up to the ceiling. Merlin pushed upwards, revealing a trapdoor. Cautiously, he poked his head out. "All clear. Be quiet, and trust me." Grinning impishly, Merlin helped me out of the trapdoor. We were in the library!

"How-"

"Sh!" Merlin clapped a hand over my mouth and froze, dark eyes darting around. After a minute, when nothing happened, he dropped his hand. Gesturing for me to follow, he crept around the towering bookshelves. One, full of books and scrolls dustier than most, he stopped by. Merlin grabbed onto the shelving and gestured for me to do the same. Rolling my eyes, I did so. He grabbed a book and tugged.

I squeaked in surprise as the bookcase began to rotate with a loud grating and grinding sound. I clung tighter to the wood until my knuckles turned white. As the stone wall drew nearer, I closed my eyes. Ten long seconds later, all noise stopped with a harsh jerk.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked, prying my fingers away.

"Yeah," I tried to whisper, but the words caught in my throat. A squeak emerged.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" His forehead creased, worried.

Swallowing, and finding my voice, I replied: "If I had been expecting it, maybe." Then I saw the room we had entered. Bookshelves lined the walls- as in the library- but their titles were certainly not going to be allowed out there.

"_The Bound Compendium of Dark Hexes? Vile Formulaes for Great Magic?_" I peered at their bindings. "Merlin, what is this?"

He picked up a massive book and blew the dust off the blue cover, reading the gold enscripted words- _Lost Draconic Runes. _"A room I hope Uther never discovers," he said with a shrug. "For now, our hideaway." Setting down the book, Merlin gathered me in his arms and planted a firm kiss on my lips. I returned it with considerable enthusiasm.

"Is all of this about magic?" I asked when we broke apart.

"Mhh..." Merlin ran his lips across my cheek and replaced them on my lips. "Every last item." Over the next two hours, we explored the room, flipping through unreadable scrolls, nudging glass balls that floated at eye level, writing notes to each other in with griffin feather pens in glowing red ink, and lacing it all with profuse kissing. Night settled outside, bringing a harsh chill to the stone chamber. Merlin and I sat hip to hip against the far wall, covered with a moldy blanket and one of Merlin's were-lights hanging above our heads. Holding hands, we chatted about the differences between our magic and bemoaned Uther's unfair policies. Gradually, we fell silent. Leaning my head on Merlin's shoulder, I watched as he caused the blue light to sink down in front of our faces. I reached out to touch it. My hands passed through warm light. Cupping it, I drew a handful of the magical light near to our faces. The light washed out our surroundings. Merlin took my hand, tipped the light into his own, and blew. The light vanished and with a twirl of his wrist, a white rose appeared. I laughed and the pro-offered flower, setting it gently on my lap.

"I wish I could give you things like that," I whispered.

"Don't be," he replied, warm breath tickling my ear. Pulling me into his lap, Merlin resumed our kissing. The were-light tickled my back, but I used it as an excuse to press closer to him. "Enjoy it, and keep kissing me," Merlin said earnestly as I pulled back a little to take a breath.

"I have to breath, silly," I said, but did as he requested. Merlin's hand rested lightly on my hip, bracing me. Slowly, we slid down until we lay prone on our sides, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled. Our kisses grew more passionate. Heat, like the metaphorical candle the burned when I used magic, flared up. I could feel Merlin's body heat up against mine. He rolled over so that I was pinned underneath him. Still kissing, I let my hands roam over his back. Merlin trailed kisses across my jaw and earlobe. The heat in my core blazed even hotter.

Suddenly, we jerked away from each other, realizing as one what was happening. Panting, we gazed at each other. "I take it you don't want to... umm...to...?" Merlin trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"No." I shook my head firmly. "Not until I'm married."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Me either. Umm... No hard feelings?" Merlin stood and offered me a hand.

I took it and allowed him to help me up. "No. We were both losing control." My cheeks heated up, and I looked down at the ground. In silence, we folded away the blanket. We grabbed hold of the bookshelf again and with a snap, Merlin doused the were-light. Holding hands- as if to prove to each other that there was no resentment- we snuck back to the inn I stayed at. Outside my door, we stood and looked at each other.

"I forgot my flower!" I remembered all of a sudden.

That broke the tension. Merlin stifled laughs and turning his back to the hall, created another one. "Don't lose it," he warned playfully.

"I plan not to." We kissed one last time, tenderly, nothing compared to what had happened back in the hidden room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my dear Aleusa."


	24. Return

Exhausted, but happy, I stepped out of Conall's house for the last time. I almost stepped back in. Frost covered the ground and my breath billowed in front of me like smoke. "Brr!" I wrapped my worn cloak tighter around my shoulders, hugging my stomach. "Do we really have to leave now?"

"We have what we need. The longer we tarry, the colder it will get," Leon reminded me. Merlin, Arthur, Conall, and Leon were strapping the last bundles of our supplies onto Pùlin, Leon's squire's new pony, and Arthur's borrowed mount. Hengroen was ready to ride and standing majestically to the side. Redwald and Sionnach were also ready to go. But another horse stood to the side, his girth being tightened by Conall.

"Who is this?" I asked, walking over. The gelding was bay and certainly taller than Peanut had been. But a blanket of white spots covered his hindquarters and part of his flanks.

"Aeton," Conall said with a smile. "I guess you could say I felt pretty bad about making you walk all the way back to Camelot."

For a minute, I didn't catch his meaning. "Wait, you're giving him to me?" I stared at Conall. Aeton turned his neck to sniff me. I swore the horse grinned.

"That I am girl, so mount up and get going before I change my mind." His sudden gruffness caught us all off guard. Leon, as used to taking orders as he was, swung up into the saddle, Merlin not far behind him.

"You're giving me a _horse_?"

Arthur tugged on my arm, eyes solemn. "We already spoke about it. Just get on." Flustered, I put my foot in the stirrup and mounted the Appaloosa. Aeton turned his head to look at me as I settled my skirts.

"Hey there, boy," I said quietly.

_Greetings, Beast Mistress. It is an honor to be your mount._ Aeton's regal voice was quite the change from Peanut's older voice, Wildfire's mocking tones, and Pik's well... snideness.

_I heard that, _the snake grumbled.

Suddenly giddy, I smiled broadly at Conall. "Thank you," I said sincerely.

"You are most welcome, Aleusa." The man's deep set eyes searched me. "I hope we meet again."

"Really?" Merlin called. "That's kind of creepy."

"Shut up," Leon muttered.

Conall glanced over at them. "She knows horses!" he shouted back. "Not many like her!" He paused. "You know, if you don't want her at Camelot's stables anymore... I could use an extra hand..."

"No," three voices called back, followed by various reasons, ranging from losing true love to getting in trouble.

My cheeks flushed; Conall chuckled. "Guess I can't keep you, Mistress," he said quietly. "You know, Aeton here is the great-grandson of the Wildfire of yours."

I blinked as Aeton suddenly meant a lot more. "Thank you, for everything." I replied, resting a hand on his shoulder. Conall's face told me that he understood my deeper meaning. "I do hope we meet again, Master." With one last smile, we parted ways, the only two of our kind. Just before we entered the woods at the edge of Conall's pasture, I looked back. He stood at the crest of the hill his house was built upon, Alegar and Duibhín at his side, silhouetted against the dawn sky. Conall raised a hand in farewell, and I returned the gesture. Then I faced the road in front of me.

Our hope would never come true.

* * *

><p>Aeton was true to his ancestry in spirit, but luckily not in stubbornness. The gelding enjoyed a good conversation, and was very intelligent. He put it to good use, reading my moods, alerting me to odd smells, and staying out of any private conversations I had with Pik. He was perfect. Aeton even called Pik by his full name, Shytanpikvorad, which made Pik <em>very<em> happy.

_You know, Mistress,_ he told me one day, _You can judge an animal by how respectful he is to __animals that are better than him._

_ Is that so? _I replied, playing along. Aeton snorted, but didn't say anything.

_Yes, _Pik replied firmly. _Take Alegar, for example. That big slobbery mutt kept asking me to play chase with him!_

_ Oh, is that why you kept hissing at him? _I asked.

_ Yes. He thought I was some kind of friend,_ Pik huffed, thoroughly disgusted.

_ So Alegar wasn't your friend. What is Aeton?_

_Aeton is a comrade. We will treat each other with respect, for your sake, _Pik said as nobly as possible. I doubted that Pik really disliked the horse that much. Figuring the two animals would be friends by the time we reached Camelot, I asked another question.

_You said that some animals are better than others. Which kind are better than you?_

Pik hissed softly in my saddlebag. Merlin's eyes slid over to me, and he raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

_ That is a rude question,_ Pik informed me.

_ I'd still like to know the answer,_ I said, nonplussed.

After a minute of silent grumbling, Pik responded. _I suppose wolves are better than me... _he admitted. _Possibly bears too. Dragons, unicorns for certain, lions, _Pik paused_. Well... All cats, really, _he confessed.

_What about griffins?_ Aeton interjected in his dignified voice. The horse's nostrils flared and his head came up.

I gave a miniscule tug on the reins to calm him. _Where is it?_ I asked, scanning the trees around us. We were almost to the pass back into Camelot's lands.

_ There! _Aeton swung to the left and reared up a little.

"Everything alright, Aleusa?" Leon asked. Pùlin rolled his eyes in fear and tried to bolt, tugging the confused Sionnach and Leon after him. Redwald jigged nervously in place, but didn't run. Hengroen was visibly scared, but stayed perfectly still, a note of Conall's fine training.

"I heard something..." I lied easily, looking fearfully for the creature.

With a shriek, the griffin burst out in front of Sionnach. The bay screamed in fear and tried to flee. Eagle wings spread wide, the griffin reared up to strike. Arthur charged forward, sword drawn. He didn't make contact, but it distracted the beast long enough for Leon to control his mount.

_Steady!_ I cried to all the horses as Aeton jogged in place. As I reached for my magic, not knowing what good it would do on a creature as magical as myself, I noticed something different about the way the magic flowed around me. An instant later, Merlin's eyes flashed gold, a tree branch fell with a crack, and the flow returned to normal. Without pondering the occurrence, I wrapped myself in magic and plunged into the griffin's mind.

It was astoundingly simple, filled with equal parts hate of humans and insatiable hunger. _Find your food elsewhere,_ I commanded. Surprised, the griffin turned to me, beak wide open and snapping._ Go!_

_ I hunger for human, Mistress, _it said almost apologetically. Then it lunged. Out of nowhere, a bear flung itself at the griffin. The beasts, almost the same size, rolled past our little group, roaring and shrieking at each other. The bear got to his feet first and charged off into the woods, the griffin on his short tail.

_What are you doing?_ I cried after the bear.

In a determined and final voice, it replied. _I am saving your life, Mistress_.

"Ride! While the griffin is distracted!" Arthur called, letting Hengroen run. We followed, allowing our horses to give into their fear. Hengroen and Aeton easily outpaced the others, truly flying over the dirt road and onto the open stone plateau of the pass. Neither Arthur nor I pulled up until we came across the first snow drift. It was half an hour before Leon and Merlin caught up.

In the morning, I couldn't remember a thing.

Three weeks later, we arrived in Camelot just as the first deep snow set in. There had been no more attacks on the road, unless you count a hailstorm as we crossed farming country a mere fifty miles my home village. Unsurprisingly, this was too far of a detour for Arthur to consider making. But when we returned home, King Uther's pleasure at the success of our journey and the glance I caught of Arthur and Gwen greeting each other assuaged my unhappiness.

Camelot appeared to have shrunk in our absence. Or maybe it was just that I was growing up. I knew so much more than I did before we left just a day after Wildfire's and Samuel's deaths. I knew more of the world, and more of my magic. I couldn't wait to try out Healing on my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Please,<em> please<em> leave a review! Constructive criticism will be received with open arms and a free hug, while flames will be used to reheat my tea :D**

**Things to get _very_ interesting _very_ soon... ;)**


	25. Knightly Men and a NotVeryKnightly Boy

I kept a low profile on my ownership of Aeton, passing him off as a gift thrown in by Conall for spending so much. That made everyone laugh and forget. Stable girls don't own horses. Especially not like Aeton. He had noble blood and displayed it proudly for all to see. Winter passed quickly and peacefully calm. An older, quietly firm man by the name of Corin had taken over Samuel's position and the stables were calm. After Wildfire, Hengroen seemed like a dream. Winter passed lazily, with no excitement. The animals in the forest grew quiet, and many hibernated. I had no chance to practice the Healing Conall had taught me. But there was one strange incident that did disrupt the smooth flow of life.

Late one December evening, the warning bells sounded in the castle. That in itself was not unusual, unfortunately. The sound dragged me out of bed nonetheless. Leaning against the cold stone wall with my eyes closed and Pik in my arms, I listened the the clang. Minutes later, the tromp of boots could be heard. Whoever it was, I thought confidently, they are sure to be caught by Camelot's knights. When the sound faded, I lay back down and drifted off to sleep.

When I opened my eyes again, Merlin's face was inches from mine. I yelped, "Merlin!"

"Sorry!" he whispered, drawing back.

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. My room was still dark. "It isn't dawn yet, is it?"

"No." Merlin sat on the edge of my bed.

"Then _what_ are you doing in my room?"

Merlin grinned apologetically. For the first time, I noticed dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. Awake now, I asked if he was alright.

"Not really," he admitted. "I couldn't sleep."

I raised an eyebrow, but he wouldn't elaborate further. With a sigh, I lay back down and patted the bed beside me. "So you walked into my room to terrorize me out of sleep?"

"I didn't mean to," he assured me, squeezing in beside me and wrapping his arms around my waist, drawing me against his chest. "I was going to kiss you, but you woke up before I had the chance."

I huffed, half out of annoyance and half out of endearment. "So sweet," I murmured, feeling sleep creep up on me again. Wrapping my arms around his lean waist, I gave him a tight hug. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked anxiously as he stiffened. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. You can't hurt me... I don't think I should tell you. Well, maybe. But I won't. Not yet." I sighed. "I'm sorry, Aleusa. What happened... I don't want to involve you in this."

For a minute, we both lay still. "If you think it's best..." I said slowly.

"_I _don't want to be caught up in this mess, Aleusa. You most certainly don't."

Smiling at his protectiveness, I snuggled deeper into his arms. "Well, always know that if you get a nightmare again, I'll still be sleeping here," I told him teasingly. His reply was a tired grunt. Not a minute later, Merlin's soft snores filled my room. Even though my eyelids drooped, I was plagued by thoughts. What had scared Merlin so much that he ran to me? What protection could I provide, unless it was against an animal? Maybe it was an animal. What kind would Merlin, a powerful warlock, be afraid of? I sighed let my eyelids shut. Just before I fell asleep, I heard a faint, angry roar.

* * *

><p>The first day of February was heralded by... well, the heralds. "The 54th annual open fighting tournament will take place in exactly one month's time!" a tall, brown haired man announced in the castle courtyard. He had to raise his voice considerably to be heard over the hooves of his fellow heralds as they galloped out of the city. "Any and all who wish to try their strength against Camelot's finest will be welcomed!" he continued. "To sign up, you must simply show proof that you carry a weapon that is unmagicked! The wonderful King Uther himself will compete." Whispers raced across the gathered crowd.<p>

"You should enter," I told Gwen teasingly, nudging her ribs.

The beautiful woman shook her head and wrapped her shawl tighter around her. "Even if I had the skill to enter, I couldn't. When they say everyone, they mean all men."'

"I know," I replied. "It was but a jest." Gwen looked at me with tired eyes. "Sorry. I didn't think it was that bad. Of course, Arthur would make sure no harm came to you..."

"Aleusa," she groaned. "Must you really joke about such things?"

"Sorry," I muttered, chagrined.

"That wasn't exactly discrete," Gwen hissed.

"Anyone can enter!" The herald repeated. "Join one, join all!" With that, he stepped off his wooden crate and mounted his horse. There was a lot a riding for him to do before March first.

* * *

><p>Three days before the tournament started, the face I least expected to see was ushered into the stables. "Aleusa! Someone is here to see you! How come you didn't tell us you have a brother?"<p>

"I have several," I called with a frown. "And _none_ of them should be in Camelot." The horse I was leading in from exercising whinnied to his friends.

"Sorry to disappoint you, sis." A young man, a few inches taller than me, with light blue eyes and short curly hair grinned cockily at me. "Happy to see me?" he asked, spreading his arms.

I dropped the horse's lead rope in surprise. "Merric!" I cried, giving him a tight hug. "Of course I am! Just shocked and surprised and stunned and startled and staggered and- "

"I get it!" he said, laughing. "How are you doing? Is Camelot treating you well? Are your friends good? I can't believe you work in the palace stables! How long did it take you to find work? Where do you live? Is Camelot exciting? What about the king? And the prince? Have you seen them? Have you actually been inside the castle? It looks huge! Have you heard about the tournament? I have a reply to your letter, and I'm supposed to tell you that George escaped. I can't believe you kept that mangy old cat anyways. He had so many scars and that silly ear of his was hanging off-"

"Merric!" I grabbed his hands, cutting of the flow of words. "Slow down! Slow down! Tell me it again. But not now, tonight. I need to work," I told him with a grin. "Do you know the Rising Sun? No? Well, I'm sure someone can point you there. I'll be down as soon as I finish!" Merric just grinned at me for a minute. "What?" I asked.

"It's just good to see you. Is that a crime in Camelot? To smile at someone you haven't seen in a long time?"

"Oh hush," I said, swatting his arm. "You know it isn't. Now shoo! I have work to do!" I picked up the lead rope again. "Oh, can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose, since you already have," Merric responded with a cheeky grin. I didn't remember him smiling so much.

"What are you doing in Camelot?"

"Entering in the tournament, of course!"

I blinked at him in shock. "But...You can't fight!"

"There's a first time for everything," he replied.

Later that night, I was still trying to convince Merric not to join. He sat across the table from me in the Rising Sun, hands wrapped around a large flagon of ale. "You can't!"

"Give me five good reasons," he quipped.

"You don't have a sword, for one," I said, exasperated.

Merric shrugged. "I can borrow one from someone easily enough. There should be plenty of extras floating around. There's _so_ many people here for the tournament!" he emphasized by rolling his eyes.

"Even if you got a sword, not that I'm saying you will, you can't fight!"

"That's exactly why I'm here, Aleusa. To learn how to fight. You never know where it might come in handy." Merric's light blue eyes twinkled at my obvious frustration.

"You can't just... walk in the arena and expect to be able to fight. The men in there have been training for years, if not their whole life."

"It isn't a knight's tournament, Aleusa. There will be people in there who are like me."

"Do you know what a high, mid, and low guard is? What about ox guard? Or any of the strikes?"

Merric gave me a blank look. "Where did you learn those names? Can you teach me?"

"No, I've only seen them demonstrated. And the knights."

Merric sighed. "Why shouldn't I fight?" he asked again. "You haven't given me a good reason yet."

I swore. Loudly. "Merric! You'll be killed!"

"Woah, woah, cool it little lady." A tall man with scraggly brown hair stumbled over to our table, clearly drunk. "You lovebirds need to get a room."

"He's my little brother!"

"She's my sister!" We both shouted at the man. Conversation lulled around us, but quickly resumed.

"Whatever, lovebirds." The man winked at me and stumbled off.

For a second, Merric and I stared at each other, unsure of how to react. "You'll be killed," I hissed in a low tone, leaning towards him. "People enter that tournament because they can fight. Knights get trained from birth, and so do nobles. Peasants don't fight! At all!"

"I could be a first," Merric said, leaning back in his chair. I swore again. "Where did you learn that?" Merric asked, looking slightly disapproving.

"The knights."

"I need to meet these men," he muttered.

"You can't be a knight," I said flatly. "And you can't enter the tournament. How did you convince mother and father to let you come, anyways?"

Merric suddenly looked very guilty. "I sort of...told them... I didn't," he said finally. "I knew there was no way they would let me come so I just... left one day."

"Merric!" I cried.

"I left them a note," he said defensively.

"Look, I know you're a boy and all, and that you have to prove your honor and all that-"  
>"I'm eighteen," Merric reminded me. "And where did you get such a ridiculous idea? Why in the world would I have to prove my honor or whatever?"<p>

For a minute, I floundered. "The knights, I guess." I muttered.

"Those stupid knights," he grumbled.

"I thought you wanted to meet the?" I snapped.

"Not if they've changed you into this!"

"You can't fight!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine," I snapped, standing up and slapping my palms on the table. "I'm going to go get Merlin. He'll help me prove that you're insane."

"Who?"

"Stay here! Don't move."

"Who's Merlin?"

"Sit!" I stormed out of the tavern, feeling more than one pair of eyes on my back.

"Aleusa, who the hell is Merlin?" Merric shouted after me. Without answering, I pushed through the squeaky door. "Aleusa!"

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the ridiculously long time it took to get this posted.<strong> **This chapter takes place about three weeks before The Fires of Idirsholas.**

**Thanks to my little brother for being an annoying prat and inspiring Merric :) Please leave a review with your thoughts!  
><strong>


	26. Round One

"You have a little brother?" Those were the first words out of Merlin's mouth when I told him everything that had happened.

"Five, counting Merric," I responded promptly. "And three younger sisters. But that isn't the point!" Grabbing Merlin's wrist, I tried to pull him toward the tavern- the Rising Sun. He dug his feet in and resisted my tugging.

"Why didn't you tell me you had siblings?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Merlin," I whined. "Merric is going to get himself killed! You have to talk him out of it!"

He sighed. "Aleusa, look. Merric is of age, right? He can do whatever he wants."

"But he can't fight!"

"So he'll be beaten quickly and kicked out." Merlin pulled his hand away from me. "This isn't a fight to the death, Aleusa. As soon as it's clear Merric's opponent will win, the match will end." Merlin shrugged.

"At least try?" I begged. "Merric's just being stupid as usual. Tell him about all the gruesome injuries people get from fighting. You've helped Gaius. You know what happens! Merric is going to get hurt! Are you really going to let him fight? You know I'm right! You know he's going to get killed-"

"He won't."

I continued my rant as if he hadn't interrupted. "Or injured, at least. Do you really want that hanging over your head? It'll be your fault when he dies. Then you'll know I was right, and what are you going to do then? Huh? Merric-"

"Aleusa..." Merlin groaned, running a hand through his hair.

Pik's voice suddenly entered my mind with a sharp retort. _Aleusa! Stop right now! You are acting like a child! _His words snapped through my head, making me wince.

"I don't know why Merric has got you so-" Merlin was saying when I cut him off.

"I'm sorry," I said, holding up a hand. "I just... lost my temper. Older sisters like to be in charge of their younger siblings," I added with a rue smile. _Thank you, Pik_, I added silently.

Merlin stared at me with frank confusion. "You were just angry... And now you're not?"

"I still don't want Merric to fight," I answered quickly. "But I shouldn't have blown up at you."

After a long minute, Merlin sighed and shook his head. "Women," he muttered, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"Hey!" I cried.

Merlin laughed softly. "I forgive you," he said, squeezing my shoulder. "Now lets go see what we can do about this little brother of yours."

We walked in companionable silence down to the pub. Well, it was that until Pik replied to my thanks.

_I really don't understand you humans, _the snake muttered. _One minute you're fighting, and the next you're off to have tea or something just as civil!_

_ It was mostly me, Pik. Merlin wasn't exactly fighting..._

_ Still, _Pik continued. _At least you stopped. Your angry voice is very annoying._

"It is not!" I said aloud. Merlin gave me a queer look. "Pik," I explained meekly.

The warlock shook his head again. "Sometimes I wish I had your talents. Other times, I wish I didn't..." I rolled my eyes and bit back a smart retort. We had reached the Rising Sun. Leading Merlin through the doors, I made straight for Merric, who was sitting red-faced where I had left him. A few people chuckled around the room.

"Are you Merlin?" Merric asked standing up.

"Yes, I am. You must be Merric?" my sweetheart flashed his most charming smile and held out his hand. Merric looked him up and down before taking it.

"Why did Aleusa go get you?" Merric asked bluntly.

"Merric!" I moaned.

Both young men gave me withering looks, my brother's more so. "She wants me to talk you out of fighting in the tournament," Merlin said. "Apparently she thinks I'll have more luck than she did."

"Why else would I come get you?" I burst out.

Merlin closed his eyes. I swore softly, earning another harsh glance from Merric. "Why don't we go talk in private?" Merlin suggested.

"Good idea," Merric agreed exasperatedly. They left.

With a huff, I sat down in the chair Merric had vacated and picked up his half empty mug. The sip I took was enough to burn my throat and send me into hacking coughs.

_You deserved it,_ Pik told me snidely when I had recovered.

_What?_ I replied sarcastically. _Merric's drink almost killing me or being left out of the decision to let him fight or not?_

_ Hmm... I'll have to get back to you on that one._

I ignored Pik after that, choosing instead to cast my mind about Camelot for some creature to cheer me up. As I was searching, I stumbled across an oddly strong presence. I couldn't tell what it was, but as I pressed my presence against its, it stirred as if from sleep.

_Greetings, Beast Mistress, _it said in a deep voice. _Do you rejoice at finding your doom, here in Camelot?_

With a shudder, I retreated from the mind. What had it meant? Doom? Here in Camelot? I shuddered again. Trying to convince myself that I really didn't want to know what the strange animal somewhere in Camlot had to do with my doom (and that I even had one), I settled into the mind of a sparrow. The simple minded bird did what I had originally accomplish- it relaxed and settled me. When Merlin and Merric returned half an hour later, I stood to greet them with an easy smile on my face. But seeing the oddly sheepish expression on Merlin's face, and the blazing triumph in Merric's light blue eyes, my smile fell.

* * *

><p>Three days later, and grumpy again, I peered around Merlin at the third fight of the tournament. "Merric's up next," I muttered irritably.<p>

"He'll be fine," Merlin said automatically for the hundredth time that day. We both winced as a heavily muscled man drove the hilt of his sword into the helmet of a Camelot knight. "Well, maybe not."

"Then why'd you let him fight?" I complained.

"Merlin!" Arthur roared.

"Coming, sire!" Merlin grabbed my hand. "Just try to relax. There's nobody here who will want to hurt him. The tournament is just for fun._ If _he gets hurt, it will just be an accident."

"People do this for fun?" I asked, watching a knight get carried out of the ring.

"Apparently," Merlin replied dryly before running off to help Arthur.

Merric appeared at my side not three seconds later. "Ready?" I asked worriedly. He wore the same travel-stained clothes he had come to Camelot. The only difference was a borrowed sword- he had been right about there being extra swords- in an old leather sheath. A worn shield on his arm completed the picture of a peasant turned warrior.

"Definitely," he assured me, grinning.

I smoothed the sleeve of his shirt. He had no armor besides a dented helmet under his arm. "Well..." I paused. The victor of the last round was still strutting around the dirt arena. "Good luck?"

Merric laughed, but it sounded forced. He was worried, after all. "You worry about me too much, Aleusa. It reminds me of mother."

"Who has no idea where you are right now," I muttered. "Otherwise she'd be here to flay your backside."

"True," Merric admitted. "I didn't expect you to do it for her."

A man, the likes of which I least expected, walked up beside us. "Um, is this the right place?" he asked. Tall, gangly, and without any sort of muscle, he was the antithesis of a warrior. He reminded me vaguely of Merlin.

"For what? Fighting in the next round?" Merric asked. The man nodded timidly. "Great! We're fighting each other!" Merric gave him a confident smile. The man returned it weakly.

"Heh. Great." The man visibly paled as trumpets sang out. The previous, boastful man had been ushered out of the way. It was time for Merric to fight. Unable to help myself, I gave him a tight hug.

"Promise me you wouldn't die," I said.

"I promise," Merric replied, peeling me off him. Leaving his opponent behind, Merric strode into the arena. The crowd cheered loudly as he lifted his helmet into the air. An anonymous soul appeared behind Merric's opponent.

"Get in there, Merric!" he hissed.

Clumsily, the man did as he was ordered, muttering, "My name is David."

David and Merric faced each other, holding their swords unsurely.

"Get on with it!"

"Come on!"

Other, and less kind shouts from the crowd seemed to physically push the two men together. Merric took the first swing. It was a weak, half-hearted blow. David clumsily blocked it. The crowd jeered louder now. Merric lifted his sword for another blow, and I saw his countenance change. He endured taunts from me. But others? Merric's next blow smashed into David's shoulder. The crowd roared happily. David stumbled back, but an emboldened Merric followed, swinging with no true form.

"Be nice," I begged quietly. "Come on, Merric. Disarm the guy and be done with it." Even as I muttered the words, I knew that he wouldn't know how to perform such a maneuver. I wrung my hands and hoped for the best.

Merric struck David's flesh again. The gangly man sagged to his knees. Merric paused, uncertain of whether to strike again. In that hesitation, David hacked wildly at Merric's shins. My brother fell backwards. The crowd was laughing now.

"Get up!" I pleaded.

He did, and without hesitation, brought the hilt of his borrowed sword down on David's helmet. David's head lolled and he dropped his sword. For a few long seconds, nothing happened. Merric nudged David with his foot. Unconscious, David rolled to the side. He had been propped up on his knees.

The crowd, torn between laughter and jeers, sounded oddly pleased with the outcome. Merric took off his helmet and waved to the crowd. His hair was sweaty and plastered to his forehead. A few freckles stood out on his flushed face. I distinctly heard three woman gasp, then start whispering to their friends. I groaned. Did he have really have admirers?

When Merric walked past a minute later, I gave him a rueful grin. His face lit up. He had achieved victory. Both in the arena and over me.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, it was is turn again. Merric was gloating as if he had taken down a griffin.<p>

"Did you see the way I hit him? That was marvelous!"

"Sure, Merric. Sure. Just focus on this fight. It won't be as easy as-"

"Easy?" Merric looked offended. "That last fight was not easy!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. We were standing by the entrance to the arena again, waiting for the trumpets to summon Merric into the beast's mouth. His competitor was late.

"It looked like two boys swinging sticks at each other," I remarked dryly.

"That match was hard fighting!" Merric insisted.

"If you say so..." Privetly, I thought that my fight with the bandits on the road near Conall's house had been much more interesting. I had come away with it with a much bigger injury than Merric's. I giggled at my man-ish thinking.

"What?" Merric asked, unperturbed by my critisism.

"Oh, nothing..." I replied airily.

"Well..." Merric paused, then continued to expound on the better points of his fight. "You know, that hit I took really hurt. But I got right back up, did you see?"

"Uhh..." I wracked my mind, suddenly worried.

"It was fabulous! How could you have missed it?"

I closed my eyes, reaching for Pik and cutting off Merric. It was as if remembering the fight had caused my injury to kick in. _Pik!_ I cried.

_Are you alright, Mistress? _he asked quickly._ Do I need to bite anyone?_

_ I can't remember Merric's fight! I just was thinking about it! Well, I thought I was... But how could I forget so suddenly?_

There was a long pause as Pik thought. _I don't know, Mistress. Maybe your memory gaps are getting worse?_

_ I hope not, _I groaned.

"Aleusa?" Merric snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I jumped.

"You looked really confused for a minute."

"Hm? Oh, it was nothing. Just lost in my thoughts," I replied, half truthfully."When does your round start?" I asked. I had to change the subject- get it away from his last fight. All I could remember was that he had fought. The rest had vanished in an instant.

"Any minute now. We're just waiting for-"

"Aleusa, what are you doing here?" Arthur's voice, accompanied by the clanking of his armor and Merlin's stifled groan, made me turn.

"Please tell me you aren't fighting in the next round," I begged.

"I am," the prince replied, a baffled look on his face. "Why?"

Trumpets sounded, and a voice from somewhere above us in the stands called the next contestants to enter. Merric immediately donned his helmet and drew his sword. "It will be a pleasure fighting you, Prince Arthur." His voice was muffled under the helmet.

"Same to you," Arthur replied absent mindfully. "Merlin, give me my helmet."

Merric half turned at Merlin's name, but the crowd had already seen him. Their cheers pulled him into the arena. Arthur, with his helmet, strode in after him. The cheers redoubled at the sight of their prince.

"Arthur!" I called, unable to stop myself.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning back.

"He's my brother," I said quietly, pointing at Merric. Arthur's face went through such a variety of emotions in the space of two seconds that I wondered if the muscles there would ever be the same again. Confusion, comprehension, confusion again, horror, excitement, amusement, worry, and finally, remorse. We all knew how this was going to go, brother or not.

"He's dead," Merlin and I said in symphony. We exchanged worried (and slightly apologetic looks in Merlin's case) looks and held hands, ready to watch Crown Prince Arthur of Camelot and my peasant brother without a drop of magical blood in him fight. Their gleaming swords suddenly seemed a whole lot more lethal than they had just a minute ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay...Again. Life happens -_- Do you guys like Merric? What about cliff hangers? ;)<strong>


	27. Where There's Smoke

**You know guys, no reviews don't really encourage me to update fast :( Even telling me that my writing sucks, my plot is predictable, and my characters are lousy would be welcome! That said, this isn't the best chapter ever. But they should get a lot better pretty quick...**

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merric circled in the middle of the arena, swords pointed at each other. While Arthur's form showed the skill of years of training, Merric's blade shook. I clung to Merlin's arm. "Merric's going to be killed," I whimpered.<p>

Merlin grabbed my hand. "Arthur won't kill him," he said confidently. As it turns out, I was proven wrong once and for all. Arthur stepped forward, taking a smooth stroke at Merric's blade. My little brother didn't even have time to react before Arthur's blade slammed into his own and sent it flying. The crowd cheered loudly for their prince as Arthur gently touched the tip of his sword to Merric's collarbone.

"See?" Merlin peeled my hands off his arm. "I told you he'd be fine."

Refusing to slip back into a grumpy, petty depression, I smiled at Arthur as he walked out of the arena. Merric followed with a silly grin on his face.

"Thanks for the fight!" he told Arthur cheerfully.

"Oh, um, sure," replied the prince, confused. Merric took off his helmet and I could see Arthur's eyes drifting between us. "Twins?" he asked. "I thought you said he was your little brother."

"He is."

"I am."

We looked at each other and laughed. "Our mother called us twins," I explained. "But I am four years wiser than this little trickster." I nudged Merric and laughed again.

"Being mature is boring," Merric announced. He tousled his already messy hair. Arthur smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but a shout called him away.

"So that's the Crown Prince, huh?" Merric asked once he was out of earshot. "Not as witty as I thought."

"He's just tired," Merlin said quickly. "Fighting you was hard on him."

Merric snorted. "At least I got to fight that first man. That was more equal." Merric raised an eyebrow at me. "Aleusa was _convinced_ I had no idea what I was doing. I knew I was going to lose the instant I saw the prince." Merric shrugged as I blushed. "Anyway, it was fun, and I got to get Aleusa riled up. Always a pleasure," he added with a mocking bow.

I almost made a face at the imp, but restrained myself. Since we seemed to be switching back and forth between mature and goofy, it was my turn to be mature. "Seeing as you've made it through that trial of manhood, why don't I show you the horses I take care of?"

"Naw..."

I grabbed Merric's wrist and dragged him away from the tournament, Merlin calling a farewell and chasing after Arthur.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Merric and I were getting along perfectly well, for sharing a room. He didn't have the money to get his own, as there was nobody willing to hire him. Apparently I got extremely lucky with my job in the stables. Nonetheless, Merric went out every morning and came by the stables when my shift ended to tell me the news. It was because of this that I was surprised when he ran up just before noon, almost three weeks after his arrival in Camelot.<p>

"Aleusa! Did you hear! Did you hear what a farmer saw? Do you know what it means?" Merric's blue eyes were as big as apples in the excitement.

"See what?" I asked.

Merric bounced up and down on his toes. "The smoke! Smoke, Aleusa, smoke!"

I grabbed his arms to keep him from jumping. It was giving me a headache. "Smoke? What does it mean?"

Merric lowered his voice. "Smoke from Idirsholas."

"Idirsholas?" I whispered. "But...but..."

"Aleusa!" Arthur called. Merric pulled out of my hands and ran off, probably to spread the tale to the friends he had made since coming here. "Um," Arthur watched Merric leave, slowing down. Merlin came flying through the stable doors and ran straight into Arthur. The prince stumbled forward, but Merlin fell onto his backside.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried.

"Sorry, sire!" Merlin picked himself up, brushing hay off his shirt. "Did you hear?" he asked me.

"Get our horses, Aleusa, " Arthur ordered sharply.

"The fires-"

"Merlin..."

"They were lit!"

"Ignore him, Aleusa,"

"Idirsholas!"

"Merlin!"

"We're all going to die!"

"Superstitions-"

"Joking, sire."

"Merlin!" Arthur's face was beet red. Looking a little sheepish, Merlin slipped past me and into Rewald's stall. Rolling my eyes at him, I quickly groomed and saddled Hengroen. As I handed the reins to Arthur, I hesitated.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"I..."

_You are an idiot, Aleusa,_ Pik said.

"Can I go with you, sire?"

"No."

"No!" Merlin tripped out of the stall, jerking Redwald's head. The horse snorted and stepped backwards, pulling Merlin into the stall again. "Stupid horse," he muttered, coming out again.

'It's probably nothing," Arthur told me. "But if the legends are true, and something did happen..." Arthur looked unsure. "You can't go."

"Okay," I said, disappointed.

"What about me?" Merric had returned.

Arthur turned to face him. "Huh?" For a moment, the prince didn't seem to recognize him.

_ But Merric just ran past a minute ago..._

_ Arthur has a lot on his mind, _Pik told me.

_Are you being sarcastic?_

_ Do I sound sarcastic?_

Not knowing how to respond, I bit my lip and shook my head at Merric.

Relief flashed across Arthur's face. "No, Merric. You can't. I'm only taking knights and Merlin with me."

"Merlin isn't a knight," Merric said quickly.

"Merric!" I hissed.

Arthur frowned, then grabbed Hengroen's reins from me and swung up. Without another word, he trotted out of the stables and into the courtyard were several knights had already gathered.

"Good going," I muttered to my little brother. He shrugged.

"It doesn't make any sense. Merlin's a peasant like us."

"He's special."

Merric snorted. "Sure."

"You do realize I am standing right here, right?" Merlin gave me a withering look.

I gave him a hug. "Then go so we can talk behind your back in peace." Merlin smirked at me. "Stay alive too," I added. "That would be nice."

"I'll do my best."

* * *

><p>An hour after Arthur, Merlin, and the knights left, the grogginess settled in. A sudden desire to sleep, even though it was the middle of the day. I leaned against the cool stable walls for a minute, trying to push the feeling away. It only increased. A man staggered past, looking as tired as I felt. My eyelids began to drop, feeling like lead. With a tremendous effort, I pushed myself off the wall just as the man collapsed in a heap. Stumbling to his side, I dropped to my knees. For an instant, my eyes closed, but I forced them open.<p>

"Are you okay?" I slurred. The man made no response. Suddenly, I realized it was Merric. With a moan, I slipped an arm beneath him to lift him up. He seemed to be made of stone. My arms fell limp at my sides. Through blurry eyes, I watched as first one of Camelot's crimson warriors slumped down, then another. One instant, I was kneeling, the next, I had fallen across Merric's chest.

"You're breathing," I murmured. "You're... alive." My eyes closed again, and this time, I couldn't force them open.

_Aleusa! _Pik's cry was the last thing I heard before all my senses seemed to vanish and I floated in a comforting cloud of nothingness.


	28. Darkness Rises

**Thank you SO much for the reviews! I was hoping to get this up over the weekend, but close enough, right?**

* * *

><p>The blackness lasted for an indiscriminate amount of time. But when it eventually faded into grey, I was only aware of two things. First: my left arm was cold, both by my wrist and around my bicep. The second one was the the roaring. It was faint, but angry. So angry. Fire filled my mind's eye, churning and twisting with each bellow. It was something out of a nightmare. I wanted to wake up. Feeling as if I was swimming, I pushed up through the fire. Was this real, or was it a dream? My mind told me it was a dream, but it felt physically real. The coolness around my upper arm tightened, then vanished.<p>

A gentle, but persistent shaking replaced it. The roar increased in volume, then it pitch until I wanted to chop my ears off. A faint voice shouted an unintelligible word. The roar cut off and the fire vanished, leaving me in peaceful darkness. For a moment.

_Come._

The single word reverberated through my skull, and I knew I hadn't dreamed it. Gasping, I sat up, hand flying to my forehead.

"About time," I heard Merric mumble. But it was Merlin's dark blue eyes- bloodshot but beautiful nonetheless- filled my vision.

"Shut up, Merric."

"Merlin..." I murmured, struggling to find my voice and sit up at the same time. "Wh- what happened?"

"Shh..." The warlock pressed three fingers against my lips. "Don't try to talk yet. All of Camelot was put under a curse, but everything's okay now." He didn't seem to believe his own words. "We're okay now," he repeated.

"But what happened?" I asked.

"The fire in Idirsholas... Morgause actually lit them. It woke up the Knights of Medhir."

"The who? I knew lighting the fires was bad, but why?"

Merlin pointed to a dark figure crumpled by Merric's feet. My brother pushed me off his chest where I had fallen and kneeled over it. "Was this... a knight?"

Merlin answered darkly: "He almost got to you before Morgause agreed to end the curse."

Sitting in the middle of the castle courtyard, with my little brother peering at an undead warrior and a powerful warlock standing above me, I somehow didn't feel safe. Merlin couldn't protect me from everything. There weren't animals everywhere. Camelot was far more dangerous than I could ever have imagined.

"Merric needs to go home," I announced.

"What?" Merlin grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Why?"

"All of this-" I waved an arm, encompassing the castle. "This is all too dangerous. Morgause isn't finished, is she?"

"No, but-"

"But Merric can't fight. He can't protect himself."

"Neither can you!" Merric protested, rising as well.

I firmed my jaw. "Not for much longer. I'm going to ask Sir Leon to teach me how to use a knife."

"Why couldn't he teach me?"

"Do you even know who I'm talking about?"

Merlin was staring at me, but I refused to look at him. "Umm..." Merric just looked confused. He changed tactics. "Girls don't fight."

"Morgause does," Merlin said quietly.

"And I will. You need to go home anyways, Merric. Mother will be worried sick."

Merric managed to look guilty. "A little longer?"

I thought. "Another week. If anything happens to you, I won't be able to forgive myself."

Merric looked down at the knight. "I'll go," he whispered. Suddenly, I realized that he was shaken by the sight. It shook me too, but I had seen other, more real threats. Of course, the Knights of Medhir probably were a real threat before they were... killed? I didn't really understand why they weren't fighting anymore. I hadn't seen them try to kill me. It felt like a dream. All of this did.

"Why did they attack us?" I asked Merlin. He looked down at the ground and shrugged. The warlock looked like he was about to collapse. I bit my lower lip. My men were crumbling around me. Maybe it was time I shouldered some weight. "Come on," I said gently, touching Merlin's arm, then Merric's. "We could all use some rest."

Merlin said nothing. Merric grunted. Slipping an arm around my brother's waist, I led him back home, Merlin trailing like a lost puppy. The surreality of the day increased even more. Merlin was never quiet. He never seemed tired. But now, he seemed more than that. Defeated. But we had won, hadn't we?

I settled Merric on my bed and led Merlin into his and Gaius' shared rooms. "Are you okay?" I asked once we were alone. Merlin shook his head, slowly laying down on his bed. Interlacing his fingers across his chest, he stared up at the ceiling. I sat beside him. "What _really_ happened?"

"I poisoned Morgana," he whispered. "I might have killed her." I gasped. "And now..." he shook his head and grabbed my hand. "I have to show you something," he said abruptly. "Tonight."

"Why not now?" I asked.

He glanced at the door. "Too dangerous."

"Merlin..."

"I don't know what he's going to do," he muttered to himself. "I just don't know."

"Know what who's going to do?" My voice rose a little with my nervousness.

Merlin winced and put a hand to his forehead. "Please, Aleusa, go home. I promise I'll come get you tonight to show you... But... I need to sleep," he finished lamely.

I looked down at him. Half of me wanted to get on his case for sending me away with such a weak excuse. The other half was yelling at me to get out and leave the poor boy- man- alone. He obviously needed to rest and gather his thoughts. I slowly rose, hesitating to respond as I smoothed my skirts. "I'll go," I said finally. "As long as you promise to explain-"

"Everything," Merlin finished quickly, pushing himself up on an elbow to lock eyes with me. "I promise I'll tell you everything. Or show you." He laid down, closed his eyes, and threw an arm over them. "It's the same thing, really."

I kissed his forehead and left without another word.

When I returned to my room, Merric was sound asleep in my bed. Too emotionally distraught to bother waking him up, I leaned against a wall. Pik came slithering out of a corner.

_I found you, _he informed me. _I had to search almost all of Camelot to find you, but I did. And when those. . . those things showed up, I protected you. _Pride flavored the snake's words like never before. _I circled you and your brother like a mighty warrior, hissing and biting at any of those things that came near you. Nobody crosses a guardian on the guard. Or on the slither. A guardian on the slither. Huh. I like it. But they couldn't pass me. I protected you both until Merlin came back and broke the curse. Then I led him to you and helped wake you up._

Smiling weakly, I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the floor, legs stretched out in front of me. Pik wound into my lap. I rubbed the smooth scales on his head. _I am very proud of you, Pik. You were very brave today. Thank you._

His solid black eyes flashed in the candlelight. _Anything for you, Mistress._

_ As long as you can boast about it afterwards. . ._

_ You're really teasing me for that? _Pik asked.

I leaned my head back against the wall. _Have to keep your ego down somehow. . ._

Pik sighed and rested his head on my hand. _You aren't allowed to tell jokes when you're fighting __off the effects of a curse, _he told me firmly.

"Whatever," I murmured. "Keep an eye on Merlin for me, okay? I don't want him to do anything stupid until tonight. . ."

_Yes, Mistress._

* * *

><p>"Aleusa." Merlin's pained voice woke me up. "It's time."<p>

Rubbing my eyes to clear them, I willed my groggy mind to engage. "Where are we going?"

"To the castle," he said quietly. Merlin helped me up. "Shh... Don't wake Merric up." I glanced at my brother. He was still sleeping soundly. Suddenly, I noticed an odd bundle in Merlin's arms.

"What is it?" I whispered.

He hesitated. "A sword. Now come on. I'll explain soon." Merlin grabbed my hand. "Lets go."

_Be careful, Mistress. _Pik came in through the ajar door.

_You're coming with me,_ I said, kneeling down and holding out my arm. Pik wrapped himself around my bicep as usual. But tonight, he stretched down until his head rested in the palm of my left hand. I straightened and looked at Merlin. He bit his lip, but didn't say anything. I grabbed my cloak to hide Pik and we stole into the night, leaving Merric sleeping peacefully in my bed.

"Are you going to explain now?" I asked softly once we were in the street.

"We're going to. . . see. . . an old friend."

I squeezed his hand. "Why all the secrecy?"

Merlin looked back at me. "He isn't. . . He and Uther don't get along very well."

"Another warlock?" I asked.

"Don't I wish," he muttered. We clambered up the steps to the castle and ducked through a doorway. "He's magical, I guess."

"Can you please just tell me where we're going? Who is it? Please just give me a straight answer," I begged.

Merlin sighed and freed our hands so he could rub his forehead. "We're going below the dungeons, Aleusa. Somewhere nobody is supposed to know about."

"Like the magic room in the library?"

"Kind of." Merlin stopped under a torch and met my eyes. "I'm not going to tell you what he is yet, Aleusa. I promise you'll see soon enough. Do you trust me?"

My lip trembled. There was something in his eyes that scared me. "Y-yes."

He ran his fingers through my hair. "Don't panic," he whispered. "And if this doesn't work, try and use your magic."

"My magic? What kind of-"

He silenced me with a desperate kiss. "Please, trust me." I nodded and felt Pik tighten around my arm. It was oddly comforting. "Then lets go."

Merlin grabbed the torch off the wall and led the way down a hall to the right. We came to a long set of narrow spiral stairs and followed them until the air became so cold that I could see my breath. Merlin stopped at a wide corridor, peeked around the corner, and then gestured for me to follow. He sprinted across the hall and tore down a wide flight of steps. Gathering my courage, I picked up the hem of my dress and chased after him.

"Don't be scared," he repeated quietly. The smooth stone walls shifted to uncut rock dripping with water. The ceiling lowered until we were in a tunnel. It curved sharply to the left just ten meters ahead. Merlin stopped, took a deep breath, and looked back at me once more. "I love you, no matter what happens."

"I love you too." We kissed once more. Merlin bolted around the corner as if trying to finish a race before he could change his mind about starting it. When I chased after him after a second's hesitation, I saw something that I could not have prepared myself for in a hundred years.

A dragon.

A great, gold dragon.

His red eyes seemed to blaze with power and wisdom as he perched on top of a jagged black rock.

"The time has come, young warlock." The Great Dragon's voice thundered around the massive cavern we were in. "Neither you nor the young beast lady at your side can break the promise you made me."

"Promise?" My voice squeaked. "Merlin, what did you promise him?"

Merlin slowly unwrapped the bundle in his arms, dropping the white wrappings to the ground. He held a dark sword. "I promised to free him," he said grimly.

"And he will fulfill his promise," The Great Dragon assured me. I squeaked again. My magic was nothing compared to this creature. I could feel it enveloping the dragon's body like a thick, impenetrable blanket. What did Merlin expect me to do?

"Where will you go?" Merlin asked slowly. I could see the desperation in his bloodshot eyes.

The Great Dragon responded: "I am the last of my kind. There is but one road I can take."

"What does that mean?"

"You will see." The dragon made an off rumbling noise.

Merlin hesitated, staring at the dragon. Then he turned to me. "Stay up here," he said. "Remember what I told you."

"Merlin," I whimpered.

He started down a crude set of stairs, leaving me alone with only the Great Dragon's glowing eyes for light. Pik dropped from my arm and coiled up in front of me, hissing at the dragon.

_Be quiet, little one. _I heard The Great Dragon's voice in my head even though he was speaking to Pik. _I will not harm the one you serve._

_ I would not let you in a thousand years, _Pik spat. I heard the dragon chuckle. Then he bent his head to look down.

"Merlin?" I called anxiously.

"I'm fine, Aleusa," he said faintly. I heard a clink of metal, then another. "Before I do this," he cried, "You must promise me that you will not harm Camelot."

The Great Dragon rumbled again. "I think there have been enough bargains, don't you?" His voice had an odd purring candace to it.

There was a long pause, then Merlin began to chant. I reached for my magic, unsure of what I could do when I was unwilling to touch The Great Dragon's mind. Never had I felt Merlin's magic so strongly as that night. As he plunged the sword downward, all the magic I could feel through my powers vanished for a split second, then returned. The dragon roared in triumph. I screamed in fear and dropped to my knees. There was a strong gust of wind and a blast of sulfur, both of which dissipated quickly. Gasping for breath, I clambered to my feet with Pik in my arms. The Great Dragon was gone. For a minute, there was complete silence. Then there was a faint roar and an even fainter scream from high above us. Merlin charged back up the steps and almost ran into me. He had dropped both the torch and the sword. We gripped each other in darkness, staring at a distant light above us.

"Oh Merlin," I breathed. "What have you done?"


	29. The Battle

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I love you all so much! *hugs all around* I've been looking forward to this chapter for ages. Lots of action and maturing for everyone. I hope you guys like it**

* * *

><p>We lasted for almost four days before the first true tragedy struck. The Great Dragon's attack on Camelot during the night devastated us all. During the day, screams and moans of the dying filled the smokey air. There was nowhere to hide from it. I spent the first few hours of the assault helping Gwen with the injured, but it quickly became apparent that I was useless there. I had no idea what to do.<p>

"Do something you can do then," Merlin gasped as he paused in our makeshift hospital. "Everyone's so terrified by the dragon that they won't notice a little magic."

"My magic isn't any help here!" I despaired, waving an arm around.

"I'm sure you'll find something," Merlin promised me, taking off again.

I heard a horse scream on my left and whirled toward it. Leg bloodied, a bay mare collapsed to the ground as the Great Dragon swerved upward, knight in his claws. I heard the man's faint screams as he fell, but the horse's cries filled my mind.

_Mistress! Help me! Please! Oh, it hurts, it hurts!_

I ran to her side and dropped to my knees. _What is your name?_ I asked hurriedly.

_Vilma. Oh, please Mistress!_

I lunged for Vilma's haunch and leg, gently touching it and feeling the blood draining off it. She needed medical help. But who would help a-

_Idiot_, Pik muttered. _Heal her!_

I stared in shock at Vilma. Of course. How could I be so stupid? _I don't really know, _Pik said sarcastically. I ignored him. Recalling Conall's teachings took only a minute. Placing my hands on Vilma's open wound, I closed my eyes. _Relax... _I soothed the horse. Slowly, she fell into a deep sleep. An instant later, I felt a sharp, burning pain in my leg. I winced, but it faded almost as quickly as it had appeared. Now I could see Vilma's open wound in my mind's eye. The mutilated muscle, torn flesh, and frayed nerves all glowed. Setting my teeth, I opened myself up to my magic and let it flow through me. Conall wasn't with me this time. Healing was drastically harder.

When I saw the last strands of hide knit together again, I opened my eyes. Vilma was still sleeping, but I gently prodded her awake.

_Does it feel better?_ I asked.

Vilma snorted as she surged to her feet. _Much! It feels like new, Mistress! Thank you so much!_

I slumped on the ground with a happy sigh. _That is very good. You are the first beast I have Healed on my own._

_ You did a wonderful job, _the horse promised.

_Could you help me up?_ I asked after a second of silence.

_Of course, Mistress. _Vilma pushed her nose under my arms and helped me get to my feet. I swayed and leaned against the mare.

_Wow. That was exhausting._

_ Will you be alright, Mistress?_

_ I'll be fine. Thank you._

Vilma, with me leaning on her side, walked over to a wall. I gratefully leaned against it. Vilma trotted off, leaving me alone.

"That worked," I whispered a minute later as my strength recovered.

_ Of course it did, _Pik said smugly, jutting into my thoughts without any thought for my privacy, as usual. _My ideas are usually genius. And since you seem to have found something useful to do, why don't you come join me in the lower town? There's another horse down here that needs help._

The rest of the night passed in a blur of exhaustion, blood, and smoke. By dawn on the third day of the attack, I felt like the living dead. Every action mechanical and sluggish. A haze covered my eyes. Merlin didn't look much better. Then he left, with a faint promise about help from a lord of something or other. Something about his father. I was too tired to really care, even though I probably should have.

The night after Merlin left, I stumbled into Merric an hour before dawn. "Aleusa!" he cried. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?"

"Around," I vaguely said.

Merric's voice took on a concerned note. "What have you been doing? You look like hell."

"Thank you."

"Just telling you the truth."

I leaned against him. The dragon roared in the distance, echoed by men's shrill cries a second later. "Doing... stuff." I had never told Merric about my magic.

"Stuff. So descriptive."

"I was trying to help," I explained tiredly. The Great Dragon roared again, closer now. "The animals. . . The knights need good horses. . . They needed me. . ." I tugged on his arm as the dragon came into view over the rooftops. "We need to get to cover," I said urgently. Ædelwulf, a magical wolf I had met several months ago, had promised me that animals could not hurt me, but I wasn't going to leave it up the chance. "The dragon is coming."

"Why would the knights need you?" Merric asked, slowly moving behind an overturned cart.

"The horses, not the knights," I corrected.

Merric stared at me. "The horses needed you? Why?"

"They were hurt!" I snapped. "I had to help them."

"You can't. . . I didn't know you have medical training."

"I don't." The dragon swooped overhead, fire trailing behind him like a comet. "Get down!" We fell to our knees, heat singeing my shoulders.

Merric helped me up once the dragon had passed. "How can you help the horses if you-"

The Great Dragon roared directly above us. A dog ran into my legs, knocking me over, but Merric wasn't so lucky.

Red hot fire caught him square in the face, and the dragon's tail threw him to the ground. I screamed. The dragon flew away, and I ran for Merric.

"Merric!" I sobbed, dropping to the ground beside him. Fire licked his sleeves, but I quickly batted them out. Merric's legs were skewed at odd angles, clearly broken at least once. He groaned.

"Now would be a good time to use those new medical skills of yours," he whispered, voice cracking. His lips split and blood trickled down his black and peeling face.

My stomach twisted. "It's magic, Merric. I have magic." He didn't respond. After a second, I realized he was unconscious. "Gaius!" I screamed. "Gaius! Somebody!" Nobody came. Tears streamed down my face. "Hold on Merric, hold on," I whispered, gently placing my hands over his ruined face. His skin felt like aged parchment beneath my palms and heat radiated off it. Weeping, I reached for my magic without thinking.

_Mistress, no! _I heard Pik's cry, but its meaning didn't register.

I pushed harder into my failing reserves of magic. "I have to Heal Merric," I moaned. "Please, please!" The power pulsed and grew stronger, flooding into Merric's body. "Yes," I whimpered, feeling the last of my energy drain out of me. "Its working."

_YOUR MAGIC DOESN'T WORK ON HUMANS! _Pik shouted in my mind. YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!

I gasped and tried to release the magic, but it was too late. I felt a faint twinge in my gut and suddenly, there was no magic for me to use. Merric's body flew out from under my hands and skidded down the road. I collapsed on my side without any strength in my muscles. "Merric," I managed to moan before I passed out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the infirmary with Gwen and Gaius hovering over me. Weakness filled my limbs as if I had been filled with water.<p>

"Merric," I moaned. Every time I blinked, visions of Merric's burned and twisted body filled my mind.

"How many fingers am I holding up, Aleusa?" Gaius asked calmly.

I forced myself to focus on his blurry hand. "Three?"

"Close enough."

Gwen helped me sit up. "What happened?" she asked, passing me a small ladle of water.

I sucked it down. "I'm not really sure. The dragon showed up. . . He killed Merric. . . I must have been hit by something. . ."

Gwen bit her lip. "When was that?"

"Huh?"

"When did this happen? When we found you, Merric had been dead for a long time."

My words came out in a choking gasp. "It was just before dawn on the fourth day."

I barely saw Gwen and Gaius exchange looks through my blurry eyes.

"That was two days ago," Gwen said softly. I tried to say something, but all that came out was a strangled squeak.

"She needs more rest," Gaius said firmly. Gwen laid me down again, and the next time I woke up, Merlin was sitting beside me.

If I thought he looked tired before he released the dragon, it was nothing compared to how he looked now. His face was pale and his eyes were red and puffy. He clenched something tightly in his hand.

"Wake up, sleepy head," he whispered tiredly, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"You're back. . . I don't even know where you went. . ."

"We found Balinor, but he was killed," Merlin said tightly.

"Who?" I murmured.

Merlin smiled weakly. "I'll tell you later. For now. . ." He leaned over me and muttered a few strange words. Instantly, strength flooded my muscles. "What did you really do?" Merlin asked. "Gaius said you got hit, but that shouldn't have knocked you out for three days now."

"I tried to Heal Merric," I whispered. "I tried to even though my magic doesn't work on humans and I was already exhausted."

"Heal?" Merlin shook his head. "We have a lot to catch up on once we beat this dragon. In fact," He stood up. "I need to go get Arthur ready. We're going out to face The Great Dragon once and for all."

I sat up, glad that I no longer felt like a limp plant. "He'll kill you!" I panicked.

"That is a distinct possibility," Merlin admitted. "But hopefully I'll be able to kill him first."

"But-"

"Sometime today!" Arthur shouted tersely. "Your girlfriend is awake now."

Merlin desperately locked eyes with me. "I will return," he promised, kissing me. Then he jumped up and ran towards Arthur.

"Merlin!" I called, but he didn't look back. "Merlin." I stood up. I couldn't let him do this. But he was gone already. I had to do something. Anything. I could. . . I could get rid of the dragon before Merlin and Arthur went out to face him.

I ran out of the infirmary. _Pik! Where is the dragon?_

_ I don't know. It isn't dark yet. We still have another hour. Why?_

_ Where are you? We're going to meet this Great Dragon and get him to leave._

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, I was suddenly glad for the chaos the dragon's attack caused. Or maybe I was just going insane.<p>

It was a distinct likelihood.

With Pik twisted in his normal spot around my arm, I ran through the castle halls, searching for a long set of stairs. The best place to meet a dragon, Pik and I reasoned, was to enter his domain. I had to get to the top of a tower. Guards and knights hurried past me, but paid me no mind. There was too much going out to worry about one frantic girl in the castle. There were probably hundreds down in the lower town. Gasping for breath, I found the staircase I wanted and tore up it. I met nobody, and soon burst out onto the balcony. It only took a minute to find a way onto the sloping roof of the tower, thanks to all the rubble.

Chest heaving, I scrambled up to the very top and grabbed the flag pole. The dragon circled around Camelot to my left and almost behind me. I tried to turn, but my foot skidded on the slick roof.

"Kilgharrah!" I screamed, clutching to the tower with all my might. Was that his name? Kilgharrah? Where had that come from? "Kilgharrah!" I heard the whoosh of leathery wings and ducked. The dragon passed just over my head, roaring. "Kilgharrah! I wish to speak to you!"

"You are a foolish girl!" he called back, letting a burst of fire engulf the western wall.

My foot slipped, and I hit the roof hard. Gasping for breath, stared at the ground, hundreds of feet below. Then, I started sliding. Screaming, I clutched desperately at the tiles. The edge drew nearer at a frighting pace. I tried to dig my feet in, but nothing happened. With a terrified scream, I went flying over the edge.

For an endless second, time stopped. Camelot burned below me. The screams of the dying faded, save one. Mine. I heard a roar, and then something wrapped around my stomach, jerking me to the side. My breath was torn away. I clutched at the thing wrapping around my waist. It was hard and cold, but slick. Slick with blood. I looked up at the underside of Kilgharrah's neck. He banked sharply, his claw digging into my sides. He hovered over the tower, lowering until I could stretch my feet out and touch it. Then he dropped me. I grabbed the flag pole and held on for dear life, staring up at Kilgharrah. He turned again and landed on another tower, some hundred meters away.

Magic. Ædelwulf had told me, just months ago, that no beast could hurt me. My terrified mind assumed that principle applied here, in a roundabout way.

"You are indeed a foolish girl," said Kilgharrah, he looked faintly amused, but very angry at the same time.

"You must stop attacking Camelot!" I yelled. "Killing the innocent will not solve your problem."

"I want revenge, little girl."

"Then kill Uther!" I could not believe my own words. "Haven't you done enough? You killed my brother! I won't let you kill Merlin too! Do not make this kingdom suffer!"

Kilgharrah roared. "Do not tell me what to do, Aleusa!"

"The proper title is _Mistress_ Aleusa!" I yelled, raising a hand. My magic had already been growing, but now it exploded as Beast Magic took over my body, as if had so many times before. But never like this. The light between us rippled, turning gold and green. Kilgharrah tossed his head and roared. A burst of fire lit up the sky. "You will leave Camelot and never return!"

"You have no power over me, girl."

"YOU WILL LEAVE CAMELOT!" I screamed. Pik partially unwound from my arm and hissed at Kilgharrah. A new burst of shimmering light pulsed across the space between us. "AS BEAST MISTRESS, I ORDER YOU TO OBEY ME, GREAT DRAGON KILGHARRAH!" The light exploded and shot upward, like a firework. Then it streaked back down and hit the dragon right between his wings. Kilgharrah roared, tossed his head, and spread his wings. But he didn't take off. I slowly raised my hand. He took off and hovered as best he could. If I closed one eye, my hand covered his entire body.

My breathing quickened as I realized what I had done. I drew my hand back, twisting my arm as far back as it could go. Slowly, as if carrying an immense weight, Kilgharrah flew neared until I could reach out my hand and touch him. I did. His scales were surprisingly warm compared to his claw.

"You dare touch me, human child," he snarled. "You were made to quake at my mere name!"

"Tsk tsk," I said softly. "Merlin told me a few days ago that you were more annoyingly vague than rude..."

He growled. "Do not test the limits of your magic, Aleusa."

"What was that?" I was feeling powerful. More than I had ever before. This dragon didn't scare me. He couldn't hurt me. The Magic wouldn't allow it. The thought made me grin. "What did you call me?"

Impulsively, I lowered my hand further. Kilgharrah landed, not feet from me. I steadily closed my hand into a fist. The dragon withered. His wings shook and his neck rolled in spams. There was a sadistic pleasure in watching such a mighty beast writhe before me. "Mistress!" he said. "Mistress Aleusa!"

Hatred for myself and what I was doing to him flooded me. With a gasp, I released the magic. "I- I-"

Kilgharrah growled and a shudder rippled his golden scales. "You overstep your bounds, _Mistress_ Aleusa."

"Leave," I said quietly, shaken. "Leave now."

"I will," he growled. "I will leave against my will. But I have something to tell you, Beast Mistress. Horses are your talent and bears are your bane." With an almighty roar and a burst of flame, Kilgharrah took off and flew south.

I stared after the dragon until he vanished. What did he mean? Something told me I didn't really want to know. The exhaustion had returned. Even Pik seemed to feel it, hanging limply down my arm. I had pushed my magic beyond what I thought was possible. Or had it merely shown me all of its power?

Groaning, I carefully lowered myself onto my backside and edged down the steep roof. Going down was twice as hard as coming up had been. But I eventually made it inside the tower, safe once more.

Relief washed over me like a flood. My hands and shins were bleeding, my ribs felt bruised, I was exhausted physically and magically, as well as brain dead, but I had gotten rid of the Great Dragon. "Hah," I murmured, sliding down to sit on the top of the stairs.

_Umm. . . _Pik's voice was uncertain, for once. _I hate to break it to you, but one of my kind just told me that the dragon fled from you and straight to Merlin._

I groaned, _No, no, no, no! How could this happen? Merric and Merlin are dead! All because of me! _Burying my face in my hands, I started to cry.

_ You have bad luck, Mistress. And how is this your fault? _He paused. _Merlin isn't dead, _he said in awe a second later. _Merlin speaks the language of the dragons. Kilgharrah had to obey him!_

_ What?_ I looked up at Pik.

The handsome blue and blue snake was coiled on the stair below me, looking east. His red tongue flicked in and out. _Kilgharrah has gone, and he will never return. He cannot. Merlin won't let him._

_We're safe._

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" I cried tearfully, running out of the castle. He and Arthur were both back. "You did it! You actually did it!" I flung myself into his arms. He staggered, but held me up.<p>

"Actually," Arthur coughed. "I gave the dragon a mortal blow. This oaf had nothing to do with it." But the look I saw Arthur give Merlin was one more of approval than condemnation.

I broke into hysterical giggles. "You did it, Arthur. You did it."


	30. Life Goes On

Merlin and I talked long into the night, catching up on the events of the past week and other things (like my Healing powers) that might have been overlooked in the past. What normally might have been an all night conversation however, was a mere twenty minutes as we were both exhausted. I almost felt guilty for not mourning Merric, but physical, emotional, and magical exhaustion won out. Collapsed on Merlin's bed with his arms around me, I didn't even think to mention Pik's recent habit of sleeping on the pillow next to me.

The warm sun on my face was a pleasant change from the past few days. Letting out a small sigh, I nuzzled Merlin's chest. I felt much better, but the weight of my encounter with Kilgharrah still hung over me. I had hurt him. Why? Why had I lost control and hurt an animal? They could never hurt me, whether they wanted to or not.

Merlin's arm tightened around me.

"Hmm?"

"Sh." His voice was tense

I opened my eyes, but all I saw was Pik curled up a few inches away on Merlin's stomach. Oh.

"He won't hurt you," I promised, trying to sit up. Merlin held me down. "It's just Pik!"

"Keep your voice down," Merlin whispered. "Don't startle him. He might bite."

"Mer-LIN! He won't hurt you. In fact, he likes you. I would be pleased, if I were you."

Pik lifted his head, blinking his coal black eyes. _What are you shouting about, Mistress?_

_ Merlin is afraid you're going to eat him, _I replied.

_Hmmm... _A flicker of a thought crossed the snake's mind.

_Please don't, Pik._

He didn't listen.

Rising up, Pik flicked his tongue in and out. His head and body swayed from side to side as he hissed. Looking up at Merlin, I almost laughed at his deathly pale face. "Come on, Pik, cut it out. That's really quite rude."

_And?_

"Pik..." The snake looked over at me. "I don't believe Merlin finds this amusing after fighting a dragon last night."

"I don't," the warlock said tersely.

Pik reluctantly stopped his teasing and slithered off the bed. Merlin let out a breath with a whoosh and slowly sat up, giving me time to get off him and do the same.

"Sorry about that," I said. "He's taken to sleeping on my pillow over the last few weeks."

"It's fine... I think." He gave me a wry smile. "I guess I'll have to get used to that sort of thing, huh?"

"Pik'll never bite you," I promised, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Good to know."  
>We stood up and walked down through the castle to the stables. Camelot still smoked in places and rubble littered the streets, but the dead and wounded had been tended too. Small groups of men roamed between fallen boulders, getting ready to move them. Life was moving on. A wagon rattled into the courtyard with a grim man driving it. Guards appeared, arms laden with shrouded bodies. I made a small choking noise and reached for Merlin's hand. He grasped it tightly as we watched body after body being loaded into the wagon. Merric might be in there somewhere, wrapped in dirty white cloth and buried under others who had fallen to Kilgharrah. Merlin squeezed my hand.<p>

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

Always a worrier, that one. But the concern was welcome. "I think so. I've lost siblings before," I admitted. "Fever ran through Heddwch five years ago. My family lost two little sisters and a baby boy. We got off easy, compared to some families in the village. Just before I left..." I trialed off, staring at the bodies.

"What happened before you came to Camelot?" Merlin asked gently.

"Erwan... Erwan was my older brother. My mother and father wanted him to come here, to work. A week before he was planning to leave, Erwan went hunting and came across a bear." I paused. "At least, that's what we think it was. It was hard to tell from what was.. left... of... him..."

I turned away from the bodies. Merlin hugged me tightly. "You came here in Erwan's place?" he guessed.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry for what your family has been through, but I'm glad it brought you to me," Merlin murmured. He released me only when the wagon had left. "I think we both need to go to work, unfortunately." Merlin rubbed the bracelet around my wrist, making the blue beads sparkle in the morning sun. "If you want, I could add Merric to this," he said quietly.

The bracelet had been a birthday gift. Held at a certain angle in sunlight, ghostly white shapes appeared to run through the beads. First, Wildfire would gallop through in all her rampart freedom and strength. Then mangy cat would trot in. It was George, my first guardian animal. George was followed by Pik. All the animals that had made an impact on my life.

Slowly, I shook my head. "I'll keep Merric here, with Erwan," I tapped my heart. "and my animals in the bracelet."

Merlin smiled. "As wise as Gaius, you are. Sometimes."

I smiled back. "Thank you. Now we better run before we get shouted at." With a parting kiss, I ran down the stairs and into the stables.

"Good to see you, Aleusa! Even if you are late." Corin caught me by the arm. "We were afraid you had been killed."

I winced. "Sorry. I had a long night..."

"Didn't we all?" Corin's dry smile told me he wasn't mad about my tardiness. "Are you hurt?"

Holding up my hands, I showed him the scratches I had received from sliding down the tower roof. "Nothing major." My ribs hurt as well, but it wouldn't impede me.

"Good!" Corin clapped me on the shoulder. "Why don't you take Hengroen, Aeton, and..." he looked around. "Melchior."

"Melchior!" I looked over at the stallion. Dark brown highlights on his otherwise black hair gave him an elegant look. "That's the king's horse!"

"You think I don't know?" Corin laughed. "But he's still a horse, and he needs to get out. Being trapped in here for the last week or so with that dragon screaming overhead..." Corin shook his head. "They need out. Take them just outside the walls and run them. You can take 'em one at a time or ride Melchior. The other two will follow."

"Alright." Getting out of the city for even an hour sounded good.

"Oh, wait." Corin fumbled inside his jacket for a second and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "Could you give this to the king? It lists our loses and what we need to recoup. Surprisingly, we didn't lose many horses..."

My good mood slipped. "How many?"

"Hmm?"

"How many horses did we lose?"

"Oh. Only three. Very lucky, we are. The lower town, of course, lost a lot more. But only a few knights are temporarily horseless. A lot of ours where reported hurt, but turned up later perfectly fine!"

"Strange," I said nervously. "I best be off." I scurried away before the conversation got more dangerous.

When I reached the throne room, my mood fell even further. I was not the only person with a report.

"Estimated dead from the guard is just shy of seventy. Twenty three knights were killed. Part of the western wall in the lower town was destroyed, crushing an uncertain amount of people." Arthur stood before the king, flatly reading the figures off a scroll. Merlin stood behind him, head hung. "We are still counting civilian casualties. Um..." he paused and scanned the scroll further down. "Damages... The northern watchtower is full of rubble and needs to be re-shingled. Same with the northwestern one. There is blood on the roof up there." Arthur frowned. "It is believed that some poor soul was dropped up there."

Or climbed up there willingly and fell off, I thought.

"The western wall will need to be rebuilt, as will part of the southern watchtower. Those are the most pressing damages. Workers are already working on the wall, as well as clearing general rubble from all levels of Camelot."

Arthur closed the scroll. King Uther sighed. "Thank you, son." He caught my eye. "Aleusa?"

I quickly bowed. Merlin glanced over, giving me a questioning look. "Sire, I bring a report from Corin on the situation that the royal stables." I handed over the parchment with another bow.

King Uther read the first few lines. "Not bad, considering," he said with a sigh. "Why do you look so downcast then?" I was surprised. The king cared about how I felt? After everything that had happened. I must have looked as surprised as I felt. "Don't forget, you have saved my life once, as well as helping put an end to that demon."

I started. How much did he know about my involvement in that? "Um, sire?"

He continued as if he hadn't heard me. "Not to mention that you are romantically involved with my son's servant."

My face burned.

"Uh, sire, we aren't-" Merlin spoke up.

King Uther shook his head. "You are."

"Ah, um, okay." I didn't dare look at Merlin.

"Why are you upset," the king pressed.

"We lost good horses," I said. "And... I lost my little brother."

King Uther leaned back in his throne with a frown. "It seems I'm hearing that story a lot lately..."

"If you'll excuse me, sire," I said tentatively. "I have to go take several horses out, including your own."

King Uther suddenly sat up. "That's it! We are going to go out on a hunt. Everyone. It is a nice day, and we need a break from all the death and destruction." Nobody said anything. The king turned to me. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go ready the horses!"

I scrambled out of the room, relieved to see that almost everyone in the room looked as confused as I felt.

* * *

><p><strong>30 chapters and no sign of dying! Thank you so much for all your support!<strong>


End file.
